


Ships and Royals: Cipher's Code

by Batfan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Angst and Humor, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guns, Human Bill Cipher, Humor, I'm Going to Hell, Kings & Queens, M/M, Pirate Bill Cipher, Prince Dipper Pines, Princess Mabel Pines, Realistic, Rough Sex, Sarcasm, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 61,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfan/pseuds/Batfan
Summary: Realistic domestic Pirate AU with slow burn.Crown Prince, Dipper Pines of California, is set to marry Queen Pacifica of Oregon. Prince Dipper and his twin sister Princess Mabel travel to Oregon for the arranged marriage to bring their countries together. It all would've been ok...if Prince Dipper didn't mentally grimace at the idea of being with a woman or if the crown prince wasn't kidnapped before the wedding day by the fiercely known pirate, Captain Bill Cipher.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to make a pirate AU for some time, but was more focused on writing my Professor William Cipher story instead. However, now that it is finished, I present to you MY version of the pirate AU ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't eventful, but it is CRUCIAL to the plot. Next chapter will introduce Bill so stick around~

It was quiet in the castle. Only few people were up including the guards, a few servants, and the royal twins. King-to-be Mason paced nervously around his chambers while Princess Mabel sat at the edge of her brother's bed and watched him as he walked from one side of the room to the other.

"Its unavoidable, Dipper. In order to keep piece between California and Oregon, you and Queen Pacifica need to be wed. It's all a part of the alliance. Has been since birth."

Dipper paused his motions and stood in thought before turning around to look at his sister.  
"What if you take reign?"

"Dipper-"

"I don't want the crown! I never wanted it. I didn't _ask_  to be the son! You'd make a better ruler than me, Mabel, everyone knows you're more fit for the throne."

Mabel furrowed her eyebrows in frustration.  
"Dipper please. You know our hiarchy will never allow us to change the line of succession. It practically screams weakness that we can't afford to show. Our enemies would strike us down."

The princess sighed out while she ruffled the lace of her night gown.  
"I want you to be happy, believe me, but because you are the future king, happiness will never come easy. Not without sacrifices."

Dipper dropped down next to his twin on the bed with a defeated expression and an exasperated huff of breath. Mabel shifted over to allow more room for her twin before leaning her cheek on his shoulder. They stayed just like that for a solid three minutes until Mabel spoke up again, killing the silence.

"You could always find yourself a mistress to keep you occupied?"

Dipper scoffed and stared at his hands before looking up to examine the elegant designs that decorated his chamber walls.

"You and I both know a mistress is the _opposite_  of what I want."

His sister sighed before standing up and stretching out the kinks she gained from sitting down for so long, before looking down at her brooding brother.

"Well," she said, "I think father would lose his head if you were to be found fooling around with the stable boy... _and_ the kitchen boy... _and_ the royal right hand man...and-"

Dipper laughed and quickly reached behind him to grab one of his many pillows before chucking it at his twin, grazing her hair for she quickly ducked out of the way just in time with laughter.

"Shut up, sister! You know I am careful!" He said laughing at his sibling's teasing.

Mabel laughed as well, enjoying her brother's smile for it was rarely shown if at all. She was going to say more when Dipper's door was suddenly opened with a squeaky creek from over use. The twins watched as Dipper's guard announced that a servant boy has the prince's newly ordered sleepwear.

"Severing boy has your cloths, sire."

Dipper quickly changed his playful expression for a more defined one and nodded his head. He was future king. He can't look weak in the eyes of anyone...except maybe his sister.

Mabel took one last look at her brother and gave a soft smile before speaking.  
"I should head off. After all we have a long journey tomorrow. Can't wait to see how Queen Pacifica is going to be like. God knows she's been awful in the past."

Dipper smirked and rolled his eyes.  
"Night, sister."

She then took her leave, passing the servant boy on her way out. The servant boy bowed his head in respect and looked up at his sire with his green expecting eyes. Dipper nodded for his guard to leave. The king-to-be waited until the door was completely closed before he sprung out of bed and immediately captured the serving boy's lips, picking him up, and taking him to bed.

If he is going to be married in the next few weeks, then he's going to enjoy himself while he can and this reoccurring thing with the servant boy was an easy way of achieving that.

* * *

 

Dipper awoke to the light shining from his giant window. Birds chirped outside and the wind howled in its wake. The future king looked around his sheets to see if the serving boy left like usual, and saw that he had. _Good_.

He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes as his door opened up in its squeaky glory, revealing a very well dressed King Pines with a crown on his head. At the sight of his father and king, Dipper immediately sat up in bed and acknowledged him.

"Father! You've returned from your travels I see."

King Pines did not greet his heir with a smile. His deep frown hardened and his beany eyes remained cold.  
"It is well passed _noon_ , Mason. A king rises _early_  and prepares meetings among his men and hears to his people's needs. I expect you to be up earlier no later than six. Am I clear?"

Of course the first thing his father would say to him was how to live like a proper king. Not " _good morning, my son_ " or " _how are you, my son?_ " No. Its scrutiny and politics.

The brunette lifted his chin and straightend his back before replying properly to his king, biting back the words he really wanted to say.  
"Yes, sir."

Without another word, King Pines turns around marches out, back into the castle hallways to his normal routine of being kingly while his personal servants followed hot on his heels. Dipper sighs and signals his gaurd to send in his chamber servant so he could dress up in his fancy cloths and put on his royally fake smile. After the short girl got the prince situated in his fine clothing, Dipper signals her to leave and attend business else where while he wandered down to the kitchen for a quick breakfast before he left for Oregon.

* * *

 

Hourse had passed and they were _finally_ almost at the Castle of GravityFalls where Queen Pacifica reigned. The cart was moving along between a dozen gaurds while the two royals sat in the silence, thinking to themselves. Mabel watched the pine trees pass by the cart window while Dipper bit his thumb nail in deep thought. The princess happened to glance over and quickly dragged her brother's hand away from his mouth in scorn.

"Stop that. Your serving girl worked hard on your nails. Don't ruin them."

Dipper got over his moment shock and smirked. "Yes ma'am."

Mabel laughed as she leaned back into her seat and crossed her arms in fake smugness, giving a sassy "hph" in reply.

They soon reached the castle making Dipper's nerves go crazy. He's tried courting ladies before but they all ended in disaster because of his secret preferences. Now that he was getting _married_ , he is extremely curious to see how this one ends. Will it be a year? A month or two before this arranged engagement falls apart in chaos? He'll just have to see.

A line of people were waiting by the castle gate for the two's arrival. Among those people were few servants, noble men, and two female figures in the finest dresses, but only one had a crown on her blonde head. Dipper gulped and prepared himself for what's about to come.

"Princess Mabel of Cali and King-to-be Mason Pines!"  
The announcer said in his booming voice.

Two guards opened the cart doors and escorted Mabel while Dipper helped himself out of the cart behind her. Pacifica's face remained stoic as they walked up to her and her mother. Before speaking, Mabel curtsied and Dipper bowed at the sight of his wife-to-be as he forced himself to kiss the top of her hand.

"Queen Pacifica. Always a pleasure to see you."

Pacifica didn't change her expression, but did acknowledge her future husband and sister in law.  
"Mason." She said. "Shall we start the celebration early since you've arrived an hour ahead of schedule?"

She spoke with no emotion but with so much venom as if she was holding back frustration and Dipper couldn't blame her. He doesn't want this either, but they have to in order to keep their kingdoms at peace, since that's what royals do.

Dipper shook his head. "No, please. Keep the schedule."

The Queen's shoulders seemed to have relaxed for they dropped, but only little.  
"Very well. I will see you at the main corredor in an hour. 'Til then, a servant will show you to your chambers. You can unpack your belongings and explore. _don't_  get lost."

Dipper ignored the harshness in her voice and bowed his head in respect of her orders, while she glanced over at Mabel as she did the same. Once the Queen had both approvals, she turned around from them, making her deep purple dress to swirl, and sauntered her way back into the castle, signaling her ladies to follow.

A fairly good looking servant boy makes his way in front of the twins and bows before them in greetings and respect.  
"I'm Jerome, your Majesties. I'll be showing you to your chambers."

Dipper took one look at the boy and easily marked his target. Now the only thing in his way is what the boy's preferences might be. Mabel instantly caught on to Dipper's motive, so she held out her arm for her brother to take and while the servant led them to their chambers, she secretly pitched him causing the male to let out a sqeak of surprise.

"What was that for?!" He angrily said in a hushed whisper so the servant couldn't hear them. He gave no sign that he was listening so Mabel took her turn to quietly speak.

"Don't get any ideas, brother. You would be risking too much if you were to be caught with a servant boy in your bed. _Especially_  in your _wife-to-be's_  castle. Its suicide."

Dipper chuckled and patted her hand to seem reassuring.  
"Well, sister. Maybe I like the risks?"

The princess scoffed and rolled her eyes away from her brother so she could hold on to her own sanity.  
"You're mad."

King-to-be of Cali smirked and sighed out in content. "No, I'm _adventurous_."

They said nothing more while they continued their walk to the chambers. Luckily it wasn't as long as a walk Dipper thought it would be. His chambers were on the third floor while Mabel's was the one below him, meaning, he had the servant boy to himself. _Perfect_.  
Dipper stood at his door and waited a few seconds before calling out to the boy.  
"Jerome. Wait."

The servant paused to turn around and bow politely.  
"Yes, your Majesty?"

Dipper stepped aside to beckon the boy to come in.  
"I don't know a lot of people in GravityFalls. Thought I might start with you. Care to stay for a minute?"

The green eyed servant looked hesitant but nodded his head anyway. "If your Grace wishes."

Dipper smirked and gestured him to enter to which he did. The king-to-be has about an hour and a half before the dance, so that'll give him plenty of time. Unless of course the servant has different preferences, then he'll just gain a new friend and not another bed buddy.

* * *

 

The celebration was starting in a few minutes. Guests from all around attended for the beautiful masquerade dance with smiles and laughter. Not much could be said for the prince of Cali for he was stuck in his room, barely dressed. He's been a fool in forgetting to set out clothes for this special occasion, so now he'll have to make do with what he's got. Luckily he always packs his signature blue outfit and his top with elaborate sequenced patterns all over it. It was simpler than his other uniforms, but he liked it the most since it wasn't as restricting. It was also easier to pin his crest on since the others were thicker material.

He quickly puts it on, grabbed the blue mask from his table, and makes his way to the ballad room where the celebration was taking place. Music and laughter was heard in all the hallways, creating a joyous aura, but something felt off to Dipper. The creeping feeling of something bad stained itself in the prince's gut. However he dismissed it the moment noblemen and their wives came up, greeting their future king along with other royal members of the party. He smiled and talked with them, but soon his eyes caught sight of his sister by the drink table, and he immediately excused himself to go see her. He noticed that she wore the pink dress that she secretly made herself with the design of her own crest of a falling star sequenced in the middle of her top

"Lovely dress, dear sister."  
He said walking up to her as she curtsied at the compliment, while the pink luxious mask on her face rose as she smiled.

She leaned in close to keep prying ears from listening in on their conversation.  
"So, did you make your mark?"

Dipper sighed and rested his arms behind his back and kept his brown eyes locked on the crowd around them.  
"No, I didn't. He is " _married to the girl of his dreams and cares for two children_ ". That was the first thing he said when I asked about himself. _Clearly_  they are a special priority."

Mabel quirked an eyebrow and looked around the court as well with her own chocolate colored orbs. Many wealthy memebers of the party were dancing with each other in the middle of the ballad room or discussing future plans of their lands and families in the corners.

"Maybe that's a sign to put an end to your games. If father ever found out he'll be livid, but I fear for what Pacifica might do if your adventures might ever be revealed to her. Who knows of the chaos she will ensue."

Dipper smirked and picked up two wine glasses off the table before filling them up with the red wine provided and handing one to his sister.

"To the satisfaction in pleasure and that one day you'll find a suitor to enjoy it freely as well."  
He said tilting his cup towards hers.

"You ass." Princess Mabel said, trying to stiffle a smile as they clinked their cups together in small toast, before downing their drinks in one go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments below if I'm doing ok so far. I appreciate you for reading this!
> 
> I have majority of the chapters ready to be proof read and posted so you won't have to wait too long for updates! Learned my lesson with Professor Cipher's story, but you know you live and you learn :)
> 
> See ya soon!


	2. Masks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There is a scene where it looks like its leading to the thought of possible rape BUT I PROMISE IT DOESN'T HAPPEN! Its just a logical thought someone might have when they are in an unknown place with strangers holding them

The echoing sound of boots hitting concrete floors surrounded the silent hall walls. A long yellow coat with black edges bellowed in the make shift wind created by the figure jumping in the castle from a window. The figure stood tall and placed a mask made of gold over his blonde hair and strong facial features, making the golden color of his eyes stand out in the shadows of the mask. The figure quickly made haste to his destination, walking down the empty halls with only the sound of his foot steps and the nearby music.

* * *

 

The crown prince stifled a yawn that wanted to rise up and slip out. The nobel man he was talking to would always refer to a seasoning of spice he gained from his spice trade adventures on the seas. No matter what the topic was, the nobelman would always stop the conversation and tie it to spice. Dipper was _bored_.

Thankfully the man's fiancé needed him for a moment, which allowed Dipper to easily back away unnoticed, but ended up accidentally tripping over someone's shoes in doing so. He _almost_  fell, but steady hands caught the royal brunette from behind, holding the back of his arms with hands decorated in golden rings.

"Don't fall, your Grace. Or someone might steal your crown."

Dipper shivered at the words whispered with hot air into his ear. He tilted his head to the side to try and catch a glimpse of whoever caught him, but all Dipper could see was tuffs of blonde hair, loose black fabric of a top, and a yellow coat with small black designs at the edges, but not a face.

"Who are you?"

He voice out in demand.

The blonde leaned down with a smirk close to the future king's ear. "I'm the guy who can give you what you really want."

As soon as those words were said, the mysterious hands let go of Dipper. The future king spun around to catch sight of the mysterious blonde, but the man had vanished. He looked around the room trying to find someone who wore a yellow coat with black designs but all he could see was the bland dark colors of the other guests. A feeling of loss bubbled its way into the prince's gut, but he quickly squashed it down before it could fester any longer. He was about to set off and start his search, but Queen Pacifica addressed him before he could even take his first step.

"Mason. A word."

The crown prince turned around to face his Queen. The stoic expression she held never faltered in the slightest. Always so cold. So... _dead_ , as if her freedom was stripped away the moment she first opened her eyes. It wouldn't be hard to believe since her father was a harsh man when he was alive, and her mother being no better.

Dipper nodded his head and followed behind his Queen to wherever she was walking. Pacifica was already speaking about how she expects him to rule her lands and how to care for her people while never turning around to look at him properly. He should've known it was going to be about politics. That's all anybody ever wants to talk to him about. Even his own sister was guilty of it, but thankfully she enjoys talking about the random of things in their rare spare time together.

Dipper continued following Pacifica, but while she was running her mouth about the line of succession and ruling and blah blah blah, he couldn't help but to drown her voice out and look around their guests. By fate, he spotted a tall blonde figure amongst the large crowd, wearing a gold mask and a long yellow coat that barely brushed the floor. The figure stood next to one of the many hallway entrances with his hands behind his back, observing the crowd, but once he caught sight of Dipper's eyes staring, he walked away into the nearest hallway.

Dipper glanced over at Pacifica. She was still walking and talking about the politics, so he made a rash decision and left. He quickly made his way to the hallway where the mystery man entered, but made sure he didn't look like he was in a rush or chasing after someone. Once he got to his destination, the prince slipped in and looked around the dark hallway. He continued to walk, trying to catch a glimpse of anything yellow, but all he saw were gray stones and tall pillers casting shadows from the moonlight.

The further he walked the quieter the music became and the gut turning feeling of something bad returned, but only a second too late. Something piercing was suddenly jabbed into his neck from behind, making the royal wince at the attack. A serum, and a strong one, was injected into his blood stream. The moment the liquid serged through his blood, Dipper's entire body went limp, causing him to fall due to the numb muscles that couldn't support his weight.

In his blurry state, he looked down the empty gray hallway, then blinked slowly, only to open his eyes to see a blurry image of the figure he was searching for. The man crouched down to his fallen hight and tilted his head. The golden mask reflected from the moon's bright light, and Dipper saw the crystal gold irises in the man's eyes before completely submitting into black. The music came no more.

* * *

 

Brown eyes slowly fluttered open. His vision was blurry and a roaring headache immediately made itself known. The awful smell of cheap rum and salty ocean air surrounded his sences, and his face felt naked in the absence of his mask, but the thing that made him fully awake was when one side of his body was roughly jerked as someone next to him sneezed loudly.

Dipper's eyes widened completely when reality hit him. The entire room was wooden from roof to wall and wall to floor, decorated in old furniture. A metal bed frame took up most of the space. The entire area had a gray hue to it and was unsteady for it rocked back and forth occasionally. He snapped his head up and immediately struggled against the tight grip that rough looking men had on him. He looked frantic as he felt.

"Ah, good job, Eightball! Ya woke him up!"  
Said in a high pitched voice by the scrawny stranger that held Dipper's left side.

The burly looking one on his right sniffled and tugs Dipper harshly to warn him to be still.  
"Sorry, Key. I ain't like this 'cept around them damn trees in this town. 'Makes me act up."

Dipper continued to struggle in their grasps, making noises of frustration in the process. " _Get_  your _filthy_  hands off me!"  
He bellowed angrily as he pushed and pulled to get loose but to no avail.

The two lackeys looked at each other with quirked eyebrows as the kid continued to struggle against their grip, both not really caring what the little twirp had to say. They remained unphased until the sudden creak of a door opened, causing a gust of wind to surge through the small room. The two men straightend their backs and gripped tighter on Dipper's limbs, making him wince and give a hiss of pain.

"Easy, lads. If you break him, he'd be of no use."  
A tall figure wistfully said as he entered with his black boots tapping against the wooden floor as he walked in. The man's face was covered from the top of his defined nose and up by a gold mask -the same one the mystery man wore at the celebration, except the difference between that man and this one was that _this_  one had a sheathed sword on his right side and a gun tucked in a holster on his left.

Dipper lashed out in another attempt to free himself from the uncomfortable grips the men had on him, and thankfully their grip eased when the blonde ordered them to, but Dipper was still hell bent on being released.  
"Tell these men to let me go! Do you have _any_ idea who I-"

"I'm aware of who you are, prince Mason."

The crown prince glared at the blonde man in front of him.  
"Who are you?"

The man took a few steps closer and leaned forward so only inches of space separated them. "I'd say I'm a bit offended that you don't know my face. Its quit a lovely one, is it not?"  
He said with a smug smile, knowing the royal brunette couldn't properly see it behind the mask.

" _Who. Are. You_."  
He said once again with some bite in his words.

The man leaned back and the amusement in his expression died out.  
"So serious. How boring."

Brown eyes glared daggers up at the blonde.  
"You know my status so it'll be unwise if you don't tell your men to unhand me now while I still have mercy in my heart or I'll-"

The man laughed harshly cutting Dipper's words off once again.  
" _Ha_! Run and hide behind your father? Don't kid yourself, _kid_. Everyone knows that King Pines is a selfish power seeking bastard. He'll trade you off to Satan himself just for a bigger castle."

Dipper's glare hardened as he lashed out again, only this time his goal was to hit the man in the mask, but the lackeys held him back from doing so.

"Stop moving, kid!"  
Yelled the high pitched lackey, but Dipper ignored him.

"He may be a bastard, but he is a _king_! He'll have your _heads_  for speaking ill of him!!

Dipper knew what the blonde in the mask was saying could be a hundred percent accurate, but at the moment, Dipper didn't want to hear such foul words spoken. What he wanted was freedom and to punch the shit out of the cocky prick who _dared_  hold him captive.

"Screaming is futile, _your Majesty_. You're gonna want to save your energy." With that said, the man turns around and makes his way back out the door, but before he could take one step out, Dipper called after him.

"If I am to be held captive on your ship, I should at least be enlightened on a name!"

The blonde paused for a moment, thinking to himself, debating whether or not to answer the prince's query, but soon came to a decision.

"Cipher. _Captain_  Bill Cipher."

After that was said, Captain Cipher waved his hand at the lackeys in dismissal, before leaving the room without another word. As soon as he left, Dipper was suddenly dragged over to the bed. Fear instantly struck him, thinking the worse that these men might do to him.

"Let go! I will not _allow_ this! Let me go!"

They threw him on the bed, causing the mattress to bounce from the sudden weight. The big burly lackey held on tight to Dipper while the scrawny one dragged something from underneath the bed side table. Dipper closed his eyes and mentally prepared for the nightmare to begin. His heart raced so hard in his chest he thought it was about to burst out. He kept repeating in his head that it'll be over soon. They'll have their way and it'll be over. However, all thoughts ceased though when he felt cold, heavy metal wrapped around his wrist. The confused prince took a chance and opened his eyes to see the high pitched lackey chaining him up to the rustic bed post.The brunette closed his eyes and sighed out in relief and plopped his head down on the pillow beneath him as he passed out from the hype he had put himself under.

Eightball got off of Dipper and stood next to his fellow crew member that had a keyhole tattoo on his bald forehead. The two lackeys rolled their eyes and looked down at the passed out prince on the old bed.

"This kid gots to chill."  
Said Key as he shook his head.

"Yeah," the other chimed in, "...wanna grab some rum?"

Key instantly chuckled and puts a hand on the burly lackey's shoulder.  
"My buddy, I thought you'd never ask!"  
He said, and both made their way to the front deck, leaving a sleeping prince behind.

* * *

 

Bill sat at his desk, leaning in his chair as his boots crossed ontop of the furniture covered in maps and papers of past missions. While staring at the golden mask resting on his king sized mattress, the captain thoughtfully ran his thumb over his bottom lip as he played the earlier conversation with the prince in his head. However, his thoughts were cut short when a knock came from his cabin door.

"Enter."  
He said.

The door opened with a creak, revealing a middle aged woman clothed in different shades of red with faint pink hair, crossing her arms as she leaned against the door frame.

"Pyronica."  
The captain acknowledged.

"Dinner is done. 'T said to eat the chicken this time or he'll shove the whole bird down your throat."

Pyronica said watching her captain instantly glare up at the threat, to which she held her arms up in defense.  
"Hey, his words not mine. I'm just the messenger."

The captain sat still for a moment before he swung his legs off the desk and stood up, grabbing his yellow coat from the back of his chair in one motion, and walked up to his door. "Well, tell him to watch his tongue," he ordered as he puts on his coat, walking right next to the lady, "before I _cut_  it out."

The blonde gave a half hearted glare at her as he waited for a response. "Aye aye, cap'n." She wistfully said with a sigh.

Bill took one last look at her before heading out the door and up the stairs to the second floor where everyone else was residing.

His room was the entire third floor to the ship. Normally a captain would sleep on the first floor, but Bill loved the space and peace the third floor gave so he took it, giving his crew the first floor. However, when it was time to eat, they all would gather up on the second floor and take in whatever his crew member, Teeth or "T" for short, would make. That's where everyone would be at this time.

Everyone except their royal guest.


	3. First day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So posting won't be as frequent, but rest assured, I have over half of the story already in process of proof reading so the wait won't be too long. An update every other week, maybe two....We'll see...

It was the next morning.The sound of seagulls squawking and bells ringing awoke Dipper from deep slumber. Sleepy, brown eyes scanned his surroundings, noticing the plain wooden walls and the rocking feeling that slightly swayed him as he lied down in the unfamiliar stiff bed. He slowly sat up and looked around the room at a different view before moving his hand to run his fingers through his hair, only to stop when he heard the loud jangling noises of chains.

He looked at his shackled cladded wrist then down the chain that connected him to the bed post. Memories from last night slowly came back, making him drop his hand down in the sheets and sigh out in tired frustration.

"Right." He quietly mouthed to himself.

As he was slowly excepting the fact that he's been kidnapped, the cabin door swung open, revealing a middle aged woman with pink hair.

"Cap'n wants to see ya. Don't struggle or I'll slice you open."  
She threatened as she walked over to the side of the bed where the other chain cuff was linked to. Dipper gritted his teeth and held back the sneering comment he wanted to spew, but something in his gut told him that she is a woman who is true to her words.

Pyronica takes a key from a makeshift pocket in her red trousers. In Dipper's mind it was strange to see a woman in pants, only because he's never seen it before since he was raised around ladies in dresses. The prince was knocked out of his thoughts when the lady takes the key and opens the cuff that was connected to the metal bed post.

"Give me your other hand."

Dipper sat there looking at her, not registering her words for he was still waking up, but she didn't have the patience so she grumbles and forcefully grabs Dipper's wrist, causing him to jerk forward. His eyes widened as she slapped on the other shackle to his free hand, now making it captive as well.

Pyronica shoves his hands away and starts heading towards the door. She stopped and held it open for Dipper to walk through, only to see him still in bed.

"Are you dumb _and_  deaf!? The captain wants to see you, now get off your fuck'n ass and get _move'n_!"

At the harsh sound of her yelling, Dipper quickly threw the sheets off of him and followed the angry lady's instructions. The color of her hair only made her look more fierce along with her accusing eyes. He quickly walks through the opened door and stopped to look at the new surroundings, but the female lackey pushed him forward.

"Keep walking 'til we reach the deck, then take a right." Her words were so demanding, almost like that of a queen.

Dipper followed her orders and continued walking. At the end of the little hallway, a three step wooden stair case led up to the outside. The two walked out onto the top deck that had a dark rail at the edge, separating it from the lower deck. The bright sun shined which caused Dipper to put his hands up in front of his face to try and shield his eyes. Pyronica grumbled warningly behind him which gave an indication that her patience was waining thin, so he continued on with his walk in chains.

Other crew members paused their work to look up and catch a peak at their new guest. The wind caused their hair to follow its every direction as they worked to sale across the great ocean waters.

"How much you think we gain if we sold him off to the whore house?"  
Said a big burly man in a scottish accent as he leaned against the top of his mop handle.

"They have man whores?"  
Said a scrawny one in rags.

"Of course not!" Another bellowed. "What freak would want a man as a whore?"

Dipper heard them all and looked away from the harsh words, but kept his held up high and continued forward like he didn't hear anything. This needs to end. He needs to be home. He needs Mabel.

The lady takes him to a stair case that leads down deeper into the ship. It was dark down the stairs, but he could easily see a decrative door at the bottom, so he walked down the steps making his chains rattle with every movement. Once at the bottom, Pyronica leans in over Dipper making him extremely uncomfortable. She wasn't gross, but she was not the gender he preferred.

After she knocked, a qaint voice spoke up from the other side of the door.  
"Enter."  
It said.

She opened the door and pushed Dipper in causing him to accidentally trip over his feet in surprise and fall to the floor with a loud thud. He caught himself with his forearms just in time before his face could hit the ground, but in doing so, he scraped his elbows through his top,  and gave a hiss in response.

"Pyronica." The deep voice said. "Play nice."

The lady scoffed and sneered down at Dipper's fallen body. "I'll play nice when his father's dead."

Dipper stood up and glared at the lady as she did the same with the same amount of aggressiveness. He heard the sigh of the captain behind him before he order her out.

"Leave us, and tell the boys to prepare for docking on the next shore we see."

Pyronica pulled up her sleeves and rolled them so that they would stay in place as she responded to the blonde. "Aye aye."

After that she glared at Dipper one last time before talking her leave.

"Sit." Capitan Cipher said directly to the prince

The door closed behind Pyronica and Dipper turned his glare over to the man standing over the desk, but his glare quickly died when he realized that the captain's face was free of the golden mask. Dipper could only see the top of his blonde head and the tip of his nose for the captain was looking down at a map. However, even at this angle, Dipper could tell that the man had strong features. The captain was more handsome than Dipper would like to admit, but he was his kidnapper and Dipper was not about to allow himself to be tricked by the good looks or the persuasive voice, so he stayed still as his eyes fell into a glare once again.

When Bill didn't hear any movement, he glanced up at the brunette to make sure he was there, then looked back down at the map as he quirked a blonde eyebrow.

"Or stand there and act like a spoiled child."

He casually commented, before looking back up to the brunette. Dipper puffed his cheeks out in annoyance but stopped himself when he realized he was just proving the pirate right. He thought for a second before moving to the chair that was placed on the other side of the desk and sat in it as he continued to glare at the blonde standing across from him.

"Take me back."

"No."

Dipper leaned back into the chair and crossed his arms, making his chains rattle at the movement and gave a slight huff, making Bill to glance up at him and notice the prince's bad posture.

"For a future king, you don't seem to have kingly manners."

Dipper's glare sharpened as he looked at the blonde devil sitting across from him.  
"Don't you  _dare_ lecture me on how to act "kingly". If I'm going to-..."

Dipper bit the inside of his cheeks to stop himself before he said anymore. His kidnapper doesn't need to know about his personal thoughts and feelings. That was something he kept to himself and his sister, but to be fair, his mind is not in the best of places at the moment, so he might've let a little too much slip to go unnoticed.

"You're going to what?"  
Bill said staring at the brunette with his golden eyes.

Dipper looked away from the man and stared off into the spacious room the captain had. Bill noticed the hesitation, so he sat down in his chair and leaned his elbows on his desk creating a creak in the silent room.

"I will not repeat myself again, Mason."

Brown eyes hardened at the sound of his birth name and the anger he's been holding in since his arrival finally surfaced and spilled.

"If I'm going to be thrown around like a rag doll between you _savages_ , then I might as well act however the hell I _want_. Kingly or not!"

Bill looked at the brunette and tilted his head in question.  
"Savages? We may be pirates but we are not savages."

The prince scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
"Your crew seem to-"

"My _crew_  act the way they do because they have motive," the captain interjected, "and by our code, if we have motive then we have reason. We are allowed to act any way we want as long as it doesn't affect the sail."

Dipper took the information in, rolling it around in his head a feeling times, and couldn't help to feel a little unnerved by the blonde's words.

"And..." he spoke, unsure if he wanted to continue his thought, "do _you_  have a motive?"

The smirk Bill gave him sent a shiver down his spine for it was a smirk that contains thousands of secrets. Captain Cipher leaned back into his chair and placed his boots on top of the large desk while he stared at Dipper.

"That all depends on you."

At that, Dipper quirked an eyebrow up in doubt.  
"Me?"

The captain shrugged his shoulders casually as he looked at his fingernails.  
"Its simple really. Play nicely, obey my orders, and don't attempt to escape. There's no way out for you anyways." The captain glanced up at Dipper with eyes that screemed a promise of death. "It'd be foolish for you to even try."

Dipper gulped at the threat for he has no idea what this man or his crew might do if he upsets them. However, he wasn't going to give in without a fight.

"You said your men...and woman," he added as a second thought, "only act on motive. _they_  seem keen on pushing me around, but not you. Why?"

The accusing look Dipper gave the blonde did not phase him. Instead, Bill smirked. "My qaulm is not with you, and to ease your mind, you're not my crew's issue either. They only despise you, because they don't know how to act around the kin of the man who destroyed their lives."

Dipper scoffed.  
"My father does what's best for his kingdom." The prince said. "If he " _destroyed_ " their lives as you claim, then they must've done something that made him obligated to do so."

Bill scoffed and looked at the prince unbelievabley.  
"That's what you think? You think my crew were in the wrong?"  
Dipper said nothing or did nothing, so Bill decided to enlighten the naive royal. He quickly stood up from his desk and motioned for the brunette to follow him to which Dipper got up making the chains rattle once again at his motions. The two walked out of the big cabin room and up the stairs that lead them back to the deck where the crew was working on.

Pyronica was steering the ship, Eightball and Hex were working on the sails, the men from earlier who made nasty comments were still scrubbing the deck with others and the rest of the crew were managing the sails.

"Let me share something with you,  _your_   _grace_." Said Bill as they walked up to the designer rail that seperated the lower deck from the top deck where the wheel was. "Everyone in my crew had a family, whether it be a spouse, kids, a simple lover, or..." Dipper noticed the hesitation, but Bill continued on like it never happened.  
"...a sibling."

Dipper watched as something dark danced in the blonde's unique colored eyes, but was knocked out of his trance when he spoke up again. "They loved them like they were the cure to all things wrong in the world, but thanks to your father, their world was taken and killed off like sheep."

Dipper knew his father can be rough on his people, and he knows he does it to secure his safety and the safety of his heirs, but what this pirate said made him feel like he was some how responsible for these people's hatred.

"My second in command - Pyronica." Bill said pointing at the lady with pink hair. "She lived in the worst part of the lands. Not many cared about her, but when she had to raise a kid on her own, rumors spread saying the child belonged to the devil and because she was born with the strange color hair, it only added to the fire. The rumors soon reached your father and he sent his guards to lock her up and take the child and throw it in a lake, all because of rumored superstition. She managed to escape but was too late."

Dipper stared at the lady who was controling the ship's navigations. A big part of him wanted to comfort her, but he reminded himself that she would probably snap his neck if he got anywhere near her without Bill's orders. Especially now since he learned of her reasons as to why she acts the way she does towards him. He would've done the same.

The blonde then pointed over to the burly man who held him up when he first awoke on the ship.  
"That is Eightball. He isn't easy on the eyes, but he found a lady who adored him like no other. They planned their entire life with love that could last an eternity. He wanted to propose to her so he worked day and night to buy a ring fit for a nobelman's wife.The town was always skeptical of their union, so when they saw the ring, they accused him of stealing it and as punishment they burned down his house with her in it while he was out running errands. He used the rest of his money to travel to the castle and beg the king to justify her, but the king had my friend thrown out without a second glance."

The brunette furrowed his eyebrows and walked forward, placing his hands on the rail, making the chains rattle, as he took in all the information Bill was giving him. Dipper fairly remembers that day. He was four -maybe five, when he witnessed his father ordering his guards to take out a big man with tears streaming down his face, screaming about injustice done to a lover. He remembers the pleading look the man sent his way right before the giant doors closed.

Dipper forced the memory to end and opened his eyes, looking ahead of him into the ocean that surrounded the boat. There is a high chance that this man was trying to guilt trip him, but Dipper will not be so easily fooled.

"My father may be a brute of a man, but he has an _entire_  kingdom to run and keep stable. Sacrifices need to be made." The prince said before turning around to look at the tall blonde once again. "And why would I believe anything you have to say? You're scum! A _pirate_!"

Dipper was expecting the man to lash out a harsh retort, maybe even a slap, but was instead shocked to see hear him give a sharp laugh. The blonde didn't look at him, for his eyes looked over the ocean where the sky met the water.

"You believe that _just_  because I'm a pirate I was born scum and lived as scum? You can dream it up however you please, but that is not my story."

He then walked away without another word, heading straight to Pyronica at the wheel, having a short conversation before taking over the job while she walked over to the king-to-be and grabbed him by the arm. She forces him away from the railing and walks to the entrance into the second floor where his current room was at. He quickly deducted that the captain told her to put him back into the room, leaving him with nothing but his thoughts. They walk down the little stair case and down the hall where the room he's been sleeping in was. The two entered with him quickly finding a seat on the bed and her unlatching one chain from his wrist and latching it back onto the bed post to keep him from running off.

As she was leaving, a sudden thought came to Dipper's mind to which he blurted out without a second thought.  
"What was it's name? Your...child?"

Pyronica stopped and turned around with a look of pure hatred in her eyes and Dipper shrunk into himself, regretting the question. "Go to hell."  
She seethed before roughly opening the door and slamming it shut.

The silence after was deafening. Dipper looked around the lonely room and sighed out loud to himself, thinking about what life would've been like if his curiosity didn't get the better of him...or his dick. Though, if he were to be honest, his kidnapping is the only thing interesting in his life. Preparing to rule an entire country since he could walk was a very boring life to live. All he ever talked about was politics and manners, but what he wanted was air to breathe and a life to live freely.

The brunette then looked down at the chains that held him to the bed for it was a reminder that he isn't free and he wasn't getting fresh air in the closed off room anytime soon. Brown eyes then searched around the area before landing on a plate of food that laid untouched on the bedside table. A plate with a cold chicken leg and stale bread.

"Hm..."  
Dipper thought to himself, tilting his head in wonder.

 

* * *

 

"Cap'n, the sun is set'n."

Bill heard one of his crew members announce to him from the lower deck, sighing as he spun the wheel.  
"Aye it is. That was quick. Go then. Tell the others to retire as well. I'll drop anchor."

The scrawny member nodded his head with an "aye, cap'n" in response before walking across the lower deck and spreading the blonde man's orders. Golden eyes watched as his men paused their jobs and headed into the first floor and waited until it was time to feed. T was sure to cook something good for them like he always does. After a long day of work, the crew deserved a well prepared meal.

He stared out into the sun set as it went down behind the water and the night rolled in. He took this moment of silence to think about his plans and what he was going to do with the prince chained in his ship. The stubborn royal was a simple pawn in the captain's big game, but the more he thought the more he realized the possibilities the brunette could become of value to. Bill knew once people noticed that the king-to-be was missing, they would notify the king of Cali and send out search parties for the missing royal. However, Bill _also_  knew that they would never find the prince until the pirate _wants_  them to. He isn't called devil of the seas for nothing.

"You know if you wanted to keep me locked up then you should really check the kind of things you give me."

Bill spun around, whipping out his sword and pointed it at the intruder of silent peace, the blade reflecting off of the moonlight as he held it up. He saw the prince leaning against the doorway frame, looking down at his hands as he twirled a tiny sharpend bone in them. Golden eyes watched as the royal pushed himself off the door frame and walked over to the blonde. He took the chicken bone in his hands and shoved it against the captain's chest before walking away on the deck, causing the man to catch it before it fell. He was surprised to see the royal, but he got over his moment of shock and grumbled angrily.

"The hell you think you're doing?"

Dipper rolled his eyes and turned around to look at his capturer.  
"Don't worry. I'm not breaking any of your dumb rules." He then turned back around and continued his observation of the ship he was currently trapped on while leaning against the dark railing.

Bill rested an arm against the giant wheel and stared the royal down, making sure he didn't try anything funny.  
"Are all royals such conceivable pricks or is that just you, your _highness_?"

The brunette smirked to himself as he swiped his finger across the surface of the rail, inspecting the little dust he picked up before flicking it away.  
"Are all pirates down right hideous?" He said mockingly as he turned around to look at the man. "Or is that just you, _captain_?"

The blonde wasn't phased at all and that pissed Dipper off for the lack of reaction. However, Bill did crack a crooked smile and the look of mischief in his eyes unnerved the brunette.

"Your sister wouldn't agree with that."  
He said, giving a sinister chuckle.

At the ludicris mention of Mabel, Dipper glared daggers at the man and his vision went completely red. _No one_  talks like that about his sister, _especially_  to his face. Dipper growled and lashed out, trying to land a punch on the blonde, but Bill caught his wrist and tripped him with his foot, causing the royal to flip and land on the deck with harsh impact. Instantly, Dipper groaned out in pain from the unexpected fall.

"Rule one: play nicely."  
The blonde stated as he picked up the groaning prince from the back of the collar, hauling him to his feet and dragging him into the room he was provided with.

Dipper's entire side was burning up with pain. He was sure he either cracked a bone or bruised it hard enough to feel like it was cracked. His vision became a little blurry but he could still see where they were and what the blonde captain was doing. He felt his body drop, landing on the old mattress with a bit of bounce, making the young royal to groan out in pain.

"Ass." He whispered quietly between them while Bill put the cuff back on him and latched the lock before putting the key in his boots.

Bill leaned down and grabbed Dipper's jaw, forcing him to look up at him with his mocha eyes, making the brunnete shiver from the cold metal of the pirate's rings.

"You didn't play _nicely_."  
He said before roughly moving away and walking out the door of the boy's current cabin.

Dipper watched after him and huffed out angrily after the blonde left, leaving him alone with his thoughts once again. He mentally kicked himself for leaving the chicken bone with the pirate and for pridefully showing off how he escaped. Now the blonde will double check what he sends into the cabin, and Dipper probably just lost the only chance he'll get to escape. He grumbled out one more time at his stupidity before shuffling underneath the sheets and letting the sway of the water underneath them lure him to sleep so he could waste time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this and giving it a try! I know it can be annoying to read stories that are in the process, but the chance you took on this is always appreciated. I tried catching all the little errors, but some might've slipped by, so sorry. Next chapter will include some exciting things, so stick around for that if you're curious~


	4. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy 4/20
> 
> Haha, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Its one of my favorites :)

The next day, Bill sat at his desk, in the middle of writing a message when his second in command bursted through his door without permission like she usually waits for. He glared at her, but the look of bad news stopped him.

"Four ships approaching to the right of us."

Bill instantly got up from his desk and followed Pyronica up to the main deck where other crew members were seen looking over the ship side, checking out the distance at the fast approaching ships.

" _Get_  your _lazy_  asses back to work before I blow a fuse!"

The booming voice of their captain startled the men, causing them to jump in shock and quickly follow the blonde's orders as they went back to the jobs they were assigned to earlier that morning. Bill dropped his glare on them and instead aimed it towards the ships in the distance. Pyronica came up next to him and looked out at the ships as well.

"What's the plan, cap'n?"

Bill grumbled out and glared at the ships heading for them.  
"Prepare to arm. Make sure the crew knows protocol 3, and keep the royal pain quiet."

The pink haired pirate nodded her head as she squinted, trying to keep the sun out of her eyes.  
"I'll let the crew know. You need to keep out of sight incase these men recognize ya."

"Then _I'll_  keep our guest accompanied." He stated as he walked off. He then stopped and turned around briefly to look at her. "Oh, and, Pyronica?"

The lackey looked at him and quirked an eyebrow up.

" _Don't_  order me around."  
With that said, Bill turned back and made his way down to the second floor of his ship, not noticing the smirk his second in command gave.

The blonde captain soon reached the room where the brunette resided in. He opened the door and was about to say what he needed when he noticed that the royal prince was still _asleep_. Confused, Bill closed the door and walked over to the circular window and looked outside to see where the sun is, thinking he might've been wrong on what time of day he thought it was. However, he tracked the sun high in the sky and knew he wasn't wrong. It was 1 o'clock in the damn afternoon. _How_  was this kid _still_  sleeping?

The blonde captain looked over the brunette in bed and stared at him quizzically before walking over to his sleeping form and waved a hand over his face to see if the brunette was faking it, but he never opened his eyes. Bill decided to let the prince sleep since it was easier than waking him up and _telling_  him to keep quiet when he already is by _sleeping_. He leaves him alone and walks over to the window once again, pressing his body to the wall, but peeking out the window from the side to keep an eye out for the ships that were advancing on them.

Dipper shuffled in his sleep so he was now on his side, facing the blonde with his hands wrapped around the white pillow. His soft mumbling was the only sound in the room except for the blonde's own breathing. Bill glanced over at him before looking back out the window, mentally willing the brunette to stay asleep.

The ships finally caught up next to his. He stayed quiet as he listened to anything that could be happening on the outer decks. So far all he's heard were a few broken words exchanged between his second in command and an unfamiliar posh voice. Bill grumbled for he couldn't make out what they were saying so he ducked underneath the window for good measure before tiptoeing his way to the cabin door. There, he could catch the exchange between Pyronica and the commander of the unwanted ships.

"So you haven't seen this boy or know anyone who might've seen him while on one of your stops?"  
The stranger asked.

"No, sir. I ain't seen much folks 'cept my fish'n crew and my customers."  
He heard Pyronica say, using her fake accent and their cover.

"Not that I don't believe you, ma'am, but my men and I are ordered to search every passing ship we see. The fellow we are looking for is quite an important one."

Bill mentally cursed at the stranger for wanting to be so meticulous. Pyronica is sure to be hesitating on how to respond to that.

"I don't see why ya have to! I can tell ya exactly where everything is! Down there is my sleeping chamber, up there is my some of my men's chambers, and right there leads to our kitchen a few more of my men's chambers, and our storage."

The blonde chided Pyronica's fast thinking, knowing that she was pointing out everything as she went along.

"I still need to check, ma'am, by order of the King of Cali."

After that was said, the sound of multiple metal boots echoed against his ship's wooden floor. Bill had to think and think _fast_  before their entire cover gets blown. Golden eyes then landed on the sleeping brunette in bed and a dangerous idea entered the blonde's mind.

Quickly, he ran to the bed, discarding his shirt onto the floor on his way over, and jumped into the bed, sliding underneath the thick sheets, hovering on top of the royal. Suddenly, mocha brown eyes shot wide open at the sudden feeling of extra weight ontop of him, but Bill quickly pressed a hand tightly over his mouth to keep him from screaming and blowing his improvised cover.

He made sure his shirtless back was exposed and his trousers were covered by the white sheets, before grabbing Dipper's legs and spreading them apart individually with his free hand.He slid his body in between them and started rocking his hips at a fast pace against each other's lower halves, causing the bed to creek with his motions. He begins to make loud high pitched female moans of pleasure, making them sound like they were coming from the boy below him.

The prince below furrowed his eyebrows, looking up  _mortified_  at the blonde's actions as Bill gave him a look of warning while he continued to rock his hips and make the rediculous moans. Bill then heard the door behind them open and continued his show with a bit more energy.

" _Good God_!"  
He heard the commander yell in surprise.

The blonde rocked his hips more and made his moans louder and louder like they were about to " _climax_ ". He knew he'll get shit from his pink haired lackey, but he'll have to deal with her later, because right now he needs to worry about getting the damn royal _fleas_  off his ship.

He heard the door behind him quickly slam shut, but Bill continued the show for good measure, ending with a loud moan, signaling as their " _finish_ " all the while Dipper looked absolutely mortified and confused. After a few moments of silence, Bill got out their position and quickly walked over to the circular window, and watched as the commander leave beat red on his ears and cheeks. The blonde smirked as he watched the ships sail away on the ocean waters, far away from his own. Once the prince gathered his jumbled thoughts, he glared over at the half naked blonde standing by the window.

" _What_  in the _hell_  was _that_!?"  
He bellowed angrily.

Bill glanced over at him, monotonely, before moving away from the window and heading towards his discarded shirt from the floor. "A hell of an improv."  
He chided.

Dipper threw the sheets away from him as he angrily stood up and tried to march over to the blonde, but his chains stopped him from going too far. So he stood as far as he could.

" _Improv_? Improv for _what_?!"  
Bill ignored him as he picked up his shirt and ruffled it around, trying to find the opening of it, making Dipper angrier at the lack of response.  
"I _demand_  you to answer me!"

The blonde's facial expression remained neutral, but aggravation was heavily noticed in his voice, though Dipper could tell he was restraining himself from blowing up. "On _my_  ship, your are _not_  above me. In my _life_ , you are not above me. _You're_  demanding is worth _nothing_  to me!"

The lashed out words hit Dipper harder than he expected, but he didn't let that show to the blonde.  
"You can't just _violate_  me like that and _not_  explain yourself!"

Bill slipped on the shirt over his head and made his way out the door without responding, leaving a very flushed and very confused prince behind in his flustered state. As soon as Bill reached the top deck he was greeted by his second in command giving him a knowing look to which he ignored too.

"Not a word or you'll be sleeping with the fishes."

Pyronica backed off but didn't drop the smug smirk she had. Bill grumbled to himself as he walked away from her and over to the railing to speak with his crew.

"Aye, Men! Way to convince them damn pests! Pause your work and grab some grub!"  
He shouted out to his crew on the lower deck.

They all cheered and whooped as they knotted the sails and dropped the anchor so they could do as the captain ordered, grabbing something to eat before they had to continue their work. The blonde smirked to himself as he watched, satisfied at his men enjoying themselves as they walked up the stairs to the upper deck and into the second floor. Pyronica came up to him with the smirk still tugging on her face, and Bill instantly knew it only meant trouble.

"So you're into royals now, huh?"

The blonde gave a deep frown as he glared daggers at the older woman.  
"You have a death wish, you know that?"

She shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms before popping a hip out in that strange pose girls like to do when they act smug.  
"I'm just saying, Bill, you looked awfully convincing."

He rested a hand on the butt of his sword, giving a sign of warning to his lackey. Pyronica noticed the gesture, but knew the blonde would never actually harm any of his adored crew members.

"And _I'm_  saying another word about it and I'll shove a whole damn _sail post_  down your throat."

The pink pirate remained unphased at the empty words her captain rambled on about. Bill knew his threat didn't mean anything to his second in comand so he grumbled at her before walking away to his chamber.  
"Make sure food is brought to him before the crew eats everything." He ordered over his shoulder as he continued his walk.

"Aye aye, cap'n."

 

* * *

 

After an hour of eating and relaxing, Bill's crew members got back to work on mending the sails and keeping their coordinations while others swabbed the deck. Pyronica kept at the wheel and watched over the men as they worked hard on the lower deck under the sun's light. The sound of seagulls squealed above them, signifying that land was nearby. Soon the sail post lackey, a big burly man with a well taken care of mustache that curls at the end, yelled down to the pink pirate, causing everyone to pause their work.

"Town a head!"

The crew whooped at the news while Pyronica ordered another lackey to take control of the wheel while she goes to notify their captain.  
"Eightball! Wheel."

She walked down the steps and knocked on the dark door, waiting for approval from the blonde.  
"Enter."  
Once she heard the words, Pyronica walked in and stood at the doorway.

"Hex said town a head. Are we taking the stop?"

Bill dropped the book in his hand and placed it in the top drawer of his desk before standing up and collecting his discarded coat from his untouched bed. Pyronica glanced over at the furniture and inwardly sighed to herself. She worries that the blonde's health will start to fall if he didn't go to sleep sometime soon. However, she knew the stubborn kid would argue with her until he collapses, so she let it be and instead followed him up to the deck.

Bill threw his floor length coat on and walks down to the second deck towards the giant rope net and starts his short climb up it to hang off the side and get a view of the town the sail post lackey was yelling about. Sure enough there was a big town that was off the coast line in a giant forest of palm trees that stretched on for miles across.

"Land ho, men!"  
He shouted.

"Land ho!!!"  
They yelled back in unison.

The ship soon reached the docking parts of the busy town and anchored themselves to keep the ship from sailing away, grabbed the docking bridge rail and slid it down until it hit the land next to other ships. Bill's men grabbed the things they needed before walking down the board and making their way into the town with their tasked jobs on their mind.

Dipper, however, grew extremely curious as to where they could be. He stood up from the bed and went as far as he could before his chains snagged him, but luckily he was close enough to the other window to see that the ship had docked by land. Then his door was suddenly swung wide open, revealing Captain Cipher and the scrawny lackey that held him down on his first day on board. He glared at the blonde, but Bill merely looked away and gave his orders to the scrawny lackey.

"Keep an eye on him, Key. Here's this in case you need to run from any guards."  
He said handing the scrawny one a key Dipper was all too familiar with.

"A _babysitter_? Really?"  
The royal brunette commented as he crossed his arms and glared up at the blonde, still angry about what happened earlier that evening, but Bill ignored it.

"Aye aye, cap'n."  
Said the lackey.

Bill nodded before taking one last look at the royal pain on his ship.  
"Stay. _Here_."

With that said, the captain took his leave and joined the rest of his crew members out in the busy crowd of simpletons and merchants. Dipper watched the man through the dirty window, walking down the board bridge to join the townsmen and women. After he disappeared into the crowd, Dipper walked over to the bed, siting in the sheets and looked over at the lackey who leaned against the wall, staring the brunette down. He noticed that a blue mark was tattooed high on the man's bald head, but couldn't tell what it was so the prince looked harder and realized that it was a simple tattoo of a keyhole.

"Key? Is that because of your tat?"

The prince asked, trying to keep himself occupied with conversation, but the lackey simply grumbled and said nothing. Dipper rolled his eyes and sighed out, looking anywhere but the bald guy, and mentally grumbled to himself on how the _babysitter_  the blonde assigned him was _such_  a conversationalist.

 

* * *

 

An hour passed by and the silence stretched deafeningly long. Dipper wanted out, but he needed a plan on how to get the key from the glowering pirate. He thought long and hard until an idea popped into his head. It was risky, but it was worth a shot. Mocha eyes glanced over at the pirate.

"I need to use the restroom."

Key looked at him but didn't make any indication on answering or moving, which the brunette knew was going to happen but still made Dipper huff out and glare at the dirty pirate.

"I haven't peed since I got on this damn boat, and I'm pretty sure its been a few days. Now, I _need_  to take a  _piss._ "

Key rolled his eyes and grumbled out in annoyance before pushing himself off the wall and over to the demanding prince. He took the key out of his makeshift pocket and roughly grabs the boy's chained wrist, opening the chain up. Dipper smiled to himself and down at his wrist appreciative. Dipper stood up and stretched out the kinks he got from laying down for so long.  
"Thanks."

He looked in the dark blue eyes of the lackey and gave a quick smile before he suddenly stomped on the lackey's foot, threw his elbow up, connecting it to the man's face, and took off running, leaving Key a groaning mess on the cabin floor with a broken foot and bloody nose.

The prince took off his filthy blue top, dropping it on the floor as he ran, and was to the doorway of the first deck when an idea struck him. He ran out into the sunlight and took a right, heading straight to the captain's chambers, quickly running inside, slamming the door wide open. Mocha eyes scanned the room and spotted a trunk that laid against the blonde's bed before running over to it, opening it, and rummaging through the articles of clothing until he found a clean off-white, long sleeve shirt that ruffled at the cuffs and something that he could hide his face without sticking out in the crowd. He quickly found a bland hooded coat that stopped at his thighs and threw it on before bolting it up the stairs and off the ship into the crowd.

The prince kept the hood up, shielding his face as he searched around the unfamiliar town for any sign of noblemen or women who might help him escape. However, so far all he's seen is a few kids chasing around chickens down the dirt road, hundreds of peasants exchanging goods with each other at the market, and dirty men passed out on the side lines against old buildings made of dried mud. He couldn't tell if they were homeless, drunk, or both, but either way, the awful smell of rum and _horrible_  body order burned his nose.

He stopped his search when he smelt something fresh cooking coming from the other side of the street market. The brunette's grumbling stomach demanded for him to follow the smell until he reached a meat shop. Near the shop was a crowd surounding a bunch of dancers performing in the middle of the street, dancing to an upbeat folk song being played by a big man sitting down on the ground. Dipper slipped around people to get a better view of the dancers and once he got closer, he realized the dancers were just common folk dancing with their friends and loved ones. He looked around the dance pile and was surprised to see familiar gruff faces in the dance circle as well as a _realy_  familiar one with strong features..

The brunette knew he should leave before he gets spotted but _something_ about the way the blonde moved so joyously grounded Dipper's feet. Brown eyes watched mesmerized as the pirate danced around the folk with crinkles near his eyes from the smile on his face. To the brunette it was odd to see a happy expression on the man. The joy in the gold irises twinkled as the pirate danced around with a few town folk and two of his crew members.

He watched as the blonde laughed as he spun around to grab a random person from the other side of the crowd, however, the prince failed to see a happy stranger coming to him, doing the same, until it was too late. The man grabbed the brunette's wrists and dragged Dipper into the dance circle, causing his hood to fall down in the process. His eyes widened as the stranger moved him energetically to the joyous beat of the folk song. The brunette looked around fearfully to see if the blonde could see him, but he never got the chance for the stranger spun him around into another dancer.

His new partner was full of laughter and smiles just like the last one and soon became extremely effective, so the brunette's mind shut down and tuned in to the feeling of being free for the first time since he was kidnapped. He and his dance partner moved around in joyous patterns before getting switched to another partner to the beat of the song. The prince laughed and smiled as he jumped around like a fool with his new partner doing the same. His laughing partner grabbed his hand and spun him into their arms before spinning him back out, laughing as he grabbed a hold to another dance partner.

The music ceased, leaving him with one hand on the man's shoulder and the other in his grip, standing face to face with the blonde. The town folk around them cheared before going back to their normal lives, but Dipper stood frozen as his smile immediately dropped and was replaced by instant fear. Bill looked down at the boy and Dipper could see the joy dying in his eyes as well, getting replaced by anger.

The frightened royal's mind snapped back into reality and struggled in the blonde's grip, but Bill squeezed the brunette's hand and pulled him tightly against his body to keep him from gitting loose. Dipper's entire body shut down in fear causing him to stop fighting and stand frozen once again. His eyes widened in shock as his heart sped up in fear. Then, without warning, his fighter instinct took off. His knee shot up, hitting the blonde between the legs, and flew his elbow across the pirate's jaw before he took off and ran as fast as he could to free himself from the situation.

Dipper pushed and shoved people out of his way as he ran. He frantically looked over his shoulders and his heart jumped when he saw the blonde had recovered quickly and was running after him with two lackeys at his side. He looked back in front of him and hardly had time to duck underneath a table two townsmen were carrying.

He took a sharp turn down an alley, hoping that it'll throw the pirates off, but to his dismay, they stayed right on his tail. The prince jumped over storage barrels that littered the alleyways, tipping them over to buy him some time and slid over giant crates in hopes of losing his chasers.

He looked behind him once again, but saw that only the lackeys were chasing him, for the blonde was no where in sight. He thought himself lucky, until he heard the click of a gun a few feet away. He skidded to a stop just inches away from colliding with the weapon.

Dipper fearfully looked down into the barrel of a gold revolver as he nervously tried to catch his breath. Bill stood there, his chest heavily from the chase as he held the gun with a ring cladded finger on the trigger, tilting his head slightly down as gave the brunette a frightening, sadistic smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know in the comments what your favorite part was :)


	5. Repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late updates. Life got in the way :(
> 
> However, I have this one ready for you guys!! Enjoy :)

Dipper was thrown into the room he had been detained in for days. He lands roughly on the ground, making him grimace at the severe pain shooting through his body. His ears ringed but he could still hear the hysteric laughter that filled the room as Bill tried to not lose his mind.

"Three rules! Three _simple_  rules and you broke _all_  of them!"

The blonde said in anger before kicking the prince in the side. Dipper cried out in pain as soon as the boot made contact with his bruised body, but the blonde didn't acknowledge it and continued his rant.

"You broke my messenger's foot."

The angry blonde grabs him up by the back of the stolen hood and throws him against the ship's wall so hard the entire thing swayed at the motion. Dipper's mind grew fuzzy but he tried to keep his body from falling again as he held on for dear life to the storage barrel right next to him.

"You didn't stay where I told you."

He roughly grabs the boy by the throat, hauling him up against the wall, taking him a few inches off the ground.

"And you attempted an _escape_."

Dipper faught as hard as he could against the tight grip around his throat, but Bill only tightened it more. The blonde leaned in and angrily sneered in the brunette's face

"The _only_  reason you're still alive is because _I_   _allow_  you to live. If you try _anything_  like this again, I will _gut_  you myself. Now, am I _clear_?"

Dipper whimpered and clawed at the hands to try and breath, but because of his lack of response, Bill tightened his grip making the royal see dark spots in his vision.

" _Am. I. Clear?_ "  
Bill viscously demanded once more.

Dipper tried his best to breath.  
"Y-yes...gah! _Yes_!!!"

At his response, Bill dropped the brunette to the ground and looked down at him unphased as he gasped for fresh air. Dipper's eyes teared up as he tried to not wince at the searing pain in his crushed airway. He wheezed as he took in deep breathes, but Bill remained expressionless.

"Good." The blonde stated as he rolled his shoulders back to regain his cool. "I'm glad we could come to an agreement."

With that said, Bill turns away and walks out the room, shutting the door behind him, leaving Dipper gasping and silently crying on the floor in pain. His whole body ached and his throat was _burning_ , but he continued to cry. He cried for the pain in his body. He cried for the fear of never being free. But most of all, he cried for Mabel.

He feared he'll never see his twin again and that alone was enough to make the royal Pines to _scream_. No words, just sound. All he could do was scream into the quiet room as his tears streamed down his face. He was _so_   _angry_  at himself for letting his curiosity get the better of him. He _longed_  to be back in the castle walls. To be home. To see _her_.

* * *

 

Bill angrily sauntered into his quarters, threw his coat off his body and slammed it onto his desk, causing the entire thing to rattle as it shook from the hard impact. He ran a stressful hand down his face as he tried to calm down, but he kept thinking about his captive which only made him angrier by the second.

He marches over to his opened trunk and slams it shut before continuing his walk to the shelves that held his liquor. He quickly grabs the closest one, which coincidentally was the strongest one, and chugged a big swig. The alcohol burned down his throat, but he didn't care for right now he just wanted to numb himself before he does anything _stupid_ to the kid on the floor above him.

Bill tears the bottle away from his mouth and wipes the remaining dribble away from his lips before taking it with him to his bed. He took a big swig and another before his head became fuzzy with a buzz. He sits there for _hours_ , staring at the blank, wooden walls while thinking about his earlier interaction with the captive, until he finally passed out from the extreme amount of alcohol he just drank in one sitting.

* * *

 

" _Cipher_! "

Bill flinched at the loud voice invading his quiet and tired peace of mind. His eye lids felt heavy and his head raged with a burning migraine as he slowly woke up. He groaned as he groggily lifted a hand over his eyes to wipe the sleep away before looking around his room, spotting his second in command looking very ticked off at the foot of his bed. He tried to push himself up but his entire body felt _heavy_  and the migraine in his head began to double.

He heard his close lackey walk over to his desk, and opened a drawer, pulling out a glass bottle. She placed the bottle of unknown liquid contents on the desk surface before walking over to him and helping him to sit up properly.

"You reak of alcohol, Cipher."

Bill's head roared as he was moved and had a _strong_  urge to purge his stomach, but Pyronica wouldn't allow him just yet. She grabbed the unknown bottle from his desk and placed it against his lips.

"Drink."  
She ordered.

Bill stared at her before glancing at the bottle and taking it out of her hands a bit sluggishly.  
"What did I tell you about giving me orders?"

He groggily mumbled out before he tipped it up and let the disgusting liquid go down his soar throat. Pyronica took it out of his hands before he took too much of it and got up to place it on the shelf.

"You know drinking like you did will kill ya one day."  
She commented as she turned around and leaned against the giant shelf to look at the hungover blonde in bed.

"You're not my mother. So quit acting like it."  
He said without thinking in his state.

Pyronica looked down at the floor, trying to not let the words get to her, but they did, and it _hurt_.  
"You're right." She said, looking back at the blonde with fierce eyes. "Not like I _raised_  ya since the age of _nine_."

With that said, Pyronica pushed herself off the shelf and took her leave, slamming the captain's door on her way out, causing his head to pound in pain. He stared at the door his second in command just stormed out of and sighed out in exasperation, for he knew, drunk or not, he screwed up. The blonde grabbed his forehead, willing the headache to go away so he could go after her, but it didn't want to listen.

The hungover medicine Pyronica gave him soon kicked in though, allowing him the strength to stand up from the bed. Once his boot cladded feet touched the wooden floors of his ship, the blonde stood up and grudgingly walked out his door. He took slow steps up the stairs with the aid of the wall to keep him from falling down, and made his way to the deck. Some of his men were on the lower deck scrubbing the floor while others were out and about in the town still, probably dealing with the same headache the blonde is dealing with early this morning.

Gold eyes looked around for any sign of pink hair, but his lackey was no where in sight on any of the decks, so he made his way into the second floor. He looked around in T's kitchen, her room, and the storage packs, but he didn't see her. He checked the spare rooms but didn't find her in them either, so he turned to the last room on the second floor. The prince's room.

Bill sighed before making his way to the cabin door. He creeked it open to see the brunette sitting at the edge of the old bed, hands in his lap, and staring out the window that had the view of the ocean. He took a quick glance around to see if Pyronica was in the room, noticing that she wasn't, and was about to close the door when he caught a glimpse of the empty chains on the other side of the bed. The blonde remembered that in his rage he forgot to chain the captive up before leaving.

In all honesty, he was a bit surprised to see that the brunette hadn't attempted to escape again since he was chain free, but Bill assumed that his outburst last night scared the prince from trying to flee again. However, Bill couldn't take the risk, so he walked into the room, closed the door, and made his way to the side of the bed where the chain laid untouched. He grabbed it and held it in his hands, observing it for a moment before he glanced up at the back of the brunette's head.

The captain sighed through his nose before giving his order.  
"Hand."

Without even looking at him, the brunette sticks his arm out behind him obediently and waited for the shackle to be placed on his wrist as he continued to stare out the window.

The blonde looks down at the offered wrist and noticed that red rings of irritation on the skin were forming due to the chains, but he didn't give them a second glance as he connected the chain together before locking it with his key. Dipper flinched at the cold metal, but stayed silent as he pulled his arm back to his lap and settled in the position he was in before the pirate showed up.

Bill thought it odd for the stubborn royal to be so submissive, but didn't think too long on it for he turned around and walked out the door, not noticing the tear that rolled down a pale cheek.

 

* * *

 

 

A week has gone and passed. Bill stood next to the wheel and rested his hand on it as his eyes followed the pink hair lackey walking around the lower deck. Pyronica has yet to speak to him since he lashed out and something in Bill sunk. He hurt her and he felt _awful_.

When she had hit her late twenties, she found him wandering the streets alone all those years ago and took him in without a second thought and treated him like he was the child she lost. She wasn't his birth mom, but she was pretty damn close to it and it was unfair of him to say she wasn't.

However, his thoughts were cut off when his lackey, Eightball, showed up and called out behind him.  
"Uh, cap'n?"

Bill turned around with a quirked eyebrow in response. Eightball had a look of uncertainty as he pointed his thumb behind him in the direction of the second floor.  
"The prince is uh...well, he-"

Bill glowered at his lackey.  
"For christ's _sake_ , spit it out!"

The lashed out words made Eightball flinch and stutter out his response.  
"H-he hasn't e-eaten anything we've given h-him."

Golden eyes glared into nervous green ones. Bill hasn't seen the brunette since his hungover, so he didn't know what kind of state he was in.

"What do you mean he hasn't eaten anything?"

His lackey nervously fidgeted and rubbed the back of his neck as sweat pooled on his forehead.  
"W-well, he ignores the plates we send 'em and refuses to speak to anyone. Me, Key, and Hex have tried, but he ain't budge'n ."

Bill's anger increased at the news of his food going to waist. He glared up at the nervous lackey and orders him to take the wheel while he deals with the royal pain. The blonde marches into the second floor and heads straight into the royal's room. At the sudden sound of his door opening, Dipper frightfully looks over at the blonde marching in the room to the bedside table that held a plate of freshly cooked chicken. He watches as Bill grabs the plate and walks over to the side of the bed where he sat on. The captain sits down next to his captive and holds the chicken leg up to the brunette's mouth.

"Eat."  
He demanded.

Dipper looked down at the chicken leg being held out in front of him but did not make any indications of moving, which only angered Bill.

"Quit acting like a spoil brat and _eat_."

The bruised brunette stared blankly back at the blonde and ignored his demand once again, so Bill angrily grabs the brunette's jawline and forced his mouth open by pressing the pressure point on the jaw joints. Dipper weakly tries to fight him off, but he was so drained of energy he could barley move around.

Bill takes the chicken and shoves the side of it into the brunette's mouth before forcing it to close. The taste of freshly cooked meat flooded Dipper's sense and his mind shut down, letting him focus on the meal he has deprived himself of for a week. He rips into it, closing his eyes as he did so, and painfully swallows his chews, but Bill didn't notice the winces until the brunette physically whimpered from accidentally swallowing a big bite.

The blonde glanced down at the dark bruises around the brunette's neck and dropped his ring cladded fingers from his jawline to the boys sensitive throat. He traces the dark ring of skin with his fingers, causing the brunette to flinch and pause his eating to look wearily up at the blonde pirate.

The way the brunette's mocha eyes looked up at him, made something in the blonde shift but he ignored it as he continued to trace the bruises on the boy's neck. Then a thought came to the blonde making him glance at the boy's body, and reach down to his side, pulling up the white shirt to reveal a nasty bruise spreading across the sides of the brunette's ribcage.

Dipper continued eating the rest of the meat off the chicken bone before placing it on the plate that rested between him and the blonde. Bill noticed the motion so he picked up the piece of bread that laid untouched and tore a small piece off before pressing it against the brunette's lips. Without taking his eyes off the blonde, Dipper opened his mouth, letting the captain slip in the wheat product. He chewed and painfully swallowed it down before Bill tore off another piece and placed it against his lips to repeat the process.

They stayed like that with Bill feeding Dipper small pieces of bread at a time in silence until the blonde pirate spoke up, cutting the tense air between them.

"You understand why you got them, don't you?"

Dipper didn't need him to say what he was referring to, because he knew the blonde was talking about the bruises. His assumption became clear when the blonde moved his hand to trace the purple and blue skin on his neck with his fingers once again. Dipper stared at him as he looked down at the bruises he caused. The brunette nodded his head for he was still too pissed at the man and a little too sore to talk.

"You won't try again."  
He demanded more than asked.

Dipper nodded his head again and continued staring at the blonde pirate sitting only a foot across from him. It was only then that the brunette noticed very faint freckles dotting underneath the man's unique colored eyes. He glanced but didn't get a chance to really look for the blonde stood up from the bed, taking the finished plate with him as he walked over to the cabin door. Dipper expected for him to leave and be done with it, but the blonde paused in front of the door before spinning around to look at him.

"Not that I don't like the silent submission, but can you talk? Or am I gonna have to play charades with you for the next week?"

Dipper gave a little glare up at the captain and huffed out his cheeks in annoyance.  
" _Ass_."

His voice came out hoarse and Bill could tell the prince tried to not grimace. The blonde quirked an eyebrow up at the response before giving a laid back smirk in his direction. After a few more minutes of looking over the brunette in the old sheets, Bill took his leave. Dipper stared after the retreating form of Captain Cipher and mentally pictured landing a punch on the pretty playboy face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the most exciting chapter in my opinion. Sorry for any grammer mistakes and if it seemed a little rushed. I wanted to add more details, but you guys were way over due for an update. Hope you enjoyed! :)


	6. Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper winced at the pressure on his sore wrist, but said nothing as the blonde put his chains back on him before walking away and exited the room, leaving the half naked prince on the bed. Not too long after, the two lackeys from earlier walked in and grabbed the bath supplies before walking out the room as well, leaving the brunette, once again, alone with his thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it. I've got too busy of a life to post every other week. I'll post and update when I can. I'll try and make it reasonable, but I'm not promising anything.

Days flew by as the Cipher Crew sailed the giant ship across the great ocean waters. Bill sent either himself or one of his close lackeys to watch over their royal guest to make sure he was regaining his voice properly without any difficulties. Pyronica was still upset with the blonde, but she wouldn't give him the spare time he needed to apologize. She would always keep herself busy with either navigating the coordinates, cleaning the deck, or watching the prince, and never had free time.

Bill stood near the edge of the top rail with his hands behind his back, watching stoically at the middle aged woman working the knots on a sail. He was about to walk over to her, but before he took his first step, he was interrupted by a voice calling out from behind.  
"Cap'n!"

He turned around at the call to see Eightball walking up to him.  
"We're out of bread, boss"

Bill's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked at his lackey. "Why is it that you're always bringing me bad news?" He said under his breath before properly responding to his lackey's status. "Didn't we get some in the last town?"

Eightball shook his head.  
"T ain't had luck with 'em last time."

At the news, the blonde sighed out in annoyance and mentally calmed himself before he could blow up. He took a few seconds to think then looked at his lackey with sharp eyes.

"Dock on the next town we come across."

Eightball bowed his head in obedience.  
"Aye aye, cap'n"

Bill sent him off to spread word and watched him like a hawk as the lackey went down to the lower deck. He watched his crew members converse before turning around and heading into the second floor.

* * *

 

Dipper sat in the middle of the bed under the sheets, glaring at the lackey with a perfectly trimmed, bushy mustache while the lackey glared back as he stayed leaning against the wall. The two have been at it for a good seven minutes before the brunette decided to cut the silence.

"I want a bath."

Hex scoffed.  
"And I want a donkey."  
He commented sarcastically.

Dipper smirked and gave a sneer.  
"Your _captain_  seems close enough."

At the insult of his boss, the lackey angrily pushed off the wall and was prepared to teach the royal a lesson when the cabin door opened up.  
"I'm gonna pu-"

" _That's_  enough for now." Bill said, interjecting the lackey's threat. "Head on out, Hex. Take to the crow's nest and look out for a town."

"Aye, cap'n"

The big burley pirate nodded his head and gave one last glare at the brunette before walking out the small room, leaving the blonde with the captive. Bill watched his lackey leave, but Dipper's eyes were on the blonde, and once the burley man left, Bill's focus turned to the brunette chained to the bed.

"I want a bath."  
Dipper restated.

"No."  
Bill said, shutting down the prince's request.

Dipper huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms as he glared up at his obnoxiously rude capture.  
"I smell of sweat and cheap rum!"

His outburst didn't phase the blonde.  
"That's the life on sea, your _highness_."

He rolled his eyes and looked away from the captain who stole him from his family for unknown reasons. Whenever he was left alone, which was majority of the time, he pondered the reasons why the blonde pirate wanted to kidnap him and the options were endless, but he picked one out to make a deal out of it.

"If you're going to sell me off then I might as well look presentable for a better profit, shouldn't I?"

At the mention of selling the prince, the blonde captain furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head at the ridiculous accusation.  
"I'm not selling you off."

Dipper mentally crossed out that option off the list then gave a look that was mixed between anger and confusion, for the brunette didn't know how to feel at the little info.

"Then what _are_  you doing with me?"

The hesitation in the blonde made Dipper's nerves jump. Does _he_  even know what he's doing with him? That thought circled in the prince's head as he continued staring at the captain, awaiting an answer. Bill stared back at the royal in bed and thought about what to say to change the topic, when he finally gave in with an annoyed sigh.

"You want a bath? _Fine_. I'll find a tub."  
He grumbled out before sauntering his way out to the door, leaving the prince in the room, putting him back into the deafening silence that keeps hovering over him.

Dipper sighed and leaned his head back against the ship's wooden wall as he closed his eyes, thinking to himself. He stayed in that position for over thirty minutes before the cabin door swung open again, revealing two big rough looking lackeys carrying a wooden tub full of water followed by the captain holding clothes in one hand and a bottle of coconut oil in the other.

"Put it by the window closes to him."  
Bill ordered as he stepped to the side to let his crew members work.

They sat the heavy tub down next to the side of the bed, where the brunette was sitting, before leaving the room and closing the door behind them. Mocha eyes landed on the blonde as he walked over to him and unlocked him from the shackle, to which the brunette smiled to himself as he rubbed his sore wrist with appreciation. The blonde then threw the bottle of coconut oil into the water of the tub with the scrub, making it give a splash before floating to the top and move with the ripples the water made from impact.

Bill moved away and walked over to the other side of the room, leaning casually against the corner of ship's wall that was in line with the brunette. Dipper stood up and stretched out his locked muscles before gripping the strings of the shirt he stole from the pirate's trunk and undid some of it when he noticed that the blonde hadn't left.

"You're not seriously going to watch me _bathe_..." The prince asked furrowing his eyebrows in uncertainty. "...are you?"

Bill continued to stare at him, remaining unphased.  
"You've escaped this room twice. You're unchained. I'm not taking the risk of leaving you unattended."

At the certainty in the man's voice, Dipper knew he wasn't going to get himself out of this one, so he bashfully looked away from the peering golden eyes of the blonde captain.  
"Then...could you _not_  look as I...undress?"

Bill smirked at the rare emotion the brunette displayed, for he found it amusing. "Is someone a little self conscious?" The blonde teased.

Immediately, mocha eyes glared fiercely at golden ones before he grabbed the back of his shirt, pulled it over his head, gripped the hems of both his pants and underwear, pulled them down to the floor, and stepped out of them. Luckily he took off his shoes a long time ago so he didn't have to worry about them in the process.

"No, as a matter of fact." Dipper said gathering his clothes in his hands before chucking them in the blonde's direction, hitting him directly in the chest. "I'm _not_."

Bill looked down at the clothes he was just assaulted with and quirked an eyebrow up before landing his eyes on the _very_  naked prince of Cali. Dipper stood there confidently with his arms crossed, even though his ears and cheeks were tinted pink.

The blonde took a moment to regain himself from the surprising actions before he rolled his eyes.  
"Take your bath. We're docking soon."

The prince's smug smile dropped and was replaced by a confused expression.  
"What does that have to do with anything?"

Bill grumbled out and glared at the nude prince for being too questioning before responding the nicest way possible without blowing up.  
"If you'd hurry with your damn bath, then you will know."

The prince quirked an eyebrow up at the vague response, but shrugged it off as he stepped in the temperate warm water the tub supplied.

"Fine." He commented as he eased himself fully in the water.

The wooden tub was smaller than he was so his knees bent out of the water, which only came up to his abdomen. He takes the unopened bottle of coconut oil and the little scrub before twisting the cork off to pour on the provided scrub.

"If you're so keen on watching me _bathe_ , you might as well be the one _scrubbing_  me."  
He said sarcastically as he focused on dripping the right amount of coconut oil on the scrub, not paying attention to the captain.

Bill pushed off the wall and walked over to the royal brunette while taking off his yellow coat, tossing it onto the bed before rolling up his sleeves. He turned to the wooden tub, gripping each side as he leaned in close to the surprised prince. Golden eyes stared Dipper down before glancing at the scrub in his lithe hands. The blonde grabbed it and dipped in the water before pushing it onto the brunette's chest and dragging it down, leaving a water trail from its path.

Dipper sat there, frozen and unsure. He didn't think the blonde would _actually_  do it, but there he was, moving the scrub against his body, making the brunette flush from being so shocked. Bill continued his motion, mentally questioning himself on what _hell_  he was _doing_  as he slid the scrub up the boy's chest. His head seemed to have caught up with him for he suddenly dropped the thing into the water before quickly grabbing ahold of the royal brunett's jawline. He pushed the startled boy's head back causing his back to press against the wooden tub uncomfortably as he leaned in so close to the brunette that their noses were on the brink of brushing against each other. He stared into the glaring mocha eyes, making sure he got his point across.

" _Don't_  order me around."  
The blonde warned as the water dripped from his hands and down the brunette's healing throat.

Dipper leaned in daringly, stopping only three inches away from the blonde's face, as he responded with venom.  
"Aye aye, _captain_."

Bill smirked as he subconsciously loosened the grip he had on the brunette's jaw, making his touch a bit more softer than what Dipper expected.

"Is the royal turning pirate?"  
Bill joked as he smiled down at the prince in sarcastic amusement.

The brunette was _really_  not expecting the smile, but he preferred it more than the wavering anger from just a few seconds ago. He looked into the pirate's golden eyes and gave a passive smirk.  
"I'd rather drown."

The blonde captain smirked as well and let go of the boy's jaw to grip the side of the tub once again, hovering over his well naked body in the water.

"And miss out on the freedom at sea?"

Dipper scoffed and rolled his eyes at the blonde's choice of words.  
" _Freedom_? Try domestic isolation. It seems more _fitting_."  
He spewed out in distain.

Bill quirked an eyebrow as he shifted his weight before sighing out through his nose. He glanced at the brunette's body, who didn't catch the look since it was so quick.

"Contrary to your beliefs, your _grace_ , life at sea as a pirate is _beyond_  better than that of a nobelman or monarch. The only rule we follow is the code, and even then its just a _guideline_. We are free from reign as long as we don't get caught."

Bill explained on about the life as a pirate, but all Dipper could think about was that one little word that _mocked_  him over and over again in his head. _Free_? The brunette gulped and cleared his throat as he adjusted in the water, trying to change the topic before he became emotional in front of his kidnapper.

"There's no bucket for me to wash my hair."

The blonde glanced around the room and noticed that there was indeed no bucket around for the brunette to finish his wash. He grumbled out in annoyance and pushed himself off the tub to grab the chains.

"Indeed."  
He commented before quickly grabbing Dipper's wrist from out of the water, causing droplets to fall onto the floor, and chained him before walking out the cabin.

Dipper looked at him and glanced at the chains frantically confused in the tub.  
"Wha-? Hey!"

The prince stayed there, grumbling to himself about "stupid captains and their stupid confusing changes of attitudes" when the blonde came back with a small bucket in hand. The pirate left for only a few seconds so he must've not gone far to grab the wooden thing. Mocha eyes deadpanned at the blonde as he walked over to the tub once again.

"Was this necessary?"  
Dipper said unamused as he held up his chained wrist.

Bill, however, placed the bucket down, walked over, unlocked him once again before standing in front of the tub, and stared down at the royal in the water.  
"Like I said before, your _grace_. I'm not taking any risks."

At the response of the lame excuse, Dipper scoffed and rolled his eyes before giving the captain a skeptical look that screamed sarcasm.  
"Like I was going to escape. I'm not wearing any  _clothes_ , not to mention, we're in the middle of _nowhere_  on the ocean. Tell me, captain, how could I _possibly_  escape in the three seconds you were M.I.A?"

Bill pursed his lips trying to hold back his frustration that radiated off of him by taking deep breaths before responding.

  
"I'm not obligated to answer any thing you ask. You're _my_  hostage. Be thankful that I allow you to merely  _speak_."

With that said, the blonde took the bucket in his hands, scooped it down in the water, and splashed it on top of the brunette's head, getting water all over the floor around them.  
"Now, shut up and take your damn bath."

The prince got over his moment of shock quickly and grumbled to himself as he glared up at the pirate through his wet locks. Dipper soon finished his bath, though, after washing his hair with the coconut oil and stood up from the water, letting it drip down his body. Bill, who went back to leaning against the wall, watched the brunette whip some of the water off with his hands before looking around the small room to find clothes.

Bill noticed this and grabbed the clothes he brought from his room before walking over to the prince and shoving them against the brunette's exposed damp chest, keeping his eyes on Dipper's to stop them from wandering lower. The brunette took the clothes in his hands and threw the pants on the bed before taking the offered shirt and put it on over his head. As soon as he got his arms through, the bottom slipped down and covered majority of his body, stopping high on his thighs, barely covering his front. He stepped out of the tub, letting the remaining water to drip onto the floor beneath him, as he soothed out any wrinkles that he noticed before looking up at the blonde, standing only a few steps away.

He looked at him, but the blonde seemed lost in thought. The room fell silent as the two just stood there in front of each other, not saying anything. Dipper took this time to really look at the blonde. He noticed that there were tiny flecks of blue hidden near his pupils. They were so tiny, he thought he was imagining it all, but he didn't get more time to analyze for the blonde snapped out of his thoughts.

Bill glanced at the chains laying on the bed then back to his captive before stepping around, placing his ring cladded hand on the brunette's chest and walked forward causing the prince to walk backwards. Dipper was confused but kept his eyes on his captor, walking backwards as the blonde advanced. Then, suddenly, the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed frame, forcing him down ungracefully on the mattress.

Bill looked down at him with uncaring, half  lidded eyes before leaning down and moving the hand that was on his chest to graze the almost completely healed bruises on the brunette's neck. After a moment of looking, he removed his hand, holding his skinny wrist instead, and grabbed the opened shackle. Dipper winced at the pressure on his sore wrist, but said nothing as the blonde put his chains back on him before walking away and exited the room, leaving the half naked prince on the bed. Not too long after, the two lackeys from earlier walked in and grabbed the bath supplies before walking out the room as well, leaving the brunette, once again, alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?


	7. Perfume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I just posted yesterday, but I'm ready for this chapter. I have time this week to really dig into this fic so I can try and meet my goal of finishing it before May.  
> This is the "crack chapter" as I like to call it. Once you read it you might agree ;)

Black boots thudded against the wooden floor of the top deck as the signature yellow coat bellowed in the wind along with the blonde's wild hair.

"Hex!"  
Bill yelled out to his sail post lackey in the crow's nest.

The big burly man with the perfect mustache looked down from his spot at his captain below, standing very far down on the top deck.

"Status report!"  
The blonde bellowed.

Hex looked out into the distance from his post before looking back down to his captain.  
"Ain't much but woods, cap'n!"

Bill grumbled at the news. If they didn't get to land soon, 'T is sure to barge into his room and bombard him about the same old thing, like he would always do when this happens. He sighed exasperated, glancing around his working men on the lower deck in thought before looking back up to his lackey.

"Keep looking! Saint Martin should be coming amongst us soon!"  
He got an "aye, cap'n" in response as he turned around and made his way down to his personal chambers.

He walked down the stairs and entered his room, immediately spotting his second in command sitting at the edge of his mattress, propping her feet up on the trunk that rested against the bed. There was a moment of silence before she spoke out.

"I know I'm not blood." She started off quietly as she messed with her hands. Bill closed the door and stood still in his spot, looking down at the troubled older woman.

"I know I am not the one who birthed you, but I would like to think I am at least _something_ close to being family." She then looked up with her exhausted eyes and Bill's guilt tenfold.

"Py, I was drunk."

The pink hair lackey nodded her head in acknowledgement of the statement.  
"I know. I was there."  
She gave a soft smile as she looked up at the man she raised.

Bill smiled back before cockily crossing his arms and gave his second in command a smug smirk.  
"You know, if you hadn't overworked yourself, we could've had this conversation earlier instead of indulging ourselves in a week of tension."

Pyronica gave a sharp laugh and gave a passive glare at the blonde as she smirked.  
"You're a little shit, you know that, Cipher?"

Bill smirked back and walked over to his bed to sit next to the pink lackey and guided her head to rest on his shoulder.  
"I learned from the best."

* * *

 

Dipper laid on top of the sheets for it was too humid to be under the thick blankets even though he was still naked underneath the large shirt, so it wouldn't be _as_  humid if he were to have pants on. He laid there, looking up at the wooden ceiling above him as he thought about his times with the pirates. He thought about his first interaction with the blonde at his arranged engagement celebration. He thought about what his life would be like if the Captain Cipher hadn't stolen him. Dipper suddenly sat up when a sickening thought struck him. If the damned pirate hadn't kidnapped him then he'd be _married_  by now to _Pacifica_.

His disgust didn't last long for he felt the ship come to a rough stop before his door was swung open once again for the millionth time, revealing the very man that plagued his thoughts.

"Get up." Bill demanded before glancing down at the brunette's exposed legs. "And put some pants on."

Dipper glanced down at his own exposed lower half and instantly grabbed the pair of trousers the blonde lent him the other day. The brunette slipped them on as Bill looked away to keep his eyes from roaming down the boy's body.

"These trousers are a bit big on me."  
Dipper commented as he messed around with them.

"Well, your waist is more narrow than mine."  
Bill stated as he quirked an eyebrow up and came forward, gripping the strings from the side that Dipper failed to notice.

"These are _your_  clothes?"  
The flustered brunette said as the blonde messed with the strings, untying them and retying them so his pants could properly fit snug against the royal's hips.

"Yes." Bill said as he took the edge of the large shirt on the prince and tucked it in his pants, knowing fully well that the male was nude underneath. "So don't ruin them."

Dipper gulped, now consciously aware of how approximately close the blonde's body was to his own and the ring cladded hands rummaging over his body. He mentally willed for the blush to go away, scorning himself for letting the pirate get him flustered. He looked away as the blonde's hands barley brushed passed his loins as he stuffed the shirt in the pants for him.

"Where are we?"  
He asked, cursing the slight quiver in his voice.

Bill simply didn't look at him as he continued to get the royal situated.  
"Don't ask."

Dipper huffed and gave a glare at the top of the blonde's head for that was all he could see at the moment for the captain was more focused on making him look presentable.  
"I think I have a righ-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Bill pulled the hems of the trousers roughly forward, in annoyance, cutting the brunette's words off. Wide mocha eyes looked shocked up at the captain who looked back at him with a warning glare.

"Remember my promise I made when you tried to escape?"

Dipper was too caught up looking at the flecks of blue in the man's irises to form proper words, so he just nodded his head instead. He remembers that day. He still had bruises as a reminder. Bill glanced him over before responding to the motion.

" _Good_. Keep that in your head."

He then stepped away from the brunette's personal space and takes off his yellow floor length coat before tossing it on the bed behind the prince. Mocha eyes watched as the blonde grabbed a familiar key from his boots and unlocked the shackle that was chained to the old rustic bed post. Dipper stood perplexed as the blonde took the shackle and placed it on his own wrist before grabbing the discarded coat and putting it on, making sure the shackle was covered by the sleeve.

Golden eyes caught the confused stare and merely commented on what he was doing.  
"Extra precaution. Put your shoes on."

Dipper does as he was told, but never dropped his confused expression. Once done, he looked up at the captain and waited for the blonde to say anything else.

"Grab my side from inside my coat."

At the strange request, the prince's confused expression doubled for the poor royal was extremely at a lost for what the blonde's motives are.  
"What?"

Bill grumbled impatiently before roughly grabbing Dipper's chained wrist, pulling him to the side of his body, and dragged the royal's hand inside of his coat. He placed the surprised brunette's hand on his side, making it look like he was giving him a side hug underneath his coat so the chains could be completely hidden.

"Don't question it. Just act like we're together."  
The blonde ordered as he slung his hidden chained arm around the brunette's shoulders.

Dipper realized what the captain was doing and thought it was pretty clever. To any bystanders, the two would look like a normal twink couple with there arms wrapped around each other, not being able to see the connected chains underneath the blonde's signature coat. The crown prince quirked an eyebrow up in amusement, wondering what the possible outcomes of disaster this could only bring.

"Do you understand how I did this?"  
Bill asked, looking down at the brunette by his side.

Dipper took a moment to see how he was positioned and nodded his head in response to the captain's question.

"Good. We need to untangle in order to get through the door."

Mocha eyes glanced over to the opened door before looking back at the blonde when a teasing idea entered his head as they untangled themselves.

"Wouldn't your lady get jealous?"

At the mention of a romantic partner, Bill ceased his movements to look quizzically down at the smug prince next to him, wandering who in the hell the royal was talking about.  
"Who are y-" then it hit him. " _Pyronica_?"

Dipper crossed his arms which caused the blonde to jerk since part of the chain was up his coat. He grumbled at the brunette, but the prince ignored the glare.  
"She's the only woman on board....I think." He then trailed off in thought. "There ARE some _manly_  looking ladies, and it wouldn't surprise me much if you have a few in your-"

Bill grew tired of the brunette's rambling and grumpily tugged the chains closer to him, forcing Dipper's arms to come uncrossed and jerked his body to his side.

"First off, I am  _not_ in a relationship with my second in command. It is _completely_  platonic. Second, stop babbling." He then took a moment to calm down before he continued on with his thoughts. "You are going to act like you court men tonight. Am I clear?"

Dipper opened his mouth to retort but the blonde cut him off before he could speak his thought.  
"I-"

"And _be_  convincing, or I'll throw you overboard."

The prince glared up at the man for interrupting him before giving a snarky response.  
"Aye aye, _captain_."

After that was said, Bill ignored it and started walking towards the exit of the small room, dragging a grumbling prince along behind him. Once they reached the top deck, the captain ordered the brunette to go back into the side hug position, to which he obediently did. Some of the crew memebr's eyes looked from their duty and stared up at their captain standing on the upper deck with their captive. They watched as they got in position to hide the chains, before the blonde came up to the rail to announce his orders with the brunette at his side.

"We're taking the prince with us so no one has to babysit while the rest get drunk off our asses."

Chuckles erupted throughout the crowd of the Cipher pirates.

"Remember. No one knows."

With that said, the crew got to work and placed the loading dock board bridge in its spot and slid it until it hit the land. Bill's lackeys quickly filed out onto the dock and entered the town, making their way to their destinations, while the blonde and his captive stuck together.

"Time for the show, _darling_."  
Bill said mockingly with a smirk as he slung his chained arm over the royal's shoulders once again.

"Let's get this over with."  
Dipper grumbled out as he initiated their walk off the ship.

They walked in town with their arms wrapped around each other, earning a lot of disdainful looks from bystanders as they passed by down the roads. To Bill it was nothing, but to the brunette it was _everything_. He's never been out in the open with another man. The only people who knew of his preferences were his sister and the few men he's fooled around with in the castle. So even though he wasn't courting the blonde, the judgmental glances people gave their way still made Dipper want to break down and hide for he suddenly felt _ashamed_  for being different than what society wanted.

Bill felt the brunette go rigid so he glanced down at the royal in his arms with a quirked eyebrow, wondering what made his captive so tense. Mocha eyes felt the stare and glanced up but quickly looked away from the blonde to keep himself from breaking down. Bill noticed the forlorn look and sighed through his nose as he looked in front of them while he addressed the issue.

"Out with it."

Dipper's cheeks reddened in embarrassment and kept his gaze down as they continued walking down the street together, passing more glares and turned up noses. A few mothers even covered their children's eyes as they ushered them away from the two men. The responses _hurt_ , but Dipper was still the son of King Pines, and he'd be _damned_ if he showed these people the satisfaction of recoiling. So the brunette's mocha eyes hardened as he sighed out the sad feeling and held his head up high, earning a quizzical glance from the blonde.

"Nothing. I just have to use the restroom."  
He lied...somewhat.

Bill knew the prince was holding back something, but he didn't feel like prying into that conversation at the moment so he just went with the lie.  
"There should be a rest stop to the left of that corner store."

He said pointing it out with a ring cladded finger on the hand that was slumped over the brunette's shoulders. Dipper followed where the blonde was pointing at and saw an old well taken care of jewelry store on the corner of the brick road. This town looked a lot more advanced than the last one he ran in.

The two soon reached the corner store and took a left like the blonde said, and saw an outhouse standing tall in front of some bushes and trees. Dipper furrowed his eyebrows and scrunched his nose up in disgust at the thing.

"You seriously can't expect me to go in an _outhouse_."

Bill looked down at the grossed out royal and smirked like the asshole he was before responding.  
"This is your  _only_  option. I'm not dragging you around town to find a restroom fit to your liking."

The prince stared the old wooden thing down, trying to mentally stop himself from gagging.  
"I'd rather hold it for another week."

His voice came out groggy for he _really_  tried not puking up the little food he has eaten this past week. Bill, on the other hand, grumbled in annoyance down at the royal. The brunette looked up at the annoyed expression the blonde supported and rolled his eyes at the man's display of warning.

"Oh, don't get your nickers in a twist. I'm _going_ , I'm _going_."  
He mumbled out as they walked over to the fowl smelling shack.

As soon as they got to it, a big fat man with balding dark hair and a patchy scruff of a beard squeezed himself out of the shack, clearing his throat, pulling a wedgie as he walked away. Both Dipper and Bill looked wide eyed at the big man waddling away. The brunette then looked at the opened door of the outhouse, _mortified_ , as he gulped nervously.

Bill kept his wide eyes on the big man, grimacing as he spoke.  
"Boy, your luck is a one way ticket down to hell."

"C-can we find a-another o-outh-house?"  
The brunette quietly stammered out.

The blonde captain made a disgusted face at the greasy big man before looking at the freshly used outhouse in front of them.  
"We don't have time. The crew is meeting up at the tavern in twenty."

Dipper whimpered out in pity for himself before grabbing the little courage he had at the moment and walked forward. Bill removed his arm from Dipper's shoulders and let the prince walk in and close the wooden door behind him. There was a big enough gap between the outhouse door and the wall for the chain to slip by, but Bill had to keep extremely close to the outside wall in order to keep the chain out of site, which allowed Dipper more freedom with his movements.

"It reeks in here! Don't these people know how to clean out a bucket!?" Dipper complained in a voice that mixed between disgusted and whiney.

Bill grumbled out and spoke lowly close to the crack of the door.  
"Just hurry up and piss, so we can leave."

He eyed a simple woman walking down the street next to the outhouse who looked at him strangely before he gave her a bright playboy smile and a wink, causing her to giggle and bashfully look away as she continued her walk.

"Fine, Mr. Bossy."  
Dipper said, mumbling under his breath as he pulled the edge of his pants down just a little so he could quickly do his business.

Bill heard it, but didn't comment on it for he kept a look out. Suddenly, his attention was drawn behind the outhouse when he heard the sound of metal footsteps walking on the rock road. The captain tried his best to get a glimpse of what's happening through the other side of the trees behind the wooden shack, but the chain wouldn't allow him much so he pulled on them, earning a surprised yelp from inside the outhouse.

"Hey! I'm peeing here!"

Bill ignored the outburst and seized the opportunity to check out what he was hearing. He looked through the trees and saw five royal guards walking down the street in the direction of the outhouse.

" _Shit_!" He cursed aloud under his breath.  
Golden eyes widened a fraction before glancing around to see his options.

"Um....no, I don't have to do that."  
Bill ignored the comment for he was too busy thinking.  
He had to think fast for the guards were getting closer and closer every second he stood there thinking. So he made a quick decision and threw the outhouse door open, startling the prince who just finished stuffing himself back into his trousers.

"Hey! What are you-"

Bill quickly shut the door and spun around, pressed his chest against the back of the prince for it was a small space for the two of them, and placed his hand over the brunette's mouth to keep him quiet. Dipper felt the handle of the blonde's gun digging into his hip as his lithe hands instantly went up and grabbed ahold of the man's arm.

" _Don't. Speak_."  
The captain ordered into the royal's ear.

Dipper did as he was told and stayed quiet, while he and the blonde listened closely to what was happening outside of the outhouse walls. The sound of metal boots grew louder and louder as they walked down the street, passing the wooden structure. The two heard the men's voices getting softer as they walked farther away from their current location. Once Bill deemed it safe enough to move around and check if they were gone, he let go of the brunette's mouth and shifted around to look through the gap of the wooden door.

He watched as the soldiers took a turn and left out of his view. He waited a few more seconds to make sure before opening up the door and stepped out into the fresh air. Dipper followed behind him looking perplexed at the captain's actions, but didn't comment on them for the blonde turned to him and immediately got back in to their position of hiding the chains. They continued their walk down the street, earning more disgusted looks as they went before running into Bill's second in command.

"Pyronica! What lovely surprise!"

The pink haired lackey came up with a smirk but immediately dropped it when she got a whiff of the _horrible_  smell that stained the two men.

"No offense, cap'n, but you smell like ass."  
She said as she grabbed the bridge of her nose from stopping the offensive smell from invading her nose.

Dipper furrowed his eyebrows and took a sniff of his shirt and instantly grimaced for he  _did_  smell like ass.

"It's  _this one's_  fault."  
Bill said in annoyance as he gestured his head towards the brunette by his side.

The prince glared up at the blonde and got defensive.  
"Excuse you! I said I _didn't_ want to go in that outhouse, but _you_  had to be a pompous _prick_."

The blonde turned his head and glared down at his daring captive with fierce golden eyes.  
"You've got some nerve."  
He commented.

Pyronica looked at the exchange as best she could with her hand in the way, and decided that she didn't want to sit and listen to the boys bickering.  
"I don't care how you got the stench of Davy Jones. Just..." She glanced them up and down in disgust, "do  _something_."

Then, by fate, the three heard a soft petite little voice calling out to a fellow woman walking pass a shop with the words _Parfumare_. A small woman in a simple tatted, pink dress held out a small bottle with a pump tube connected to it to display the bottle to the people walking by.

"Perfume for the pretty lady?"

Pyronica smirked and pushed the two towards the shop to which they both groaned in despise. The sales lady looked surprised at the rough action of the deadly looking lady in trousers.

"I need you to find something strong that'll cover up the retched smell these idiots got themselves in."  
The pink haired lackey ordered with a deadpan expression.

The town lady glanced around the three and shook her head apologetically.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. We don't-"

"AXOLOTL."  
Pyronica stated as she remained unphased. Her expression never changing.

Nervous eyes glanced over at Bill who in return gave a wink as he smirked devilishly. Dipper was confused at the random letters the second in command just spewed and the interaction between the pirates and sales lady.

The young lady's eyes darted away from the blonde as she bowed her head in a rigid manner.  
"O-of course...let me just...find s-something."

The prince's confusion tenfold at her response, but the others didn't seem phased by her sudden reaction. She went inside and didn't come back out until a few minutes later with a different bottle but similar layout. Her shaky hands held out the bottle as she kept her gaze down and away from the three standing in front of her.

"Th-this should do th-the trick."

Bill reached out for the glass bottle, but Dipper noticed the flinch the girl made so he quickly intercepted and grabbed it instead, giving her his big "kingly" smile.  
"Thank you for going through the trouble of finding this for us."

He could feel the captain's eyes glaring at him but he ignored it as he continued to smile at the frightened girl in reassurance. She gave a soft smile in return before hastily walking back inside the fragrance shop and switching the open sign to close. He stared after her perplexed while Pyronica rolled her eyes and grabbed the bottle out of his hands and squeezed the pump tube on him, shocking him out of is thoughts by instantly coughing. Some of the strong fragrance got in his mouth so he gagged on it as Bill tilted his head up as he got his spritz of perfume from his second in command.

"Now let's go. The crew is wait'n."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did a thing. Originally I was just going to make this one giant fic, but my ideas where too overwhelming for just ONE fic so decided to break it down into TWO! Once I'm done with this story I'll be working on the sequel for Professor William Cipher and once THAT'S done I'll work on the sequel for Ships and Royals: Cipher's Code (Ships and Royals: Devil's Divine will be the sequel's name.) So look out for a "Ships and Royals" series tag around September. :)
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?


	8. Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is too cheesy.

Bill, Dipper, and Pyronica came to a hault outside of a very old looking building that stretched high in the darkening sky. The pink haired lackey knocked against what Dipper guessed was the entrance of the place for there were no signs indicating that the building was even up and running. To him it all looked abandoned. Then, to his surprise, the door creeked open by just a crack and half of a man's face appeared for the other half was covered by the old door.

"AXOLOTL."  
Pyronica stated once again that evening.

The brunette watched as the stranger's eye glanced up to the blonde beside him, remaining unphased. The stranger then stepped to the side and opened the door fully for the three to walk in. Pyronica lead the way in with the two following behind her, while stranger's eyes wondered over as they looked at the new guests arriving. The prince glanced around the tall building, taking in the fact that it _was_  running and appeared to be a three story inn with a tavern as the main part of the lobby.

The pink haired pirate quickly found a few members of their crew sitting at a table near the stairs that lead to the second floor. She sat down and grabbed one of the metal mugs filled with beer from the middle of the table and instantly greeted the other lackeys.

The blonde and prince were about to sit down when a man pushed into the brunette as an oblivious red head prostitute ran up the stairs giggling. The drunk man, who _reeked_  of everything illegal, glared down at the brunette and slurred out a drunken warning.

"Watch where yer walking, you _twink_!"

Bill immediately tried to shut down the interaction before it got ugly, but the stubborn royal cut him off and instead shut the man down in one blow.

"He didn't mean t-"

"I can see perfectly _fine_  where _I'm_ walking. Assuming you can't, though, with that wonky eye and big nose of yours. In all honesty, I guess it's a blessing in a curse to have such poor eyesight, seeing that you have the _godly_  privilege of not being able to see yourself in a mirror while the rest of us have to _suffer_  in your presence."

The blonde stared wide eyed at the surprising outburst and mentally chided the prince for such a quick come back. However, the wasted stranger grew angrier.  
"Watch yer tongue, boy, or I'll rip it out 'n shove it down your _throat_!"

Dipper scoffed, unintentionally gripping the blonde's side as his mocha eyes glared up at the gruff looking man.  
"You're not the first and _certainly_  won't be the last to threaten me, but by all means, I'll love to _see_  you try." He ended with a smirk.

The drunk man growled out and grabbed the boy's free arm to teach him a lesson. However, in one motion Bill pulled the brunette back, unintentionally pressing him against his chest in a protective manner as he pulled his gun out, and cocked it up to the drunk man's head. Conversation around them slowly died down as everyone in the tavern went dead silent and watched on edge at the sudden exchange. Some silently wished for it to blow over so they can finish their drinks in peace, others wanted a brawl.

"Think _carefully_  before making your next move."

The power behind the blonde's words sent a shiver down the prince's spine and everyone in the building subconsciously held their breathe. The drunk man looked down at the gun pointed at him and noticed a small triangle crest with a single eye engraved in the elaborate golden metal just above the trigger, then looked fearfully in the man's deadly golden eyes. Piercing eyes that screamed a promise of an unimaginable death.

"Th-that symbol....you're him aren't ya? The d-devil of the sea..."

The blonde's glare sharped and subconsciously pulled Dipper back more.  
"You know my title, but you don't know my limits. Unhand him before I shoot you point blank."

Instantly, hushed whispers spread throughout the tavern like a disease while the brunette turned his glare up at the blonde.  
"I don't need your-"

"Shut up."  
Bill demanded, never taking his eyes off the drunken fool who _dared_  touch what belongs to him.

Even in his fuzzy state, the stranger knew the dangers of pursuing this fight, so he slowly let go of Dipper's wrist and lifted his hands in surrender as he backed away.

"Now take off, screw your whore, and leave us be."  
The pirate ordered.

The shaken man nodded his head nervously and backed up to the stairs railing.  
"Y-yes, s-sir."  
He stammered out before taking off up stairs and out of sight.

Bill uncocked his gun and placed it back in its holster before turning around with the prince to sit down in their bench. Conversation picked up around them as new topics were discussed, mostly about being in the presence of _the_  captain. Bill ignored them all and grabbed two beers from the pile, handing one to the prince beside him.

"The drinks here are really strong, so don't-"

However, he cut his own words off as the royal snatched the metal cup out of his hands, threw his head back, and chugged it down like it was a simple shot. The blonde stared bewildered.

"Ooook..."

The brunette wiped away the drizzle from his lips with the back of his hand as he placed the empty mug on the table.  
"Another."  
He ordered.

Bill furrowed his eyebrows in slight anger.  
"Did you not just hear-"  
Once again, he was cut off, but this time from the brunette as he glared down at his empty cup.

"I am stuck _prisoned_  on your ship. You've kidnapped, choked, and beaten me. I've had to hold my piss for over a _week_. And I had to use an _outhouse_. Quit _patronizing_  me and let me have _another_."  
He demanded in angry whispers as he turned his head to glare up at the bastard beside him.

Bill stared at the accusing, mocha eyes were giving him before sighing exasperated as he gave in to the angry brunette's request.  
"If you wish to have a hell of a migraine tomorrow morning," he said before grabbing another beer from the middle and handing it to the prince, "then fine. Be my guest."

The prince took the mug and downed it like the first one while Bill grabbed ahold of his first beer, taking sips as he watched his captive. On and on, it went like that with Dipper taking mugs from the middle, and downing them. He was five beers in before he became finally drunk.

He slurred on for an hour about anything and everything that came to his mind, earning a few glances from simpletons. Once they realized that the captive was trashed, Cipher's buzzed crew began to chime in with the prince, which surprised the blonde for his entire crew _hates_  King Pines.

At first it was just the crew continuously making fun of the drunk prince, but the prince was too wasted to realize their meanings. Then next thing Bill knows, they were laughing loudly with each other and joked around about the stupidest of things, even sometimes about the captain. Bill sat and watched the entire interaction as the minutes continued to pass by along with the mugs full of strong alcohol.

Golden eyes watched, slightly mesmerized at the big affective drunk smile the prince supported as he laughed at something Eightball drunkenly slurred out about King Pines's fingers looking like sausages. Then bright mocha eyes looked over at him and for the first time since he met him, Bill saw genuine _happiness_. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for the blonde as he watched the prince become loose and feel _free_  despite still being chained to him.

A few more hours passed of drinking and most of the crew members retired to a room in the inn as the rest went out in the town, while a very trashed Prince of Cali laid his head on the table in a clearing of empty beer mugs. Because the entire tavern was cleared out and the staff members were in the back, he dropped his arm from the prince's shoulders and shifted his position by swinging one leg over the other side of the bench and leaned his free arm on the table, while he watched the brunette mumble out a drunken ramble. At random times he'll be speaking to the blonde then switch to talking himself and then go back to speaking to the blonde, and Bill barely caught on to when he would switch.

"I don't even wanna be king. I just want to be _freeeee_! But that's not happen'n since you kid-in-napped me 'n now I'll never be free."  
Dipper whined as he pouted against the surface of the table.

Bill shook his head.  
"Blame it on your father, kid."

The prince scoffed and rolled his eyes which caught the blonde's interest.  
"My father's _barely_  a _father_." The brunette mumbled out. "All he does is spew politics at me. You know I have'n heard a single "i love you" from the man's mouth? My mother's no better. She's a _bitch_  when she isn't drunk 'n my sister is too pure to be stuck with them alone."

He then suddenly sat up and drunkenly shifted his body in the bench and laid his head between the blonde's lap as he cried out.  
"Oh _nooooo_! Mabel! You took me without Mabel! I can not have Mabel by meeee! She's basically my human _diary_!"

Bill looked down at the trashed brunette  between his legs and chuckled at his captive's distress before leaning down to hover over the boy's head just slightly.  
"And what am I?"  
He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Dipper drunkenly tilted his head up and glared up at the smug blonde.  
"An unavoidable _irritation_."

The captain tilted his head and shrugged.  
"That's fair."

There was a moment of silence before Dipper suddenly sat up as he gasped dramatically.  
"I can't tell her my adventures with the se- _oh_!"

The trashed brunette stopped himself from admitting that thought out loud by covering his mouth with his hand and giggling like a fool. Bill sat and watched slightly amused, not even realizing he had a soft smile on his lips, as Dipper grabbed an unfinished beer mug as he stared out into the distance of the empty tavern.

"My _god_ , I hadn't been _laid_  in _weeks_."  
He exclaimed before taking a big chug of the beer.

Before he could finish it, though, Bill grabbed the mug out of his hands to which the brunette whined in protest.  
"Ok. You're done."

"But I didn't finiiish!"

Bill kept the beer mug out of his short drunken reach as the brunette tried to grab it back.  
"Yeah, you did." He said before bringing the unfinished mug up to his lips and chugged down the rest of it before showing the trashed prince the empty cup.  
"See?"

Dipper stared in at the bottom of the metal mug, dropping his out stretched hand on the man's shoulder, and didn't resgester the fact that he wasn't the one that actually finished it.  
"Oh, look at that. I did..."

The confused naive statement was so pure, Bill laughed at it, slowly becoming aware that he was enjoying the moment. Dipper looked at the blonde man and smiled to himself as he watched him genuinely laugh for it was a rare thing for the prince to see.  
"Wish you'd laugh more. It makes you seem less of an asshole."

The blonde chuckled and shook his head as he looked at the royal.  
"What a shame."  
He said in amused sarcasm.

Dipper took it as a genuine reply and continued the late night conversation.  
"I know right!?"

He then giggled and drunkenly hiccupped in the moment of silence between the captain and himself. Bill watched the prince contently before hearing something playing off in the distance. Dipper heard it too and gasped excitedly.

" _O_ _h I love this song_!"

Bill smiled, knowing that in the drunken state the prince was in, he probably doesn't _really_  love this song, maybe doesn't even _know_  the song, but he humored the brunette anyway.  
"Do you?"

"Yes!" Dipper exclaimed in excitement before he turned to the sober blonde and pleaded with his big mocha eyes. "Oh, dance with me!! Please?"

Bill sighed and instantly gave in. Tonight has been surprisingly well and he just didn't want to spoil it. It wasn't everyday where the pirate could just drop his responsibilities of a captain and have a moment of enjoyment. It wasn't because of the pleading eyes and sudden change of perspective of the brunette. Now _that_  would be _absolutely_  rediculous.

The blonde nodded his head to which the brunette gasped with delight before grabbing the man's hands and dragged them off the bench and into a clearing of the quiet tavern. The slow, faint folk music continued to play as Bill let the brunette move around him, with their connected chains letting him only go so far.

"That's not _dancing_. That's _standing_." The prince chided while laughing as he grabbed ahold of the blonde's hands and locked their fingers together. Bill glanced down at their joined hands before looking at the mocha eyes staring up at him with a shine reflecting off them. The blonde felt something strange in him jump as he looked down at the smiling brunette as he swayed them to the rhythem of the slow beat.

Dipper let go of one hand and turned out, letting his body stretch gracefully out before spinning himself into the blonde's arms, and grabbed the captain's free hand once again as he giggled with a big smile. He hangs his head to the side, contently as he continued swaying them before tilting his head back on Bill's broad shoulder to see the blonde's face behind him.

"You're warm~"  
The prince said.

Bill never took his eyes off of him. He was too _mesmerized_  to look any where else, so when his eyes locked with the prince's, that strange feeling came back. Dipper smiled up to him before leaning his forehead in the crook of the captain's neck, enjoying himself as he danced with the blonde pirate.

The faint music ended too quickly for either's taste so they stayed swaying in the middle of the tavern in each other's arms, eyes closed, enjoying the body heat between them. Bill doesn't remember the last time he danced so intimately with someone, but he didn't dare try and break his at eased mind. However, he felt the little yawn the brunette tried to subdue, so he knew their swaying was about to come to an end.

"We should go to bed."  
He whispered lowly outloud without opening his eyes or stopping the swaying.

Drunk Dipper nodded his head but made no indication of stopping either, so Bill had to be the one to end the swaying by spinning the drunk brunette around in his arms, keeping their hands locked together. Dipper pouted as he looked up at the blonde, wishing to stay how they were in the warm embrace.

"Five more minutes?"  
He tried weakly.

Bill smirked and shook is head.  
"We need rest."

Dipper groaned.  
"Fiiiine."

He then let go of the man's hands. Bill strangely missed the feeling but ignored it as he expected the brunette to turn around. However, he was _not_  expecting the drunk prince to wrap his lithe arms around his neck and _hoist_  himself around the pirate's waist. Bill quickly grabbed the back of Dipper's thighs to keep him from falling as he stared bewildered up at the brunette.

Dipper noticed the look and giggled as he leaned in slightly.  
"Carry me~ I'm too drunk to go up stairs."  
He slurred.

The blonde quirked an eyebrow up as he looked up at the royal in his arms for the short brunette managed to hoist himself high on his body, almost pressed against his stomach more so than his waist.

"Yes, your _majesty_."  
Bill quietly said in sarcasm, earning more giggles from the drunk prince.

He holds on to Dipper, who now nuzzled his forehead in the crook of his neck, as he makes his way up stairs like a kid. The drunk royal wasn't too heavy so the blonde could manage finding his reserved room on the third floor easily. During the walk up there, he felt the brunette get a bit antsy as he shifted his hips around, but Bill didn't pay much attention to it. He found his room, shifts his strength into one arm as he opens the door with one hand, and shuts it behind him with his foot as he walked over to the queen sized bed in the corner of the room near the window that was the only source of light in the dark room.

Bill eases Dipper onto the mattress as the drunk prince whined in protest.  
"I want to drink mooorrre."

The blonde shook his head.  
"You've had enough."

The brunette then mumbled to himself about how he hasn't had enough while Bill took the key out of his boot and unchained himself from the shackles before placing the key back into his boot. He then takes the free shackle and latches it onto the metal bed frame, similar to the one on the ship.  
Dipper watched the movements as he smirked.

"Oooh Kinky~"  
The royal stated before giving drunk giggles.

Bill ignored him and was about to shed his chat but lithe hands suddenly gripped the edge of it and hastily pulled him down until a pair of warm lips met his slightly chapped ones. The blonde had to balance himself by sticking a hand out on the mattress beside the royal and grip the bed frame with the other, keeping him from crushing the male beneath him. The kiss was simple, for the drunk royal had his eyes closed as he pressed his lips to the pirate's unresponsive ones, but he made no indication of pulling away. Golden eyes became half lidded as the pirate mentally faught within himself on whether he should push away or not before he decided to take the former and pulled his head back, but only by a few inches for he hovered closely, sharing the same air with the prince.

"What are you doing?"  
He quietly asked, a bit breathless from the surprise kiss.

Dipper giggled and pulled a little bit more on the pirate's coat in want.  
"My motive."  
He drunkenly stated.

Bill furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at the dark eyes of the brunette. He noticed that something heavy was dancing in the mocha brown eyes of the prince.  
"What does that even mean?"

Dipper rolled his eyes.  
"Duuuh, you're dumb _code_ ~"

The drunk royal then suddenly had one hand grip the hems of the pirates pants and tugged him closer, causing Bill to quickly adjust his grip on the bed frame so he wouldn't dislocate his shoulder. Heavy clouded eyes glanced between the blonde's golden ones and his lips.

"My _motive_  is get deflowered and my _reason's_  cause I haven't had a man's touch in soooo long and I'm _craving_  for it~"

It took a lot of Bill's strength to not give in at that moment and had to remind himself that the prince was his prisoner. His _drunk_ prisoner.  
"You're wasted. That's not even the correct terminology for a man."

The drunk brunette giggled, leaning up closer.  
"I didn't hear a no~"

He teased before closing his eyes and leaning in with the drunken mindset of closing the short distance between him and the captain in front of him. However, instead of his lips meeting the pirate's chapped ones once again, he was met with the salty taste of a finger. Mocha eyes opened, half lidded, to see the blonde staring down at him with a stern expression. The captain leaned in, never taking his eyes off the royal captive beneath him, and whispered out his response in their heated shared air.

"Go to bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?


	9. Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I make my chapters late at night :/

Sunlight seeped into the quiet room. The sleepy prince kept his eyes closed, but slowly awakened to the sound of birds chirping in nearby trees from the outside. The mattress beneath him squeaked as he nuzzled the warm pillow he laid on with his nose, intending to get a little more sleep in before he starts the day....until his pillow _moved_. Instantly, mocha eyes shot wide open. He looked down, unsurely at his own arm laying across a defind, tanned stomach decorated by scars from past battles, then slowly, mocha eyes trailed up the body until they met the face of the man he was laying on top of.

He stared up at the peaceful expression the blonde unconsciously supported in deep slumber. Dipper observed the rare moment before slowly moving his arm off the captain's body. The brunette slowly sat up, scolding himself for cuddling the pirate in his sleep, but immediately ceased thoughts as he hissed at the sudden twang of pain in his head. He rubbed his temple, silently willing the hangover to subside enough to have some form of a proper thought.

Dipper gave a breathy groan in annoyance when his head wouldn't listen to his wishes, and instead opted to accept his hangover from hell. His eyes then wondered around the small area, taking note that it wasn't his " _room_ " on the ship. The royal sighed out, sadly, as he looked down at the sleeping blonde beside him, when the drunken memory of them dancing together in the middle of the empty tavern slowly trickled in, making his head pound. Until last night he thought Bill was just the stereotypical pirate, but last night gave a spark of hope that the blonde can be gentle, and the brunette was strangely satisfied in that.

His moment of peace came to a sudden stop when the blonde laying beside him moved in his sleep, causing the prince to hold his breath in anticipation. Bill was still deep in sleep, so the brunette released the tension within him with a sigh of relief. When he opened his eyes again, they landed on a pair of familiar boots placed nearby the infamous yellow coat.

Mocha eyes glanced from the boots to his chains, to the sleeping form of the captain, then back to the boots. After a moment of debating, Dipper made up his mind and quietly shuffled out of the sheets, swinging his bare leg over the sleeping blonde's torso, trying his hardest to not put pressure on the pirate so he wouldn't wake up. The royal's cheeks heated madly at the feeling of hovering over the blonde when he wasn't wearing any pants, but that didn't stop him from getting off the bed. Hesitantly, Dipper tried his hardest to keep the chains from being too loud by stretching his body out in an awkward way over the captain as he reached for the boots.

The shoes were _just_  out of his reach, so he had to use his foot to push them closer. However, he heard the blonde shifting again causing his head to snap down, feeding that he was waking up. Dipper lucked out for the man kept his eyes closed as his breathing stayed slow, so he continued his mission on finding the key. Luck must be on his side that morning for he pulled it out of the first boot he checked.

The royal took it and quickly unlocked himself from the shackle, catching it before it would've fallen on the captain's face and surely wake him up. He quietly placed it on his side of the bed before grabbing his pants from the floor and putting them on. Expensive dirty shoes tiptoed on the floor as Dipper quietly made his way to the door before glancing back at the blonde sleeping peacefully in the rickety metal bed. Uncertainty stretched its way onto the prince's lips, but quickly squashed the feeling away and made his decision as he walked out of the room and down the staircases.

He calmly walked out of the tavern door and made his way into the waking town of wherever the hell the captain took him. The brunette saved the time to observe the town for he's never had the privilege to just stop and look since his royal business always had him moving to one thing or another, giving him no time to acknowledge what he was going to rule. Dipper has no idea how far away he is to any castles, but he knew that if they ever find him then he won't get the opportunity to go outside and explore like this again. His thoughts trailed off on to other things as he walked around the sandy brick roads, passing a jewelry store on the way.

Mocha eyes happened to glance down and caught sight of a shiny ring glinting in the morning light, displayed in an open case outside next to other rings with different patterns. The ring not only caught his attention for the fact it was glinting in his eyes but because it was gold, and shaped with a simple triangle. The blonde captain immediately entered his mind and Dipper couldn't stop the smirk on his face, until it dropped when he remembered he didn't have any money on him. He glanced up at the big jeweler man who had his back turned, messing around with something on the other side. Dipper then glanced around the quiet town, but barely anybody were on the streets yet because of how early it was.

So, with a hard beating heart, Dipper looked at the ring and picked it out of the display case, clenching it in his hand as he casually walked away. He was barely passing the end of the shop when the clerk must've realized that it was gone for he suddenly heard a shout coming after him.

"Oi!"

Dipper didn't miss a beat before he took off running. His heart was beating a mile a minute from adrenaline and he _loved_  it.

"Get back 'ere, you thief!"

A big smile erupted on his face as he ran away with the wind in his hair and laughter bubbling out of his throat for he's never felt so _unleashed_  and _daring_. He felt like he was on top of the world without the judging looks from the noblemen, and if his father knew what he was doing then he'd be rolling around on his throne.

However, on the other side of town, the blonde captain awoke in the sheets. Golden eyes slowly opened to the sunlight shining in his face and the sound of loud obnoxious birds chirping outside. He groaned tiredly as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before grudgingly turning on his side, facing the wall, where his royal captive _should_  be. Golden eyes flew wide open as Bill quickly sat up in bed at the realization that the brunette was _not_  in his chains and _not_  in the room.

" _Shit_."

Bill grumbled angrily as he threw the bed sheets from his body. He quickly gets out of bed, finding his discarded clothes and quickly puts on his trousers before grabbing his boots, but because of his pissed off frantic movements, he was hobbling around trying to hurry up and get dress so he could hunt the missing prince.

Then, without warning, the door creeked open slowly and hesitantly, as if whoever was coming in didn't want to wake him up, as if they thought he was sleeping. Bill stared angrily at the smaller form of the royal brunette slipping quietly into the room with his back turned, not noticing the captain. Once Dipper made sure the door was closed without a sound, he turned around into the room quickly laying his eyes on the pissed off, half naked blonde standing in the middle of the room, glaring at him with a heaving chest.

"You seem frantic."  
Dipper casually commented, leaning against the door casually.

Bill glared fiercely at the brunette.  
"You escaped."

Dipper rolled his eyes.  
"I went out. There's a difference."  
He stated before pushing off the door and walking pass the blonde with the intent of laying back down, but as soon as he passed the pirate, Bill's hand shot out and grabbed the royal's bruising wrist due to the metal chains.

Dipper spun around and glared fiercely at the older man.  
"Ow! Hands off grabby! I just went out!"

Bill tugged his wrist causing him to stumble an inch forward.  
"And what was so important that you'd risk _punishment_?"

He sneered angrily.

Mocha eyes kept their glare on golden ones as he roughly pulled away from the pirate's grip and quickly held out the ring in his hand before the blonde could grab him again. Bill looked down quizzically at the unique ring in the prince's lithe hand then glanced back up to the mocha eyes that had dropped the glare and was replaced by an emotion he was unfamiliar with.

"I got this..."

The quietness of the usually boisterous brunette made that strange feeling from last night come back, but only for a brief second for the blonde squashed it down. He knew what it was, but he _refuses_  to acknowledge it or let it fester into anything dangerous. Bill furrowed his eyebrows when he remembered that the prince didn't have money. _Surely_  he didn't _steal_  it.

"You don't have any shillings."  
At the mention of his lack of money, Dipper looked down at the ring in his hand and bit the inside of his cheek.

"I took it."  
He stated before glancing up at the captain, knowing the blonde was about to comment on his theft, but he didn't want to hear it so he cut him off.

"You-"

"Look, last night..." A faint blush appeared on his cheeks at the memory of their moment in the tavern, but continued on like he was just trying to find the right words. "...was the first time I felt truly free, _despite_  being chained to an egotistical _ass_. So..." He then held his hand out to the blonde, offering the ring. "I went out to get something to say thanks... I guess."

That was a lot harder than he anticipated, but the look of surprise on the captain's face made him take pride himself. "I saw this in a display case, and it reminded me of your symbol, so...I grabbed it."

The captain took the offered ring into his own hand and observed the simple unique design as Dipper watched him intently. Seconds passed by of solid silence, until golden eyes glanced back up to the prince's, giving him a playboy smirk that Dipper has never seen on him before.

"You surprise me, your highness."  
Bill stated.

There was not a hint of bite in the blonde's words and to the brunette it was weird.  
"Huh....That was the first time you addressed my status without sarcasm."  
He muttered out, mainly to himself but the blonde heard it and gave a curt laugh.

"Don't get used to it."  
He said before looking back down at the ring in his hands.

The blonde captain placed the ring on his thumb since it was a little too big for his other fingers, but decided he liked it like that anyway before looking back at his captive who seemed lost in thought. Even though the royal came back surprisingly on his own, Bill knew he needs to put the chains on him so he doesn't risk him running off and _actually_  escape his grasp. So, he placed his hand on the prince's chest, which immediately caught the royal's attention for he stared up at him the entire time as Bill walked forward to the bed, making the brunette back up with each step. Just like déjà vu, the back of the royal's legs hit the edge of the bed forcing him to sit on the mattress.

Dipper kept his eyes on him but glanced down to the man's crotch that was at his line of sight and for a quick second he thought the man wanted him to please him, but that thought flew out the window when the blonde leaned down and reached behind the royal, grabbing ahold of the chains and cuffing his wrist once again.

"Oh, come on! _Seriously_!?"  
Dipper shouted in annoyance.

Bill leaned back and stood up properly to look down at the pissed off brunette on the bed.  
"The ring was a nice gesture, but I can't afford the risk of you running away."

Mocha eyes glared up at the blonde captain, but Bill simply ignored it as he unlatched the shackle on the bed frame and placed it on himself in the exact same manner as last time.  
"Up."  
He demanded.

Dipper grumbled out but did as he was told and followed the man he was chained to as the blonde grabbed his coat from the chair and puts it on over the chain. Bill then placed his arm over the brunette's shoulders and waited for the royal to get in position, but Dipper just stared at him unbelievably. The blonde gave him a look of waiting and in response mocha eyes rolled before Dipper wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist, hiding the chains behind their bodies and in the coat.

Bill smirked in triumph before steering them out the room and down the stairs. As they walked, Dipper could feel the blonde's muscles at work as he gripped his side, and couldn't help the light pink that dusted his cheeks for her kept replaying last night in his head. He could smell the captain's natural musky scent and the rum on his breath and Dipper thought it was _addictive_.

The feeling of the man holding him so contently consumed the brunette's thoughts and couldn't pin point exactly how he feels about the blonde not bringing up last night. Dipper knew the man didn't drink that much so his silence can only be because he doesn't _want_  to acknowledge last night. The royal's mind was stuck in a battle, trying to decide if the fact that the captain didn't want to acknowledge it was good thing or a bad thing. However, his thoughts ceased when the two reached the end of the last of the stairs, making their way to the corner of the tavern where most of Bill's crew sat either passed out, drunk, or both. Dipper felt the blonde's obliques tighten then relaxed as he sighed out in exasperation at the sight of his crew for he knew they were too drunk to barely function.

"I knew you got wasted, but damn."  
Bill said frowning at the sight that greeted him.

"Your crew is useless."  
The prince stated as he grimaced at the fowl smell of cheap rum and bad breath coming from the drunk men passed out with their mouths open.

The blonde captain furrowed his eyebrows as he glared down at the brunette by his side.  
"Shut up."  
He grumbled out.

Golden eyes then turned their attention on his men and he knew immediately that they were in no working condition, so he gave in and looked away, trying to not lose his temper.  
"If you're even capable of hearing me through your state, then sober the hell up and get ready to set sale before sun down.

A few men mumbled out a slurred response as Bill turned him and the brunette around, heading to the exit of the old building. They walked outside into the fresh morning light, and walked down the streets once again with their arms wrapped around each other to hide the chains.

More people have ventured out since earlier that morning when Dipper snuck off into town. He thought the people lucky to be able to enjoy the morning air whever they want, but his thoughts took a dark turn when he noticed the horrified and disgusted looks the town's men and women were giving at him and the pirate as they passed by. A sinking feeling settled into the brunette's stomach as he glanced up at the blonde beside him, and Bill must've notice his uncertainty for he leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"You're walking like you've got a pole up your ass. Relax and _act convincing_."

Dipper looked down and away. He soon learned to just keep his head forward and not make eye contact with others around him, but a sudden outburst from behind had Dipper recoiling.

" _Faggots_!!"  
A young male voice shouted right before the blonde was suddenly struck in the back of the head with a small rock.

The moment the captain ceased their walking, the royal knew the blonde had become absolutely _pissed_. A menacing danger flickered in the man's golden eyes that had Dipper's heart stop in fear. In one quick motion, Bill quickly grabbed the gun from his holster and cocked it, aiming it at the culprit. However, as soon as Bill turned, Dipper's eyes caught sight of the young boy who was no older than fifteen.

"Don't shoot!"  
A hand shot out and pushed the barrel of the golden gun down and away right as the blonde pulled the trigger.

The echo of the blow ringed in the air as the prince's hand burned from the explosion that went off from the gunpowder. Dipper's heart was pounding in his chest, not believing he just did that as he quickly looked up to see if the kid was alright. His eyes landed on a terrified, pale expression the kid had as he stood frozen in fear, obviously not expecting the gun. Luckily, the bullet hit the dirt.  
" _Run_!"  
The prince shouted with heaving breaths.

The terrified kid seemed to have come back to his senses and got his legs to move from their paralysis shock for he took off and didn't look back. Bill watched the kid run, growling angrily as he removed his gun from the prince's grasp before using the arm slung over the royal's shoulder to pull him flushed against his chest, forcing him to be in front as he placed the golden weapon against the bottom of the brunette's jaw. Mocha eyes looked up into Bill's, terrified at what was lurking behind them.

"Don't you _ever_  intercept a kill again." He demanded with a snarl. "Or the next bullet is _yours_."

The terrified expression in the brunette instantly faded into _anger_. Dipper glared up at the blonde as his desire to be touched by him got squashed for he was _disgusted_  at the idea of a dead kid. He jabbed a finger harshly against the captain's broad chest as the prince bellowed in his anger.

" _That_  was a _fifteen_  year old _kid_! I don't _care_  if he called people like me names! I don't _care_  if he threw rocks! You do _not shoot children_ , Captain Cipher!!"  
With every word he spewed, he got closer and closer in Bill's face, making sure he got his point across.

The captain, however, growled and pushed the barrel of his gun up more, causing it to dig into the royal's skin, but Dipper didn't show any sign of backing down, which only made the blonde angrier. After a few moments of glaring at each other, the blonde cleared his mind and placed his gun back into his holster, but was still extremely pissed.

"Lets go. Someone was bound to notify a disturbance."  
He grumbled out as he stepped to the side so they were side by side again and continued their walk down the town roads. The grip Bill had on Dipper tightened for his anger never really subsided after the little dispute.

The royal walked, pissed off as he thought himself a _fool_  for wishfully thinking that a _scum pirate_  could _ever_  be capable of being anything other than cruel and selfish. The captain is a menace and Dipper mentally vowed to himself that last night was _never_  going to be repeated.

They walked, to what the brunette believed to be aimlessly, for a good ten minutes in the tense silence until the royal got fed up with it all.  
"Where are we going?"  
He said in a demanding tone.

The blonde pirate's scowl never left his face so it only darkened at the broken silence, and continued walking, pretending that he didn't hear his captive's question. Dipper, of course, was _not_  going to let himself be ignored.

" _Where_  are we going, Cipher?"  
He angrily asked once again, fighting his grip on the blonde's side.

Bill huffed out in annoyance and grabbed the handle of the gun at his hip in instinct, but never pulled it out if its holster. Dipper glanced down at the motion and knew he was testing the captain's limits, but the royal brunette didn't give a damn. Mocha eyes held their glare at the man next to him, until he caught sight of metal glinting in the bright morning light, off in the distance on the other side of the blonde. Dipper squinted really hard until he realized what was shining, making his eyes widen in shock.

 _Guards_.

Bill must've noticed his hesitation in their walk and slowed them down to look over his shoulder to see what could've possiblely caught the royal's attention, then his own golden eyes spotted them. Guards were talking to a couple while holding a piece of paper. The blonde didn't need to see what was printed on that page, for he knew it's the face or description of the missing prince currently at his side. Quickly, Bill looked at the meat shop they were close to and ushered them into it, hoping that none of the royal tin cans saw either of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION!!!!
> 
> I know you guys get curious when the next update is and where I am with the story so I decide to make an Instagram account to keep you guys updated! :) I'm also going to post some of my own fanart if you guys are interested. I'll share your art as well if you want me to so we can all enjoy our fandoms and everything will be just perfect!
> 
> Instagram --> Batfan_ao3


	10. Defiance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION!!!!!  
> Just a reminder that I've made an Instagram page!  
> On there includes:  
> -story updates  
> -my art  
> -fanart that was shared with me
> 
> Currently it isn't much, but hopefully I can pick up the pace and start art contests or story idea contests and whatnot with you lovely people :)
> 
> Instagram --> Batfan_ao3
> 
> Also! I wanted to make this longer and give you guys some smut but I'm way over due on this chapter, but I PROMISE smut will happen. Sorry if this chapter seems choppy ╥_╥

As soon as the golden pair of eyes caught sight of royal guards advancing to their current spot, the pirate dragged the stolen prince into the nearest building, which happened to be the local meat shop. His captive had his head turned to look behind them, trying to catch sight of his possible hope of escape as the blonde quickly dragged them to a darker corner of the little shop. The grip Bill had on the brunette tightened in warning. If the royal pain even _attempts_  calling out to them then he'd blow his brains out without a second thought.

His warning seemed to get across for the brunette turned his head forward with angry mocha eyes glaring down at the ground, silently hating himself for letting the moment of possible freedom to pass _again_. As the captain dragged them in the opposite way of the gaurds, Dipper felt so _stupid_  for sticking around when he could've easily found a guard to take him home. But he didn't because he didn't _know_  there were guards on this dumb island.

His thoughts ceased abruptly as he was roughly tugged by the blonde, shoving him in front with his back pushed against the brick wall of the meat shop. Bill quickly adjusted himself up against the pissed off brunette with one arm resting high above the brunette's head, keeping the chains hidden as the blonde pressed in close. Mocha eyes glared up into Bill's golden ones with so much distain it would've made any normal man cower, but Bill was no normal man.

"I hate you."  
Dipper hissed out quietly up into the blonde's face.

Bill's careless expression did not change at the exclamation. He simply ignored him and listened closely to his surroundings outside the shop, giving a small quirk of the eyebrow as an only indication he heard the other. At the lack of a verbal response, Dipper scoffed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief as he thought about how he got himself into this situation. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the uncomfortable brick behind him as he waited for the moment the blonde would get off him.

He could feel every rise and intake the blonde took as he listened, the butt of the gun dug into his hip as well the handle of the pirate's sword. The fabric of the signature yellow coat had a decent feel to it, which surprised the prince for he knew only noblemen and royals could get their hands on such nice fabric. Then again it was a pirate, so he must've stolen it during a ransack at sea.

After what felt like years of tense silence, Bill's shoulders relaxed of their tension as the older man decided that the coast was clear. His attention then turned to the brunette trapped between the wall and himself. His eyes roamed over the royal's face while the brunette remained unaware of the stare for he kept his eyes closed. Without thinking, the blonde leaned in and captured the unsuspecting brunette's lips.

Mocha eyes shot wide open at the sudden feeling of lips on his. However, as soon as they were there, they were gone. Bill looked down at the brunette's shocked expression, faintly priding himself in catching the prince so off guard. He could feel how the brunette tensed up under his touch, knowing the young royal was extremely confused. After a few seconds of staring into the man's golden orbs, his captive furrowed his eyebrows and turned his head away as he glared to the side, trying to ignore the blonde's intense stare on him.

"You smell like rum."  
Dipper grumbled out in attempt to gain some form of control on his thoughts.

"So do you."  
Bill simply stated in response.

The prince wanted to retaliate, but he had nothing else to say. No cunning wit to spew for he _did_  smell like rum. So he instead opted to just roll his eyes and stay quiet. After that, it wasn't long before Bill deemed it clear for them to continue their morning stroll through the judgmental town.

"Come on."  
He said while forcefully guiding the brunette back into position by his side.

Dipper stayed silent as he obliged to the older man's demand, but mentally scolded himself for letting the pirate push him over like that. If the damn man hadn't caught him so off guard, he would've been a bit more stubborn and quick witted, but alas, the moment has passed.

Bill guided them through the little shop, catching the grimacing expression the owner gave as they passed by the counter. He ignored it, knowing he could strike the simpleton down with out a break of sweat if he wanted to, but decided to not waist any more time than he already has and continued their walk out the shop instead, taking every precaution in avoiding any of the gaurds.

He managed to drag them out amongst the morning crowd without being detected as suspicious, but the scowl on the brunette could potentially ruin the pirate's perfect evasion. Bill relaxed his shoulders as he let go of the tension he was holding before subtly squeezing the prince's side, earning a glare in response.

" _What_?"

Golden eyes glowered fiercely at the snarky answer. If he looked at the royal he might actually kill the aggravating brunette, so he kept his sight in front as he giuded them around the waking town's street.

"Wipe the scowl off your face and _act_   _happy_. I won't hesitate to carve a smile if I have to."  
He grumbled out under his breath as he gave a fake smile to a passing stranger.

Dipper simply rolled his eyes and looked away from the blonde, trying to keep his peace of mind, but was really struggling due to his mixed emotions. Half of him was debating whether or not to just yell rape now and try escaping that way to get rid of the damned pirate or endure the blonde's bruteness a little longer until he had an opportunity to kick his ass for the hell Captain Cipher put him through. He couldn't decide. So he opted to say the first thing that came to his mind as he walked with the blonde beside him.

"I'll kill you the moment I'm free, you bastard."

Bill scoffed and rolled his eyes, ignoring the stares from homophobic pedestrians passing by them.  
"No you won't."  
He stated with a fierce amount of certainty.

Dipper grinned passively, slightly sideways due to his location beside the blonde.  
"Unchain me and let's see if your thoughts hold true."

The prince sounded so confident in his skills that Bill almost pitied the arrogant fool.  
"Kid, you don't have a malicious bone in your body, let alone a killer instinct."

Dipper gave a curt laugh, earning curious glances from others nearby.  
"I think I can make an acception at this point."

A groan slipped sarcastically from Bill as he rubbed his temple in exaggeration.  
"You're becoming nauseating."

"Should've thought about that before you kidnapped me."

Bill growled for real this time as he tugged on the brunette in warning.  
"Keep giving me _lip_ and I'll cut 'em off."

Dipper said no more. He was pissed off, for more reasons than one, but he knew he was pushing the limits. He has yet to figure out what the pirate wanted of him and he wasn't about to let himself get killed before knowing, so he kept his mouth shut and let the blonde drag them through town. The blonde gave his crew until sundown to get sober enough to set sail, but judging by how they looked earlier in the tavern it won't be until a while before half of them even get up without their knees buckling under their own weight.

One thing did seem to come to the for front of his mind as he slightly fought off the tight grip the blonde had on him. The second in command was not amongst the drunk. That means she was either still asleep or she was already out of the tavern. Dipper didn't care much of the pink pirate, but he needs to know where she is in case he gets the sudden courage to escape.

However he didn't sweat too much on it at the momemt for there was no way in hell he was going to slip out of the chains undetected since he was _literally_  right next to his captor. So he endured the moment by staying silent, letting the blonde captain drag him, and daydreamed what might be happening back in the castle.

* * *

 

 

Days pass since the tavern. Dipper doesn't even know if its been weeks or months into his kidnapping. He was left in "his room" the moment they got back on the giant floating pile of wood with nothing but his thoughts _again_. To say the least, the stolen prince was _beyond_  bored. At this point he was ready to commit. The thought crossed his mind multiple times but he couldn't do that to Mabel. For all he knows there could be a rescue ship just a few miles away. That hope was restored when he spotted the guards searching for him in the little town from a few days ago. If only...

The sound of old rust moving caught the brunette's attention as well as the broad build and blonde hair popping in shortly afterward. Immediately Dipper went on edge, but his unease tenfold when a few lackeys came in behind their captain with handfuls of random shaggy, ripped cases and jewels of high price.

"Put the cases near the window. Take the pearls to the barrels." Bill's voice boomed against the previous silence that engulfed the small wooden room.

Dipper shifted up on the bed and watched as the lackeys did as they were told, eyeing the random bouts of diamonds and pearls in particular.  
"What are you doing?"

The groggy voice of the brunette caught Bill's attention, noting that the captive seemed to be thirsty judging by the extremely chapped lips and sound of his voice. The last time he layed his eyes on the prince was when they got back on the ship. He was still so pissed at the brunette's interference and himself for what he did in the meat shop. The damn brat got in his head and he didn't like it.

Golden eyes moved from the boy in bed to his crew members as they came and went, coming back with hands full of more goods.  
"Mind your damn business."

The prince deadpanned at the sharp retort.  
" _Ass_."

A blonde eyebrow lifted as golden eyes returned to the prince in the sheets. The setting sun shining through the window displayed an orange hue to the royal's face, causing his mocha eyes to shine fierce orbs resembling the sun itself as they glared daggers toward him. Thoughts of the tavern flooded through the blonde's mind for the umpteenth time that week. The image of the drunken prince burned in his memories which only made things worse for the captain for he knew what was happening and couldn't allow himself to go down that road again.

So he may or may not have ignored the royal since they got back on the ship and intended to ignore him until his plan carried out, but the sudden ransack had altered his wishes. After taking all of the goods they wanted from the unsuspecting passing ships, his lackeys informed him that there was no room in storage and the only open room left was the captive's. That instantly put a damper on the blonde's bost of good mood. He doesn't want his gold anywhere near the kid, but he also doesn't want the goods out in the open, so he made a decision. A solution he wanted to avoid.

As the lackeys moved around him, Bill walked over to the rustic bed, catching the shift the brunette made as he got closer. Blonde locks fell slightly in his face as he leaned down to undo the chain connected to his bruised wrist.

"What-"  
"Shut up."

Dipper clenched his jaw tight, stopping himself from spatting out an insult that might kill him and just glared up at the blonde standing above him. He was only one foot away so headbutting the pirate wouldn't be hard, but all the lackeys would slaughter him if he laid a finger on their precious captain. The blonde seemed to be focused on what he was doing so the brunette just let it happen and stayed alert for what was happening next.

With a clang the chain fell on the old bed, laying limp next to Dipper, clattering against the brunette's slight movements. Mocha eyes glanced down at the old metal gleamimg due to the setting light from the window.

"Okay. What now?"  
He commented, rubbing his sore abused wrist as he glanced back up into the captain's golden eyes. "That's the last of 'em, cap'n." Keyhole stated as he wiped a bead of sweat from his bald head. "Leave." Bill demanded, never taking his eyes off the brunette beneath him. The five pirates nodded their head in compliance before following their captain's order and left the two men alone in the room full of new belongings. Dipper watched as the back of the last pirate disappeared behind the closing cabin door. He wondered what the captain was thinking as the silence stretched into borderline uncomfortable.

"There's no room for both you and my jewels."

Just like before, the blonde's voice cut the edgy silence like a knife. His voice was cold as were his eyes as he had his piercing gaze dead set on him. Dipper's stomach dropped with underlying fear. _What_ _did he mean by no room for both?_

Bill continued on his thoughts, cutting off the brunette's own.  
"I didn't think our storage was so full before the hijack. This room is the only place left with storage capacity, but I don't trust my jewels in the hands of you so-"

"You _ransacked_  a ship!?"

Bill glared at the interruption.  
"What part of _pirate_  do you not get? Drill this in your thick head: pirates _steal_. They _kill_. And amongst the plethora of other illegal bullshit, we ransack ships. Now quit acting so damn dense."

After that was said silence fell on them once again. Dipper didn't want to subcome to another minute of awkward silence so he took advantage of his new found freedom from being connected to the bed post. He threw the sheets off his legs, stood up, and stretched his locked joints, earning a few pops at the action. Glancing eyes caught sight of the light skin peeking out from the slightly risen shirt, but quickly tore their gaze away as the owner of the wondering eyes scorned himself. The damn royal has managed to get in his head and Bill hated it.

He watched as the brunette motioned to start walking, but the captain doesn't plan on letting him have that amount of freedom. So in one swift motion, as Dipper walked pass him Bill grabbed the discarded half of the chain, pulled the brunette's back against his chest and clamped the shackle on the prince's other wrist. This of course catches Dipper off guard.

"Hey! Wha-"

Quickly, Bill held onto him, keeping the brunette from turning around.  
"Who gave you permission to get up?"  
He whispered out venomously in Dipper's ear.

Dipper gave a tug to test how strong the blonde was holding onto him and immediately regretted it for the captain's hands tightened their grip around his sore wrists.

"Damn pirate." He muttered under his breath.

Bill pretended he didn't hear his captive's snarky comment and instead opted to just say what he originally wanted to say when he walked in the room.

"You'll be staying in my quarters until I find better storage."

He could feel how the brunette in his arms tensed more than he already was, instantly signifying that the royal was going to protest.

"No. Absolutely not."  
Dipper rejected with his tone baring distain.

The blonde grew angry with his captive's resentment. He's endured too much of the spoil brat's empty demands to the point he became done. With rough handling, Bill spun the brunette around and shoved him against the cabin walls, earning a grunt of pain from the boy as his head hit the wood. One hand pinned the royal's lithe wrists high up above his head while Bill's free hand pointed an accusing finger up to the surprised brunette's face.

"You hold _no_  power in this."  
The captain seethed out in anger, making sure the crown prince showed his fear. However, instead of fear like the pirate wanted, Dipper showed _defiance_  and Bill _liked_  it.

"I have more power than you seem to realize."  
Dipper snipped out after noticing the slight hesitation in the blonde.

Bill's glare hardened, but it wasn't exactly pointed at the prince, but more so himself. The royal pain saw a moment of uncertainty and that only added to the fire of confusion in the blonde's head. Dipper smirked when the pirate said nothing, which ment he was right with his accusation. Knowing that made him a little daring.

"What? Can't handel the truth?" He accused as he leaned his head a little off the uncomfortable wall of the ship. "You can continue to pretend all you want, but you know in your core that I have a form of control over you. Maybe I should-"

Bill angrily shoved Dipper's head back against the wall with his hand around his neck. Dipper gasped out as his head hit the wall once again in the past three minutes. The grip was loose enough for him to breath but tight enough to get the warning across. However, the previous warnings never stopped him before so this one wouldn't stop him either. The captain was riled up, he knew that, and he prided himself for getting the pirate so pissed. So why not push it a little further?

"You seem to do this often. Got a _kink_ , captain?"  
Dipper sadistically chuckled out with a passive smile tugging at his lips.

The smile quickly vanished once the grip on his neck became _deadly_ , making it extremely hard to breath. The gold in Bill's eyes were that of wild fire, and the flames were starting to become suffocating.

"Stop. _Talking_."  
The pirate demanded as he glared deeply in the brunette's brown orbs. Frustration boiled up inside him, but something felt off about the feeling in his gut, so he pushed in close harder, trying to release some of that frustration, but only ended up adding to it.

When he pushed in closer in atempt to release frustration, Dipper's oxygen-lacking mind went on autopilot as he took in as much of a sharp intake of breath as he could get. He arched his back off the wall, subconciously pushing his lower half against the blonde's lower front. Bill's previous thoughts came to a total cease for all his mental strength went into restraining himself from going off impulse. Teeth gritted and eyes closed, Bill thudded his head against the wall in the space between the captive's arm and head, mentally willing himself to not act out. However, the blonde's desire of the boy since the tavern and the natural musky scent coming from the close proximity destroyed the blonde's will to think.

"God damn you."  
Bill breathlessly whispered out as he moved his head from beside the brunette, instantly kissing his soft, chapped lips with hungry desire. The off feeling in his gut becoming satisfied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm bouncing back and forth with the first chapter of Professor's Nightmare and the rest of this story so updates will be delayed sorry T-T I'll try and update as fast as I can!
> 
> Comments? Questions? Concerns?


	11. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like 0 experience so this probably sucks but fuck it. Its not my first time writing smut and it certainly won't be the last.
> 
> Plus I needed to stop torturing you guys about it. So here you go.
> 
> Also warning: This chapter has a LOT of curse words because of reasons you'll soon find out later. This is also reeeeeaaly long

The tongue in his mouth was foreign, but _god_  did it know how to work. The grip on his neck loosened as the pirate put his focus more on his mouth instead of his hands. Dipper was grateful for the release of pressure on his windpipe, but couldn't focus too much on that little detail for Bill's tongue was working wonders to his senses. Creating firey sensations within him that he's never felt with previous people he's made out with and it was _mind boggling_.

The blonde backed off for a split second to gain some air, which allowed Dipper to do the same, but he also took this short limited time to get a grip on what was happening before Bill was on him once again.

Dipper responded to the tongue in his mouth with his own as he moaned into the kiss, causing something in Bill's gut bubble with internal flames. His movements suddenly became more desperate as the hand that gripped the prince's throat slid down the royal's body and guided his slender leg to hook around his hip.

Getting the memo, Dipper jumped up and wrapped his other leg around the captain's hip, locking his ankles together in order to keep himself from falling, with the assistance of his back against the wooden wall. The gun and sword at the pirate's side became a little uncomfortable as the harsh handles dug into the prince's legs as he kept them tightly wrapped around the captain's body, but the royal's mind was too preoccupied enough to care.

Dipper felt flushed against the pirate's build, feeling the man's strong heartbeat through his broad chest, and the sudden thought of touching the pirate's exposed skin sent a thrilling shiver down his spine. Muddled thoughts of being at total mercy underneath the other man had blood draining from his head down to his groin. As Bill's tongue mapped out the inside of Dipper's mouth, he moved his hand from the brunette's throat to the back of his neck to deepen the kiss, earning a roll of the hips and a high, muffled moan from the royal prince. Then he felt it. The ever growing girth of the stubborn royal beneath him rubbing against his stomach.

"Oh?" Bill chuckled out, breaking the kiss and opening his half lidded, golden eyes. He backed off by only an inch which had his lips to faintly brushing against the brunette's flushed ones as he teased.  
"You seem to be desperate."

Dipper was still in dire need to feel the blonde's mouth on his again, so he closed the short distance feverishly for a quick second to gain that little pleasure, before thinking of a proper response.

"I haven't been laid for _weeks_ cause of your pirate ass."  
He mumbled out through the make out. Capturing the man's lips once again right after.

"Then lucky for you, you're about to get _fucked_ by my pirate ass."

"Mhm." Dipper hummed in response, not really paying attention to what Bill was saying. He was too distracted on the feverish touches of the man and the pleasure driven by each touch. All he wanted right now was to feel _more_.

Bill seemed to have read his mind for the hand that rested on his hip slowly traveled over his navel and cupped the hardness growing between his legs. As an immediate reaction, Dipper arched his back and let out a shameless moan.

" _Ah!_ "

The royal cut the kiss off for he tilted his head back against the wooden wall, focusing on the pleasure Bill was giving as he continued to rub him through his trousers. The brunette's movement didn't hinder Captain Cipher's actions in the slightest. His lips ghosted as he kissed down the royal's jaw, taking advantage of the exposed skin offered to him, marking the boy with quick licks and nips.

"If we're gonna do this then we're not doing it on that shabby ass bed."  
Bill mumbled through his attack on the royal's neck, enjoying the sound of open moans escaping from the brunette.

With a plan in mind, Bill moved his hand from the boy's clothed erection, earning a disappointed whimper from Dipper as the blonde forced his legs off his waist. He didn't want to admit it, but it took a _lot_ of self restrain to push away the turned on  _dessert_  in his control, especially since the royal was looking at him with those hungery lustfull mocha eyes. However, he managed to step away to grab the forgotten shackles lying on the bed.

As he feverishly unlocked the cuff from the bed post, Bill glanced down and noticed the hard tent sticking out from underneath his trousers. _Fuck_. The kid affected him more so than he thought.

"Don't draw any attention to you."  
The captain ordered as he turned back around and shackled the boy's wrists before pressing his body up against his once again.

The cold metal suddenly against his hot, flushed skin sent goosebumps all up Dipper's arms while the natural heat from the captain sent more blood to his groin than before. He gritted his teeth as he tried to stop an embarrassing moan from passing his lips, which ended up sounded more like a grunt instead.

"That's gonna be h-hard to do. If you keep touching me like th-that, I won't make it to your bed."

The pinched, flushed face of the royal was absolutely _delicious_  in the eyes of the brute blonde, and the slight throb in his pants practically gave his thoughts away as he soaked in the sight. Bill's never felt so pent up in his sexual desires but _damn_  this prince was just so _tempting_.

"Oh you will. Because what I'm about to do to you will have you _begging_ for more." He all but purred out into the brunette's ear. "Your highness~" He teased, licking the shell of the prince's ear, before tugging the skin between his teeth, earning a delicous gasp in response.

" _Ah!~_ "

* * *

 

 

It was hard to act normal while walking across the deck, but Dipper miraculously did it. He kept his eyes on the back of the blonde's wild locks as the pirate dragged him by the chains and thought about what the captain had in store for his body. Images of past fantasies flashed through his mind and as they walked down the steps leading to the captain's room, Dipper was shamelessly anxious to feel the blonde on him once again.

So as soon as they entered, Dipper tugged the chain back, forcing the blonde to spin around, and jumped up, immediately attacking the blonde's lips with hungry opened mouth kisses. Thankfully, Bill's insticts took over and gripped the bottom of the royal's ass to hold his weight up so they both wouldn't topple over on to the floor.

Dipper moaned into the make out as he pulled the blonde closer by grabbing the surprisingly soft locks and smashing their lips together in need. Bill accepted all the touches and moaned into the kiss all the while walking them to the edge of his bed. He pulls back from the kiss, which made Dipper chase after and capture his lips again. Bill gave in and kissed him back a bit longer, but pulled away once again and gripped the royal's waist with crushing pressure, throwing the prince onto the silky sheets. His body bounced slightly at the rough action, but all the brunette's focus was directed at the turned on blonde male currently standing above him with a dangerous smirk on his face.

Instense golden eyes stared down at his prey as those lustful mocha eyes looked up at him like he was a meal fit for a king.

_How fitting._

Licking his kiss-abused lips, he teasingly messed with the buckle of the belt that carried his gun and sword, and let it topple to the floor with a harsh thump. After that was out of the way, Bill slowly crawled ontop of the eager brunette, trapping the young royal on the bed. Rendering him completely at his mercy as his hands gripped the shackles on the royal's wrist and _shattered them_. He was so unhinged in the moment that he let go of control over his strength, which seemed to have affected the brunette for the better.

Mocha eyes stared up into cocky golden ones as the fire behind them intensified and burned with lustful passion. If the pirate could shatter metal chains with his _bare_   _hands_  then only deities knows what else he could do with such strength.

The hands on his wrist shifted so they were now locking fingers with his own, keeping him pinned as lips came crashing back down to his. Dipper immediately accepted the tongue pushing past his teeth and met it with his own, tasting the harsh rum and natural musk of the blonde and loving every moment of it. At one point, Bill did something with that devilish tongue that had Dipper arching his back and instantly lifting a knee to rub beetween the blonde's legs, grazing the hard bulge there. A hungry growl emitted from the pirate as he delved his tongue deeper into the royal's mouth in response to the motion.

Dipper wanted to hear that sound again so he repeated the motion and rubbed his knee against the captain's hidden erected shaft.

This time he was met with a harsher growl and grind of the hips. The captain was beginning to get erratic with his motions, biting down along Dipper's jawline and neck in slight warning, but the royal didn't seem to have listened. He was too enthralled at the idea of the frightening priate coming undone by his hands to notice the glare being thrown his way. So when he rubbed his knee against the pirate's erection for the third time, Bill bit down _hard_  on the prince's neck. Hard enough to draw _blood_. And the fucking prince _moaned_.

" _Ah!!~_ "

The dick in his trousers throbbed at the sudden pain joilting through his entire neck. His mocha eyes were basically rolling back in lust as he felt a hot tongue licking over the newly sensitive wound, loving the slight stinging sensation it left behind.

At the sound of such a lewd reaction to his show of dominance, Bill gripped the brunette's wrist to the point of bruising them more than they already were from the chains, and rolled them around so he would be on the bottom instead. The royal's eyes lit up as he was forced to stradle the blonde's hips and the feeling of their erected shafts rubbing against each other behind their clothes instantly had him rolling his head back as he slowly grinded his ass against the blonde's rock hard length. The royal's hands gripped tightly against Bill's chest in order to keep himself steady, but Bill could easily feel how badly the brunette was trembling in lust just by the tight shaking of the white thighs squeezing his torso. 

The captain pushed his upper body up and grabbed the back of Dipper's head as he began to attack the newly bruised skin, feeling the pounding pulse through the veins he was licking and kissing over. Bill dragged his tongue slowly from the royal's addam's apple all the way up to the shell of his ear.

Dipper took it all, keeping his eyes closed in pleasure as he continued to grind his hips against the blonde's clothed member and paying close attention to the wet, hot tongue on his sensitive neck. After leaving the amount of bite marks and hickies he wanted on his captive, Bill pulled Dipper's head forward, forcing their lips to connect once again. Except this time it was sloppy, but still _oh so delicious._

Dipper moaned into it as he snapped his hips down, earning a throaty groan from the blonde below him. Bill couldn't hold it in any longer. He needed the sweet release and he needed it _now_.

"I wanna watch you _fuck_  yourself. I wanna see your face when you become completely _wrecked_  on my shaft."  
He demanded against the brunette's swollen lips, breaking the feverish kiss and lightly taking the bottom lip between his teeth.

Almost instantly Dipper nodded his head. He's been waiting far too long and he was horny as _fuck_. Back at the palace, all he had to do to get some ass was snap his fingers and that servant boy would come running, but with the captain, he had to work for it and it just makes it that much more _thrilling_. So he didn't hesitate to lift himself off the pirate's lap and pull the blonde trousers all the way down to his ankles.

The change of temperature from the natural body heat to the sudden coolness of the air on Bill's dick had him hissing in painful delight. His erected, wet member was already dripping with precum, which made him growl at himself in frustration, because _damn_ has it been awhile since he last got laid. However, that was farthest thing from Dipper's mind for all he could do was stare at the hard penis standing at attention with a cock-starved expression. Golden eyes watched as warm hands wrapped around the base of his member and bit his lips at the feeling of a warm, tentive tongue testing out the taste of the tip.

The tongue quickly grew confident as it lapped up the precum dripping out of the head's slit, acting like he's never been fed before, which only drove Bill crazier with anticipation.

"Ah~"  
He didn't mean to let one slip, but the moan left Bill's mouth before he could catch it.

But nothing prepared him for the next thing to come.

" _AH!~_ "

The royal, who was taking little test licks just a moment ago, now engulfed Bill's entire member down to the base. With his nose burried in the blonde curls at the pirate's pelvic area, Dipper looked up into the lustful golden eyes of the captain as he swallowed the man's length and moaned against it, causing pleasure to vibrate through the pirate's entire body.

" _Fuck_. Pines~"

Dipper bobbed his head a few times, running his tongue along the side of the erected member when ascending, and gave a light flick against the blonde's tip. The moans he received as rewards were music to his ears as he continued to pleasure the pent up captain. After a few minutes of making sure there was enough saliva coating the entire length, Dipper popped his mouth off the throbbing dick and gasped for the fresh air he deprived himself of. Hungry mocha eyes stared golden ones down as the royal stripped himself free of his own trousers, leaving him in nothing but the big white shirt the pirate lent him a few days ago.

His ears and cheeks were burning a bright sjade of red, his hair was all sorts of crazy, and a bit of saliva was drooling out the corner of his mouth, making him look absolutely _wrecked_  as he crawled ontop of Bill's hips again, grabbing the dick behind him, and lined himself against the cool tip of the other male's hard dick.

"Not gonna prepare yourself?"  
Bill intended it to sound mocking, but the delicious sight on top of him and the high he got from being sucked had him too far gone in lust. So he could only speak through breathy anticipation.

Dipper glared teasingly down at the powerful captain with a sadistic smile as he leaned in closer to the heated pirate.

"I like it _rough,"_  He whimpered out with hot air as he leaned in next to Bill's ear, " _Captain_ ~"

As soon as those words left his lips, the royal nibbled on the earlobe as he sunked his hips down, taking in the blonde's entire length all at once.

" _AH!!!_ "

They both moaned out in delight. It felt so good to have his dick engulfed by such a tight space to the point Bill had his head tilting back into the rumpled sheets and pillows with his mouth hanging open but with no sound coming out.

Immediately, the stretching pain from his backside surged all the way through his body. Prickling of tears gathered at the edges of the brunette's eyes, but it _felt so good_. Dipper bit his lips from crying out as he let himself get adjusted to the size of the blonde. He knew the blonde was big, but he didn't expect this amount of severe stretching. Then again he hasn't really been a bottom in the past, so technically he wasn't really used to it at all. However, he was being totally honest when he said he likes it rough and he was determined to let loose, so luckily the pain quickly turned into immense pleasure as he started to slowly rock his hips.

"Mmph~"

Shameless whimpers and low moans escaped past the royal's lips as he slowly started to pick up the pace. He could tell the blonde below him was feeling just as much pleasure for the blonde pirate began to rock his hips up against the brunette's swelling ass with low moans of his own. Strong hands came around and gripped the side of the prince's hips as the erected member he was on started to push into him further each time he came back down, creating an exotic rhythm to each thrust.

Soon the pace started to quicken. Dipper became desperate and his moans began to get high and choppy as he roughly rocked his hips down meeting the captain's harsh thrusts upward. With every bounce, the bed would creek and his neglected erection would hit his abdomen, spreading the dripping precum from the tip onto his stomach. The feeling of being filled to helm with a cock was sending Dipper into over drive as he got closer and closer to his climax. His rocking turned into full on fucking as he bounced his tight ass around the captain's erection, feeling the tip hitting his sweet spot inside and letting out loud ludicrous screams with every hit on his prostate.

Bill's breathing was jagged as he thrusted harder into his captive at an angle. The royal prince was an utter wreck at the hands of the pirate and that thought set off a fire within the blonde's lower abdomen, signaling he was going to cum in a few minutes.

"Look at you. Fucking yourself like a slutty _harlot_. Does your dad know how much of _slut_ his son is?"  
He huffed out in the hot air between their sweaty, working bodies as Dipper leaned his flushed body against the blonde's tight chest.

"Ah!~ D-Don't t-talk about m-my father when - Ah! - when I'm riding y-your dick!"

He moaned out as he grabbed the hands on his ass and held on tight as he quickened his pace, feeling the fire in the pit of his stomach starting to boil over. Bill moaned out with him as he felt his own fire starting to rise.

"Mm~ Say my name."  
The blonde demanded as he gripped the brunette's hips harder. His fingers digged painfully in Dipper's skin, causing the royal to whimper out.

The royal kept his mouth shut, not wanting to give in and submit so easily to the blonde pirate just yet. However, Bill didn't take that lightly so he gripped harder and thrusted harshly up into brunette, breaking their rhythm.

"Ah!"  
Dipper squeezed his eyes in desperation, feeling some of the build up he worked hard starting to fall flat. He squeezed the blonde's shirt tightly, and rocked his back, trying to get it back, but Bill wouldn't let him.

"Say it."

"B- _Ah_ ~ _AH_!"

Dipper grit his teeth, trying with all his might to not submit, but Bill was extremely persistent.

By gripping his hips, Bill managed to switch their positions, forcing Dipper's upper back against the backboard of the bed. Bill held the royal's thighs wide open as he thrusted into him mercilessly. Dipper had to grip the headboard behind him and wrapped his legs around Bill's hips in order to keep himself comfortable, but that only helped a little. At this point his mouth was shamelessly drooling in lust as he watched the powerful captain fuck him _senseless_ into the sheets. Entire body rocking involuntarily with each thrust.

" _Say_ _my name_!"

Bill was getting angry. And it was a _turn_   _on_. Watching those golden eyes glare down at his withering wet body as he rammed his cock hard into his smaller body, taking complete control over all his senses.

The smell of sex and musk. The taste of sweat and rum. The burning sensation left after every touch. The delicious sight of the blonde completely dominating him. All of it consumed him and he _liked_  it. So he gave up on staying stubborn and caved into the pirate's demands for once.

" _Bill_ _! Mmph!_   _FUCK_!  _Captain!_ ~"

He screamed it at the top of his lungs and god it felt _good_. All the emotions he's pent up since arriving to Gravity Falls, all the emotions he's held back since being told he wasn't allowed to have the freedom he's always wanted - they all came crashing out as he screamed the captain's name letting the fire within finally spill over. Bill smirked down predatorialy as he watched the prince release. The messy image of the brunette below with his own creamy white substance decorating all over his lower abdomen and the rumpled sheets around was forever selfishly burned into the blonde's mind.

He continued to thrust into the royal since he hasn't released his own load yet, but he slowed down the pace, knowing the brunette was now extremely sensitive and was still coming down from his high. The pirate licked his lips before leaning down and capturing the royal prince's in a more intimate way than the first time. This kiss felt like it was more than just part of the messy make out. This kiss felt important.

Bill leaned down onto his back, pulling the brunette with him, letting the royal to stradle him once again as his hips rocked slowly upwards trying to satisfy the quench but to also keep from over stimulating the royal. Dipper kept his lips locked with the blonde's as he helped to push him over the limit.

Having a dick in him was growing uncomfortable now that he had reached his max, but he wasn't going to leave the blonde hanging, so he did the gentleman thing to do, and continued riding his dick until the blonde finally pushed his limit and released his load into the royal brunette's ass with a tight moan.

The prince grinded his hips back and forth against the pirate's hip with the pulsing dick still in him, riding through the captain's release with happy satisfaction. Their breathing mixed heavily in the tight space between them as their chests heaved. Both of their hearts were beating a mile a minte as they stared into each other's post sex eyes. They stayed in that position for a solid thirty seconds before Dipper started to chuckle.

Bill couldn't help but to crack a dopey smile at the godly sound of his royal's laughter. It wasn't something he's heard since their night at the tavern, but this time it was much more breathtaking for this time the brunette was completely sober.

Dipper's soft chuckle became muffled as he quickly leaned in and captured the captain's lips between his own, but this kiss was out of pure intentions. It was a kiss to simply kiss and show adoration. A kiss Bill has never received until now.

And he fell in love with it.

* * *

 

Sundown soon came upon them. After the pair finished and cleaned up the mess they made after their... _activities_ , Bill went up on deck and fulfilled his captain duties while Dipper was left alone to entertain himself once again. A soft smile found its way onto the royal's face as the soft sensation of the gentle kiss Captain Cipher gave him before walking out made its way to the front of his mind. It was a surprise but the sudden change in attitude from the blonde was greatly appreciated. If he'd known getting the pirate laid would've made him all soft and cuddly then he would've done it sooner, but oh well.

When ten minutes went by with nothing to do, the prince grew completely bored and stood up from the captain's mattress. The sudden motion had Dipper wincing in pain for his backside was painfully sore, but he tried his hardest to ignore it. Never in his life has the royal prince actually wished to have nurses and maids at the ready to assist him, because this shit hurt.

Back at the castle, he would always deny any help the servants were ordered to give him, which only made his father pissed but that's exactly why he kept doing it.

If only his father could see him now.

Dipper smirked to himself as he half walked - half wobbled to the giant shelves, full of books and liquor, when an image of his father's, hypothetically, horrified expression if he knew his heir just fucked the notorious pirate. The idea of admitting he liked men was terrifying, but something in the royal's gut felt disgustingly satisfied at the thought of shoving it down every stuck up person's throat. The people who looked down on him and judged his every action because he didn't fit their standards.

What a bunch of bastards.

Dark thoughts were quickly pushed out of his mind as Dipper scolded himself for thinking like that. He was a prince. He should be singing with the birds, slaying dragons, and finding a princess...

 _Ha!_ Yeah right...

...still.

Brown locks fell in his face as sad mocha eyes glanced over to the ruffled sheets on the bed. Strange enough, ever since he was kidnapped by the stupid pirates, Dipper has felt more in control of his life than he ever has back at the palace, and it felt pleasing. Maybe being with the pirates weren't all that bad as he made them out to be? Maybe this was... better?

The royal quietly scoffed at himself as he rolled his eyes and turned his focus back onto the high shelves, lifting his hand up to look for a book he might be interested in, and maybe a swing of rum while he's at it.

Who was he kidding? Being with the _pirates_? Nothing good would come of that if he rebels against his birth rights. His parents would get shamed and seen as weak so their enemies wouldn't hesitate to strike them when they find out there was no male heir to the thrown, meaning _Mabel_ would be in constant danger and if she ever got hurt because of him, he'd take his own life. So the mere thought of being selfish and staying here was out of the question. He has a duty to do as the next king of Cali as well as a brother. His sister comes first. And if anyone tried to-

**_WHAM!_ **

.  
.  
.

* * *

 

 

" _ **PYRONICA!!!!!**_ "

Pure _hot **anger** seethed_  out of the boiling hot blonde standing alone in his room.

 _Alone_.

_Alone!?_

_He wasn't supposed to be **fucking** **alone** in the room!!_

Teeth were clenched so _hard_  others would be worried of them breaking. Strong hands strained into _tight_  fists as his entire body was _shaking_  in pure _hatred_. _Veins_  popping out amongst the neck and arms as the pirate restrained himself from lashing out at every single thing in his view.

_WHERE. THE. FUCK. IS. HE!?_

Heavy booted steps came hauling ass down the steps leading to his room, but Bill didn couldn't even turn around. He was absolutely too _pissed_  to even _move_.

"C-Cap'n?"

" _Where. Is. He..._ "

Pyronica grew incredibly nervous at the uneasy strain in Bill's voice. And that _never_  happens. So she hesitantly reached out.

"Bill-"

Her words cut off as the cold barrel of a gun was suddenly pressed up into her chin as she was grabbed into a deadly tight hold. Her eyes went wide at the unfamiliar eyes glaring back at her. This was Bill, but it _wasn't_. All the years she's known and raised the blonde he has never been so far gone in rage, and it _terrified_  her.

" _WHERE'S THE PRINCE!? WHY THE **FUCK** IS HE NOT IN MY QUARTERS!?_ "

She's couldn't open her mouth to reply before the captain had roughly shoved her away and stormed up the steps with vicious murder in his eyes. He wasn't seeing red like Pyronica originally thought. Cipher was past red. He was seeing _white_. Hot flashing _pure white_.

" _THIS ENTIRE SHIP FULL OF **MY** FUCKING MEN- THE HELL RAISERS THAT **I'VE** CREATED- AGAINST **ONE FUCKING WEAK ASS** **TWERP**! AND HE MANAGES TO ESCAPE UNDER ALL YOUR FUCKING **NOSES**!?_ "

He was leaning over the railing of the upper deck, instantly catching every single crew member's attention with his booming, murderous voice, and almost immediately everyone went on edge in fear.

 _"I HAVE **HALF** A MIND TO THROW YOU ALL OVER BOARD AND LET THE ROCKS AND BARNACLES **SKIN YOU ALIVE**!"_  
Bill's face was distorted in his livid state. Making him look like a wild animal and it _terrified_  the entire crew.

" _FUCKING **FIND** HIM! OR **HELL** WILL FEEL LIKE FUCKING **PARADISE** ONCE I'M THROUGH WITH YOUR SORRY ASSES!"_

When his crew didn't hussle about immediately, due to their shock and paralyzed state, Bill gowled out ferociously and somehow managed to scream even _louder_.

" ** _NOW!!!"_**

Like mice scattering for their lives, the crew members raced around the entire ship. Checking each level and every single corner of every single room. They knew when they could half-ass their chores but this... _this_  was _definitely_  not the time for that. They _all_  feared for their lives and God only knows what will happen if they don't find the prince and God help the poor fool who breaks the news to their captain if they can't.

As they searched frantically around the giant ship, Bill was back in his room, reeking chaos as he tore down every map he had clipped on the walls, shoved every trinket off every surface displayed before taking his heavy, fancy desk and flipping it completely across the room, watching in anger as it splintered and shattered against the doorway, nearly taking Pyronica's head as she ducked just in time.

"Bill! _Stop!_ "  
Her eyes were wide as she stepped over the destroyed, splintered wood. She needs to get his head on straight, but she could tell it seemed completely impossible at this point.

At the sound of her voice Bill's death glare turned to her as he pointed an accusing, ring cladded finger in her direction.  
" _You!"_

" _IF YOU'D'VE DONE YOUR **FUCKING** JOB, THIS WOULDN'T'VE HAPPENED!_ "

"Cipher, I don't thi-"  
She tried, but Cipher was far too gone in his rage.

" _DO YOUR **GODDAMN** JOB FOR FUCKING ONCE AND WATCH THE **GODDAMN** SHIP!_ "  
He angrily bellowed out as roughly shoved passed her, shoulder checking harshly. His yellow coat fluttered with each quick step he took.

"Bill, where're you going!?"

However, instead of a reply, Bill stepped over his shattered desk and stormed his way back up to deck. Hoping that his crew has found at least _some_  clue as to where the hell the royal's  _deceiving_  ass was hiding.

**_"EIGHTBALL!"_ **

Quickened, heavy foot steps came running from the second floor and soon a pirate not easy on the eyes came running infront of the pissed off blonde. The moon was fully out at this point so the shadows casting onto the blonde's angry expression had the lackey shaking in his boots.

"C-Cap'n?"

" _Report_."

His voice was low now and that scared the fellow pirate even more.

"U-Um. W-Well no one h-has s-said anything, y-yet, sir. S-So-"

"Gather a few men. And bring some supplies."

With that order set, Bill angrily turned around and headed closer to the edge of the ship. Eightball stood behind looking dumbstruck.

"A-Aren't we supposed to be l-looking for the p-prisoner, Cap'n?"  
The lackey was nervous as hell, but he was also very concerned for his captain's thought process at the moment too.

Luckily the blonde didn't lash out like Eightball thought he would. Instead he growled out his response over his shoulder, but never looked behind him.

"If he's not here, then he's on land. Tell the others to head for the next port they see. _We're_  stopping by the ports we've passed."  
Fierce golden eyes glanced over the edge railings and glared down with pure hatred.

There was supposed to be _two_ pirogues tied onto the side but there was only _one_. Which pissed him off even more because the way Bill taught his crew to tie them was a very unique and difficult knot to untie. There was no sign of a blade cutting the ropes, so that either meant _Prince Mason_ knows his knotts really well or one of his crew members have left without his permission. Both assumptions making him really _really_  mad.

He needed to kill something _now_.

"Tell Py to burn **_everything_**."

 

* * *

 

Three towns.

They've been to  _three_   _fucking_   _towns_  and they haven't found a _damn_  thing! Its as if the asshole fell off the face of the earth! The only thing indicating that Bill  _hadn't_  hallucinated these past few weeks were the old, weather worn ' _Missing_ ' papers scattered around almost every corner with a horribly hand drawn image of his currently missing captive. They didn't get any of his properly, soft features correctly so no _wonder_ the palace hasn't found him yet. They don't know what he fucking _looks_  like!

Bill huffed out angrily as he tore one of the papers off a wall and crushed it before throwing it to the ground. He needs to find this _fucker_  and fast. The little crew he brought with him was lasting longer than he thought they would for not eating in the past two days, but even Bill knew they had limits. They looked _dead_.

"Let's get something to eat."  
He demanded as he spun around, causing the edge of his long coat to flutter behind him as he angrily stalked his way through the crowd with his lackeys following close at his heels.

Anyone smart enough knew better than to stay in their way too long. Especially with the way Bill looked. His tanned skin looked _ghostly_. His sun kissed hair was looking wild. The dark circles under his eyes made the golden colors of his irises look _evil_. Captain Cipher was mentally _exhausted,_ and right now he was going off of pure adrenaline and drive.

So when they all sat down at one of the bench tables in the rustic smelling diner, it was no surprise when Bill suddenly dropped and passed out. The captain's crew stared bewildered at the sight of their fierce boss, for they knew the blonde loved to uphold his appearance. So for him to do something degrading as passing out in the middle of public had the men grow extremely concerned.

He rested his eyes for merely fifteen minutes before he was suddenly forced out of his blackout by his subconscious instinct telling him to wake up. Then as if fate was on his side and did him a favor, he tuned in on the conversation at the bar next to them.

"That new feller run'n 'round town sure seems bloody high in the chain of money, don't he?"

"The _hell_ he is! Why would a rich fucker steal _my_ damn food! I caught that hog myself 'n cooked it just right. I take my eyes off it for two seconds and that _punk's_  run'n off with two slabs of it. If I ever see that guy again, I'll _kill 'em_."

Instantly, Bill was on them. Jumping out of the bench, startling everyone in the small, dark lit room from their own conversations as they focused on the pissed off looking blonde pressing a golden gun up against the other man's throat. Even his crew looked surprised at the quick action.

"How old did he look."  
He demanded. Staring hard into the frightened simpleton's brown eyes as he got all up in his space.

The color wasn't right. Brown but completely  _wrong_. They were _ugly_. Nothing _close_ to _mocha_.

"W-What?"  
Sweat was gathering at the corner of the man's receiving hairline as he stared up into the terrifyingly, deadly eyes.

That's when his friend decided to jump in.  
" _Oi_! You can't just-"  
But before anyone could blink, the man dropped dead on the floor as a long slender sword was lodged into an eye with the handle boucing from the sudden force of impact. What was more terrifying was the blonde responsible didn't even _look_  when he threw. His glare was solely on the middle aged man shaking in front of him.

" _H_ _ow old was he!?_ "  
Bill demanded once again. Shoving the man against the bar table.

The entire little diner grew deadly silent. Bill's lackies stood behind and watched as their captain grew a little unhinged, but stayed out of his way. The poor fool under his wrath shook violently as he stammered out a response.

"Th-th-thirt-ty!"

"What does he look like?"

"A-Average h-height? B-Black hair g-gelled to the s-side? Wore a-a lot o-of p-p-purple."

"Where did he run off to with the meat?"

The man whimpered pathetically and began to ramble out defensively.  
"P-please, sir. I-I have kids! I-"

However Bill wasn't having it.  
" _WHERE!?_ " He cocks the gun and presses harder against the man's stubbled throat. " _W_ _here could he have gone!?_ "

Ugly tears streamed down his face as he screamed out his response in fear.  
"The Hut!! H-He ran off in th-the _Hut_ d-direction!!"

Bill took a momemt and mapped out the little town in his head, before deciding that the information given was useful. So he shoved off the disgustful crying man and straightened the simpleton's hazardly bunched up shirt before turning away. He stalked over to the dead body lying on the floor and stepped over the stream of blood.

"That's by the south side port isn't it?"  
The blonde casually asked as he placed one boot against the dead man's big belly and gripped the handle of his sword, pulling the blade out with a sickening squelch. He looked over his shoulder and stared with a blank expression at the trembling man behind him. He had a nervous nose of the head as an answer, but that was good enough for the pirate.

"Boys. Let's go."

Golden eyes looked down at the dark blood dripping off the edge of his blade and felt only _slightly_  better. In the past three days alone, he's made thirteen kills. This making number fourteen. However, it doesn't _satisfy_.

As he walked by the trembling man, Bill paused and looked him over. Taking the sword in his hand, the blonde pirate raised it up, causing the man to close his eyes and mumble out prayers for forgiveness of his sins and to watch his wife and family and blah blah blah. Bill heard enough and brought the sword down flatly across the man's shabby top and wiped the blood off, which made the simpleton open his eyes in wide confusion.

"Take care, would ya?"  
Bill gleamed as he lightly smacked the older man's stubbly round cheek.

Then he left with the others in tow. As soon as they all left, the entire diner let out a tensed, breath of release. Well...everyone except the dead man on the floor.

* * *

 

"H-Hey! Wait! Only guests are allowed t-"

_**BLAM!!** _

Bill placed his smoking gun back in its holster, not even looking at who he just killed at the front desk. _Fifteen_. He was too pissed and too focused to look anywhere but straight ahead as he barged his way though the little shabby Inn. The chipped concrete walls looked as if they were halfass painted tan due to the hardship of aging, but that detail was far from Bill's mind as he marched straight through the building, in search of the person he was gonna _enjoy_ killing.

A little cleaning lady happened to be walking down the walkway they were on and instantly froze at the murderous sight of pirates heading her way. She tried to run away but they were already too close. Bill pulled her by her thick pony tail and forced her to look at his deadly eyes as he pushed her against the wall.

"Average man with a lot of purple on. Where is his room?"

"I-I-I-I-"

Bill growled at the delayed response and motioned to grab the handle of his sword. Just as he was about to unsheath his blade, the lady trembling held a shaking finger in the direction around the corner.

"R-R-R-Room t-two t-t-twenty."

Bill grinned victoriously as he placed his sword away and grabbed the bottom of the woman's jaw, squishing her cheeks as he grinned and held her head up.  
"Thanks~"

He let her go and almost immediately she ran off screaming for help, which automatically dropped Bill's mood as it echoed against the walls and created a worse headache ontop of the one he already had to deal with from this whole situation.

" _Get_  her."  
He demanded over his shoulder, annoyed as he marched in the direction the soon-to-be dead lady gave him.

One of his lackies left at the order, disappearing into the hallway the woman was trying to flee down. There was a terrified, feminine yelp before the sound of strangled gurgling came and a heavy thump of a limp body hitting the ground danced in Bill's ears. Now _that_  is the sound he liked echoing off the walls.

They continued on, turning corners left and right until they finally found the room.

 _220_.

This was going to feeling _so good_.

Bill smirked sadistically as he gripped the handle of his beloved gun and harshly kicked in the door, tearing it completely off its hinges, and sending it flying to the dirt floor. As soon as he made contact, he pulled the gold revolver out began shooting like hell through the cloud of dirt that puffed up from the door's impact. The hot white anger he felt for three days pooled over him once again and took control as he fired the gun over and over. Cocking it and firing it. Hearing the sound of wood splintering from the deadly bullets sent a thrill up the blonde's spine as he growled out like a wild animal. An animal who's _severely pissed off_.

He stormed past the dust cloud and charged into the room, instantly spotting a trembling body on the bed cott, facing the wall in fetal position as lithe arms covered their face to protect it from the wild bullets. It was him. Bill knew, but never let up off his attacks. He was just four steps into the shabby room when his gun ran out of gun powder, but that didn't stop his onslaught in the slightest. He tossed his gun to the side, hearing the clatter somewhere across the room as he roughly grabbed the back of the unfamiliar purple collar of the shaking body's shirt and threw it off the cott.

Bill knew they had the right person.  
He'd know those brown locks from anywhere.

The prince's body bounced with hard impacts as he rolled across the dirt floor. Sounds of painful groans escaped past his lips as the royal's back came to a painfully harsh stop against a thick, wooden desk leg.

"Ah!"

Pain instantly jolted through out the brunette's body from the impact as his blurry mind tried to figure out what was currently happening. Before he could gather a single coherent thought, his ears were filled with the sound of hysteric laughter coming from above him.

"I told you not to be _foolish_! Play by my rules and you'll be fine, but you just _had_  to go and break them again and _again_!"

The back of his shirt was pulled roughly up again with incredible amount of strength as he was suddenly slammed against one of the walls of the unfamiliar room. Dipper's heart was already beating hard against his chest but when a strong hand gripped his throat with intentions of _crushing_  it, he nearly felt his heart rip out his ribcage. His body was pusjed up was harshly forced up a wall, forcing his feet to dangle a good three inches from the floor.

"You're going to have to learn that there are consequences to your _actions_ , _Mason_!"

His mocha eyes have been squeezed shut from pain this entire time, so when he cracked open a teary eye to see who his attacker was, his entire body felt a strange wave of relief. Then the death grip on his throat tightened and brought his mind back into reality as he tried to fight off the choke hold, but to no avail.

Bill looked pissed. _Beyond_  pissed. Then it hit Dipper as to what this entire situation could look like to the outraged pirate.

Bill thinks he was escaping.

With that new thought in mind, Dipper tried harder to get out of the harsh grip. His breathing was already ragged due to his windpipe being crushed, but that didn't stop the royal from thrashing around, trying to explain himself. But that only pissed Bill off more for his grip went beyond deadly and was on the borderline of snapping the prince's neck. However, to his, and everyone's disgusted shock, the prince instinctively rolled his hips and _moaned_.

Time seemed to have stopped for every being in that small, shabby room remained paralyzed at the captive's action. But Dipper seemed to be the most shocked of all. He was _mortified_. A pissed off pirate with _murder_  screaming in his eyes was on the verge of snapping his neck and he fucking _moans!?_

Golden eyes stared bewildered up into mocha ones but that look quickly vanished back into an intensely murderous glare.

"Leave us."  
He demanded at his crew. Not once taking his eyes off the terrified captive.

When nobody behind him moved, Bill snapped his angry eyes onto his crew of chosen pirates and snarled at them in heated anger.  
_"NOW!"_

At the booming voice of their captain, the crew quickly shuffled out of broken entrance and scurried away from the room, inwardly pitying the prince for the onslaught of death that was _sure_  to come about him under the blonde's wrath.

Once the room was cleared out, deadly silence fell upon them once again. Golden eyes turned their attention back onto the terrified, red, choked out expression on the brunette's face. He angrily leaned in close enough to have their noses brush and growled fiercely.

"You've got some _balls_  to attempt an escape like that then try and use _my **attraction** against_  me."  
The blonde seethed out in hot white anger.

Dipper continued to try and fight against the hand on his throat.

"I didn't... _escape_." It was hard for him to speak up from the weight on his windpipe, but he managed with a struggle. "Bill...I was set up." His feet were kicking around at this point when the captain's grip tightened again.

"So _someone_  just brought you here and left you sleeping on a bed for _three fucking days!?_ "  
The blonde seethed with a scoff. "But it wasn't _you,_ huh?"

The brown locks flattened against the wall shifted as the royal prince nodded his head the best he could, trying to drag the blonde's hand away from his throat so he could _breathe_. Bill chuckled hysterically and looked down, shaking his head as he tried his best to not go insane in that moment.

"Do you _really_  think I would believe that _pitiful_  excuse?!"  
Every word dipped with bite, but his actions spoke for him when he pushed off the brunette and let him roughly fall to the ground as he turned around to clear his thoughts.

As soon as the pirate's hand was off him, Dipper was gasping for air. Wincing and coughing as his lungs burned from the fresh oxygen he was greedily taking in. He coughed and weezed as he leaned over the floor on his scratched up hands and knees. Dipper tried to gather all what's happened into his mind from what he could remember, but every time he tried to think of how he got to the cott, his mind would get fuzzy.

"I don't break promises!" Dipper weezed out. "I promised to not escape and I _promise_  that I was brought _unwillingly_!" The coughing fit he had right after his statement _burned_ , but he was determined to clear his name.

"Lets pretend for just a moment that I _actually_  believe you." Bill turned back around to face the brunette in quick motions. Still extremely pissed, but calm enough now to think rationally. "If you didn't escape willingly then who could've _possibly_  forced you?"

Bill had a suspect. He knew someone else was involved, but he wanted to see if his captive was in on it and give up their identity or if the royal genuinely has no clue.

The prince in question sat up and leaned his exhausted head against the wall he was just being held against earlier. "I don't know." He mumbled out hoarsely through his sore throat.

He shifted his weight and grimaced at the pain in his spine. "All I remember is getting knocked out and continuously waking up only to be drugged back to sleep."

At the mention of getting knocked out, Dipper moved his fingers to the back of his head, feeling the spot where he was struck. The gross, crusty-slimy feeling of dried blood made the royal flinch and pull his fingers away.

Golden eyes flicked down to the dried red substance on the prince's lithe fingers and his anger boiled over again. Except this time it was for different reasons.

_"EIGHTBALL!"_

The outburst had Dipper cowering within himself for his head was pounding against his skull and the screaming definitely didn't help. The booming voice ringed out through the halls from outside the little Hut room, and reached the ears of the lackey in demand. The burly pirate came running into the room, terrified of his captain's mood.

"C-cap'n?" He asked hesitantly.

Bill was in the process of picking up his discarded gun from the ground as he gave his orders out to his lackey.  
"Notify our little crew to head out and do whatever until midnight. We'll meet at the dock. Then send a note to Py to meet up in Barcelona. I'll be dealing with the royal _pain_."

The bruley pirate stood at attention and gave a face of determination as he nodded his head in affirmative.  
"Aye, cap'n!"  
Then he was out of sight.

The anger in the blonde was still prominent as he placed his gun back in the holster before pickinh the royal prince off the ground by the unfamiliar shabby shirt. The traitor must've changed his prince when the royal was conked out, and the thought only angered him more as he dragged the bruised, exhausted brunette out of the room.

"Don't let go of my arm or I'll slice your throat open."  
Bill demanded as he forced Dipper to loop his arm with his in the same style as a gentleman would with a lady entering a royal dance.

However, nothing was gentle about the blonde's motions. The prince scoffed and rolled his eyes at the threat thrown his way but did what he was told.

"Aye aye."  
He mumbled out sarcastically.

The crew was no where in sight as Bill dragged them out of the little Inn, which meant they were scattered amongst the town like wanted them to. The blonde took that into account as he and his captive walked around the town, all while earning a few more disgusted looks by the simpletons passing by. Though, their thoughts were nowhere near Bill's list of problems he had to straighten out. The constant thought of _murdering_  the traitorous _bastard_  responsible for the prince's absence on his ship was currently the only thing on his mind.

Dipper, on the other hand, was having much more... _exotic_  thoughts as the two walked so close together. The brunette doesn't know exactly how long its been since he was taken from the ship, but according to Bill, it was three days. That means its been roughly four days since _that_  shared moment in bed, and four days since the captain was near him.

The blonde's natural sent of salt water and hint of musk had Dipper fuzzy mind swirl with memories. Memories of strong hands caressing his hips as his body moved against the mattress. Captain Cipher plays _rough_  and Dipper _liked_  it. He _craved_  it. Standing next to the man who had completely _dominated_  him in bed made the royal feel flushed. He wants to do it all over again for the thrilling pleasure the captain provided in bed, but Dipper had no idea how to even bring that up again when the blonde currently looked like he was ready to kill anything at any given moment.

"Bill?"  
His soft voice barely came out due to it still feeling sore, but Bill luckily still heard due to their close proximity to each other.

" _What_."  
He snapped. Angrily glancing down at the shorter male at his side.

"You still seem on edge." Dipper casually commented.

The blonde grumbled and continued to angrily stalk forward. "No _shit_. I just spent three goddamn days trying to find  _your_  fucking ass."

Pedestrians walking by looked concerned over at the pissed off blonde, terrified yet curious as to what could've made someone so angry. Bill ignored them but was so _tempted_ to tell them to scurry off and mind their own fucking business, but he held back for he didn't want any attention drawn to the missing prince next to him. So he suffered in silence. Barely catching the brunette's response.

"Well you succeeded."

"Shut up."

A small chuckle errupted from the prince's sore throat as the royal dropped his head onto the blonde's shoulder, which in return earned a surprised scornful look from the pirate. Bill's eyebrows furrowed as his nose scrunched up in slight disgust.

"You're acting weird. Stop it."

The demand didn't seem to mean much to the brunette for he kept his head where it was, enjoying the feeling of the shoulder pad through the pirate's signature yellow coat. Mocha eyes closed shut as he took his time to appreciate the fresh air.

"How am I acting weird?"  
He asked. A pleasant, soft smile formed on the brunette's face, but he didn't realize he was doing it.

"You're not being obnoxious with your constant, snarky bantering, and your being all... _cuddly_. Its off setting. So _stop_."  
Bill glared sideways at the royal's head on his shoulder, but couldn't see his features for all he could see were brown locks of hair.

Dipper quirked an eyebrow up in thought, letting the blonde's words roll around his head for a few short seconds before shrugging his shoulders.

"I might be a little loopy. I've been drugged up for three days straight so it's bound to be a given."  
He whispered softly while his eyes observed the displays of jewelry and clothings as they walked past building after building.

The captain remained silent as he closed in on his own thoughts. The idea that the prince was just pretending to be drugged up could be his attempt of saving his own ass, but Prince Mason _couldn't_  have known how to untie the knots holding the pirogue. That leads to his next problem. _Who_  the _fuck_  is _dumb enough_  to betray _him_? Mental images of his crew members flashed through Bill's mind as he tried to figure out who had black hair and a love for purple.

When his thoughts came to the peculiar color, golden eyes landed on the unfamiliar top the royal was wearing, and his temper boiled over.

"Take that off."

"Wha- Ah!"

The brunette's words were cut short for the blonde had suddenly shoved them both into a dark, empty alleyway. Their locked arms came undone so Dipper had to quickly catch his balance before he would face plant into the rocky ground beneath them.

"The fucking shirt. Take it off."  
Bill growled out in demand.

Dipper looked at him confused, but sadly did as he was told. The shirt was surprisingly comfortable and warm and now off his body and draped over his arm. The sun was still high in the sky so it was pretty warm outside, but the rush of natural air on the area of skin that was previously covered by fabric made his skin crawl with goosebumps.

"Ok? Now what?"  
He asked, still confused at the random order.

However, his thoughts ceased when the blonde began to strip his floor length coat of his shoulders. Dipper greedily watched as the pirate set the coat off to the side, placing it neatly ontop of a nearby barrel, before grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling it over his head.

Mocha eyes drank in the delicious sight of the toned body of the pirate and mentally congratulated himself for being able to tap that. Then, before he knew it, the show was over and the white shirt the blonde just took of was thrown at his face. Dipper automatically went to catch the shirt to keep it from falling into the dirt as Bill grabbed his discarded coat and placed it back onto his persona.

"Put that on."  
He said, nodding his head at the white shirt in Dipper's hand as he adjusted the collar of his coat before buttoning the black, little triangle-like button to the other half of the coat.

Again, Dipper is done as he's told without complaint and throws the large shirt over his lithe body. He looks down at his front, noticing that the shirt went past his hips and grumbled at the sight. He decided to ignore it for now and instead put his focus on the purple shirt in his hand.

"What do I do with this?"  
He asked, holding up the secondary colored frabic in question.

Bill reached out a ring cladded hand and snatched the shirt harshly into his own hands and bundled it up into a ball and threw it as far as he could to the other side of the alley. Dipper stared after the direction of where the shirt was thrown and looked helplessly at the lost clothing. He really did like its softness.

"Have you eaten?"

The sound of the pirate's voice brought the drugged prince back to reality and shook his head.  
"Mmm...don't remember."

The blonde seemed to have thought it over and held out his arm for the prince to take once again.  
"Alright. Let's go."

 

* * *

 

The two entered a nearby tavern that was bustling with loud laughter and live upbeat music. The lighting in the old building was poor and the harsh smell of rum burned the royal's senses, but he didn't dwell too much on that for Bill untangled their arms and sat down on a bench.

"Sit."  
He ordered, signaling at the spot next to him.

Dipper ignored the demand and walked to the otherside of the short table and sat opposite of the pissed off blonde.

"What the hell are you doing?"

His venomous voice would have been barely heard due to the loud, booming laughter coming from the drunk men and harlots around them, but Dipper heard him crystal clear. The table they sat at was entirely too short in width to the point that their knees were rubbing up against each other underneath as they sat. So he could hear all the blonde's words pretty clear.

"We're the only ones at this table. It would look strange if two people were to sit on one side and no one sitting on the other."  
He chasted casually as he took a roll offering from the little whicker basket placed in the center of the cramped table.

The captain crossed his arms and rested his elbows on the table as he stared hard at the brunette sitting across from him in warning.  
"Fine. But if you-"

"Think of leaving, I'd get skinned alive, thrown overboard, fed to the fishes, get tied to the mass, yeah yeah I get it."

The interruption was _not_  appreciated, but Dipper didn't seem to care for he kept his focus on the roll in his hands.

"Captain, I've been in your care for like a month now. I get the memo." Lithe fingers struggled to tear a bite size piece from the stiff bread, but eventually the brunette succeeded. "Though I guess it must be nerve rattling for me to walk around with no restraints, seeing as you broke the shackles."

The sinister look behind those mocha eyes were everything _but_  pure as the brunette smirked daringly over to the blonde sitting across the table. Bill glared, knowing exactly what the royal was referring to. He turned his head to the side, trying to ignore the devilish expression the drugged prince gave him. He pretended to observe the loud diner, but the moment he felt a booted foot rubbing up against his leg, his glaring golden eyes flicked back over to the smirking _fucker_ causlly eating the tiny pieces of bread.

"Stop it."

Dipper's smirk grew more sinister as he feigned innocence.  
"Stop what?"  
He asked moving his foot higher to massage against the inside of the pirate's thigh and popping another torn piece of stiff bread into his mouth.

The blonde jolted at the feeling of the boot moving extremely too close to his groin and shot his hand down underneath the table and gripped the royal's foot before it could move any closer to its end goal.

" _This_. I'm stilled pissed. And you're drunk on drugs. I'm not doing it."  
Bill growled out as he roughly shoved Dipper's foot away from his legs, making it plop back down to the ground under the table.

The brunette pouted angrily and passively ate the tiny piece of bread in his hands.  
"Fine. Be like that."  
The royal snarked out, grumbling in annoyance.

Bill rolled his eyes before taking the small wooden menu in his hand and scanned his eyes over the plain options they had for dinner. Five minutes went by in silence between the two, letting the rough singing and boisterous talk of hookers and men to engulf the slight tension. The quiet pair looked like sore thumbs compared to all the other tables as they enjoyed each other's companies, so it didn't take long for a waitress to notice them.

Bill ordered a beer and turkey while Dipper simply order chicken. Not wanting to take the risk of accidentally roofing himself from the unknown drugs he was currently on, the brunette decided against any alcohol and opted for plain water. The busty waitress nodded her head and walked away to ring in their order, leaving the pair alone once again.

Bill still looked extremely tense and Dipper decided he hated that and took it upon himself to break the silence. He wasn't in the mood to deal with sour company at the moment.

"How're we gonna pay anyways?"

Golden eyes flicked over to him briefly, breaking the genuine observation Bill was taking of the lively tavern when the royal spoke up.

"I pick-pocketed when we came in."  
He voiced before returning back to his previous action of looking around and not noticing the frown on the prince's face.

"Thief."  
He scorned.

" _Pirate_."  
Bill corrected.

The blonde didn't say anything after that which left Dipper to entertain himself as they waited for their food to get there. The brunette gave up on trying to get the blonde to talk so he did the same as the pirate and began to look around. A few minutes passed before the same busty waitress came back balancing two plates on one arm and holding the handles of one giant glass of beer and a normal sized mug of water in the other hand.

After placing the dishes in front of the proper guest she took her leave and left them to "enjoy" their meals, but one bite into the chicken and Dipper was grimacing.

"This chicken has no flavor to it."

Bill looked up at the disgusted face and scoffed.  
"Well peasants don't get the privilege of obtaining spices, your _highness_. So get over it."

The blonde took the giant turkey leg in his hand and bit into it, trying to avoid getting anything on his exposed chest. The middle button of his coat was pretty low, so the top half of his chest was practically fully exposed, which made it really breezy. He considered making this his new look, but then he remembered that he didn't want to ruin his favorite coat while working so he let that idea slide right by.

He placed the leg back onto the plate as he gripped the handle of his mug and lifted it up to his lips. Swallowing the bite of turkey in his mouth before tilting the metal up and letting the sweet-sour taste of beer to flow past his lips.

"I like the way Teeth makes it."  
Dipper quietly commented as he picked tiny pieces off the cooked bird in the similar fashion as the stiff bread from earlier.

The pirate furrowed his eyebrows and slowly placed the mug back onto the tiny table.  
"You remembered his name?"  
He asked quizzically after licking the excess beer off his lips.

The prince stared at the chicken on his plate as he shrugged nonchalantly.  
"Well yeah. He's been the one giving me food on the ship. Even though it might be due to your _orders_ , I still appreciate it. And I take it upon myself to memorize the names of those who show kindness."

The royal grabbed his water and took a quick sip before placing it back and picking apart the chicken once again. He didn't see the contemplating look flash across the captain's face for he was too busy trying to find an easy piece to tear off. Over the past month of eating without utensils, Dipper has found that it was way easier and more comfortable to eat without them, so he enjoyed his time tearing the pieces of cooked meat. It was a little strange, but that's what he did.

"What do you remember from these past few days?"

Bill inquired as he bit into his own meal, keeping his eyes on the brunette across from him. Dipper shrugged his shoulders again and chewed on the piece of chicken in his mouth before swallowing and answering.

"Like I said earlier," he started before sucking the chicken juice from his thumb and looking up at the blonde. "All I can remember is getting knocked out and getting a cloth smuggled against my nose to fall asleep every time I woke up."

"There's not a moment where you saw the bastard who took you?"

"Other than _you_? No."

Bill growled at that, which made Dipper roll his eyes and look the angry blonde dead in the eye.  
"Hey. You have _no right_  to get worked up about that. I'm damn right and you know it."

The prince watched the captain's jaw clench in annoyance and took that as a win. Though, the smirk he gave only pissed the blonde off even more.  
"I see the drug fumes are wearing off."

The aggravated response made Dipper's smirk grow wider as he quirked an eyebrow up in tease as he leaned forward with mischief dancing in his mocha eyes.

"Miss me?"

Bill scoffed.  
"As if. You've been a huge _pain in the ass_  these past three days."  
He grumbled out before taking a huge swig of his beer, enjoying the slight sting it gave right after.

"On the contrary, _captain_. If you hadn't missed me, you wouldn't have been searching nonstop the way you did."

Dipper knew he struck a chord if the slight jolt from the blonde wasn't a dead give away. Golden eyes glared at the smug smirk on the royal, thinking the prince was starting to get out of control with his cockiness.

"My property was _stolen_. I don't do well when I've been cheated."  
Bill huffed out angrily as he leaned in with the intentions of intimidating his captive, but his planned backfired when the brunette leaned in even _closer_. This table was just too damn small!

Dipper's eyes had lust dancing behind them as their noses barely brushed. It would be _so_   _easy_  to just lean in the extra three inches and their lips would connect, but Dipper held back.

" _Property_ , huh? Does that mean I'm-"

"Stop acting like a harlot and eat your damn food." The captain quickly rushed out as he leaned back to normal as soon as he realized what the royal was trying to do. "Pyronica is waiting for us to return in Barcelona soon."

Dipper chuckled as he leaned back as well and continued to pop pieces of the flavorless chicken into his mouth. Enjoying the fact that the terrifying _devil of the seven seas_  was avoiding eye contact with him.

* * *

 

It was night by the time they left the tavern. Dipper had his arm looped around Bill's once again as they walked down the cleared out streets of the town. The royal's mind wondered as he held on tight to the blonde's arm when his tired eyes wandered down to the captain's hand. The rings were glinting in the moon light, and he noticed that the unique triangle ring Dipper gave him a week ago was on the captain's thumb. He smiled softly at that fact before he decided to get daring and slid his arm down, forcing the blonde's arm down as well as he gripped the pirate's hand instead with his lithe ones and instantly turned his head away. Pink dusted his cheeks as he felt the captain's intense stare on the back of his head.

"What are you doing?"  
Bill asked in confusion.

The royal turned his head back, looking up into the beautiful golden eyes and felt his heart beat hard against his ribcage. Hopefully the blonde can't tell how incredibly nervous he was at the moment.

"Hm?"  
The prince hummed. Pretending to not know what the pirate was referring to.

Bill knew he was trying act coy so he softly glared and held up their conjoined hands as they continued walking down the dark street. His captive shrugged his shoulders, trying to act like it was nothing.

"My arm got tired. Plus you were portraying us like we were entering a royal dance. This is a much more casual way to blend in a-as a c-couple courting each other."

The timid voice was entirely new to the blonde. The way pink dusted his captive's cheeks and how he shyed away from eye contact made something in Bill feel fluttery. Then the brunette's words bounced in his head. He never muttered the word "pretend to" or "act like" when speaking of courting each other, and the shade of pink turning a darker shade of red was another indicator of what the royal brunette _truly_  meant with his words.

Bill cleared his throat nervously and looked off to the side.

"I-I suppose."

His _voice cracked_.

_What the fuck!?_

What the hell was _wrong_  with him?!His face felt flushed like it was burning with fever and his hands were suddenly becoming really cold and clammy.

Golden eyes nervously glanced over to the brunette beside him and his nerves died down as he smirked at the sight of the prince's ears going scarlet red while he had his head turned the other away to avoid eye contact. He knew its the damn royal's fault for making him feel so flustered, but he placed the blame on the chilly night air and the beer he chugged earlier, because he wasn't about to admit that the prince managed to catch him so off guard.

Luckily his royal highness didn't notice his change of mood for the brunette was too busy trying to will away his embarrassed blush, but Bill should've known better than to let his guard down. As Dipper tried to break the awkward tension and started nervously babbling on about random subjects, going from ridiculously stupid royal rules he had to follow to what he had to do at parties, a sound entered Bill's range of hearing.

Single metal footsteps clacked softly at a distance behind them against the rocky streets of the quiet town. Bill's heart froze in place as he slowly turned his head slightly over his shoulder, hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was. However, karma seemed to like biting him in the ass for a drunk guard holding a bottle in his hand was stumbling on the other side of the street, a yard or two behind them.

Golden eyes widen before quickly looking around to find a place for an escape route. His mind seemed to have grown muddled due to the royal's little confession for the plan was taking too long so he had to go on instinct. He quickly grabbed the kidnapped prince and pushed them into a shallow nook between two buildings. Instantly, the pirate was on him to distract the brunette from the guard getting closer to passing by them.

Dipper was startled at the rough action and sudden feeling of lips on his, but quickly melted into it for he's been _dying_  to touch the blonde again and closed his eyes. His hands went up to the blonde's neck and played with the hair at the base of his neck as he feverishly pryed the man's mouth open with his tongue. His leg lifted and hooked around the older man's hip to bring him closer.

Bill cracked an eye open and listened closely for any indication of where the guard was as he let the royal take control of the sloppy makeout. Then what Bill feared the most at that moment of time fell through.

"Fuck'n twinks."

The guard saw them.

"Oi!"

Foot steps were getting _closer_.

 _SHIT._  
_SHIT._  
**_SHIT!_ **

It was obvious the prince heard the man call out for he tried to break off the kiss to see who it was, but Bill grabbed his jaw tightly and forced a kiss onto him to continue the makeout as he grinded his body down to keep the royal still. Dipper was almost getting back into it, but the angry drunk voice called out once again.

"Get lost 'n fuck around somewhere else!"

Dipper tried to break away once again.  
"Bill..."  
He mumbled against his lips in confusion.

" _Shuddup_."  
The pirate growled out before forcing another kiss on him. _Wishing_ the guard to just _leave_.

But luck wasn't on his side for the foot steps were coming up behind him.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

A hand gripped his shoulder.

" _Hey_! I'm _talking_  to you, _assho_ -"

A gasp.

_"Prince Mason!?"_

_**FUCK!** _

Instantly, Bill growled against Dipper lip, broke the kiss, grabbed the hand on his shoulder and threw his elbow up behind him. A loud audible crack was heard as the drunk guard stumbled back, holding his nose that now dripped with fresh blood.

"You _bitch_!"

Dipper's starttled eyes finally came out of their clouded state and looked over Bill's shoulder to see an all too familiar face he knew well. Mocha eyes widen in shock as he met the eyes of his personal private guard, but just as he realizes who it was, the sickening sound of a blade running through flesh and the smell of a lot of blood flooded his senses.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Dipper heard the sound of a glass bottle crashing to rocky ground as he watched the bloody body of his friend hit the floor, fighting for his life as he numbly felt himself being ushered away. Bill was yelling something, but all Dipper could focus on was his guard's dying body becoming smaller in distance as he was forced to flee. Then the body was completely out of sight so he turned his terrified attention on the blonde pirate dragging him behind as they fled the scene. Never noticing the frantic civilians who heard the commotion running towards the dying body.

"T-Tell King Pi-ines.....Cipher h-has Ma-ma-son."

Then the light was gone.

* * *

 

Two pairs of footsteps echoed down the walls of dark allies in the silent night of the empty town. The prince's entire body felt so _numb_  that he couldn't register the fact that his legs were moving. The high pitch ringing sound _screamed_ in his ears and grew incredibly overwhelming as the wind rushed in his face. The pain in his throat from being choked earlier in the day was throbbing as his lungs desperately gasped in fresh air as he ran.

As the blonde tugged him along in their escape, Dipper's senses slowly started to return for the royal prince began to _boil_ in fury. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes as he felt the pain of loss tenfold in his chest and let the sobs erupt from his mouth.

" _What_  did you _do_!? That was my royal guard!! He was a close friend!"  
The prince cried out in boiling frustration. Hot tears were flying off his face due to the top speed they were running at.

The blonde growled in annoyance as he continued to drag the upset royal through the back allies. He didn't have _time_  to deal with the brunette's bantering.  
"Shut up and keep running!"

That answer seemed to have ticked the prince off more for his voice suddenly became vicious.  
"He _didn't_  deserve that, _Cipher_! He was just-!"

Almost instantly Bill ceased their running and spun around to fiercely glare at the crying royal as he vent out some of his frustration.

"Do you _not_ understand how this whole thing _works!?_ I don't give a rat's ass _who_ I have to kill in order to get what I want!  _He_  was in _my_  way so I struck him down! And I would do the _same_  if your roles were _switched_."

 

~~**_No_**~~

 

The world around them _stopped_.

Wide, bloodshot mocha eyes stared in shock as the feral look on the blonde's face instantly dropped as the weight of his words rung in in his own ears like a knife to the chest.

The royal's breathing suddenly became erratic as he started hyperventilating and roughly tore his hand away from the blonde's. The look of _hurt_  staining his expression. Bill stared at the blochy, upset face of the brunette, bewildered at his own sentence and tried to step forward in attempt to mending the damage he'd just done, but Dipper stepped _back_. The world stood fozen as the royal's tears rolled down his face uncontrollably and the sounds of distraught emitted from his mouth became _suffocating_. His crying turned into an onslaught of a full on  _sob_.

It was too much.  _All of it._ The kidnapping. The kills. The confusion. The _feelings_. _Too Much_. He wanted Mabel. He  _needed_ Mabel. _She_  was his voice of reason and right now he needs that voice because his own was muffled by the sound of his heart being _ripped_ inside his chest.

Then voices were shouting from a distance. Snapping them both back into reality, but only barely. "They went this way!"

Like a dam overflowing, Dipper's mind went into full on panic mode for the trembling royal turned around and desperately tried to _run_.

"Where the _fuck_ you think you're going?!"

Bill growled out behind him as a tight hand gripped his wrist so hard Dipper thought it would snap under the pressure. His body was forcefully jerked back as he was pulled to run in the opposite direction of where he wanted to go.

All he could do was cry out in frustration and unwillingly follow behind the blonde pirate as the captain dragged him further and further away. The hand on his sore wrist was, at one point, once desired, but now the brunette thought of it as vile. He was _disgusted_.  _Furious_. _Outraged_.

But most of all, he felt  _broken._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that. You probably won't be prepared for the next few chapters so here's your warning: The feels will be stronger than this. That's it. That's your only warning. <3
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes! It was a long chapter and so I couldn't catch them all, but I hope you still enjoyed! :)
> 
> Last thing! I make updates about all my fics as well as my fanart on my Instagram page! I'd really appreciate it if you could check it out <3  
> Instagram username:  
> batfan_ao3 
> 
> Until next time~


	12. Affected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is crap. I am sooooooo sorry you had to wait so fucking long. I was writing the story and procrastinated, then life got busy, and then I had fucking writer's block while trying to write the damn sex scene. I spent a whole fucking month trying to write it! Usually it takes me like one day to come up with some smut, but my brain decided to be like "Um, no. I'm just gonna be useless for little while."
> 
> But its here.  
> (Fucking finally)

The ride back to the ship was flat out _uncomfortable_. The few crew men, the captain brought along, were keeping a look out for any on coming enemies, except for Eightball who was in charge of rowing. The sun's heat was baring down mercilessly as the waves from the ocean splashed against the little sides of the boat. Bill sat on a bench at the edge with arms tightly crossed and a hard expression dawning his face. His body angled into the little boat so he could keep an eye on his captive, who was currently sitting across from him, glaring right at him.

The tension in the air was thick, but nobody made a move to ease it. His lackies all thought the captain was upset about having to spend over 78 hours in finding the prince, so they simply did as they've always done and let the man think out his aggression, but they were completely oblivious to what was really happening.

It has been a little over a full month since his original kidnapping. Four days since the second kidnapping and two days since Bill's little _confession_. It was a full _two days later_ and the captain's harsh words _still_  rung in the brunette's mind.

 _Reversed?_ Captain Cipher, the man who Dipper _thought_  had come to care for his well being, felt _nothing_. Their shared moment in bed meant _nothing_  to the pirate, and that hurt the royal more than he'd like to admit. He was stupid for thinking the man in front of him could actually care for others. The past replayed in his mind like a sick joke taunting him. Captain Cipher was a menace to begin with and Dipper was a  _fool_  to try and over see that. The man kidnapped him from his engagement, stole him from his sister, abused him to the point of becoming submissive, tricked him into believing he had a humane side, and don't even get him started on the mental abuse he's had to endure.

All in all, Captain Cipher is just a thieving, low life _pirate_. Nothing more and nothing less. Dipper's mind then wandered off down the rabbit hole about his status in the hiarchy and how embarrassing it was to allow such a _peasant_  to have so much control over him. His father would be disappointed.

Mocha eyes shifted over to the side, staring at the surface of the wavey ocean waters that projected his reflection, and the prince grimaced at what he saw. Everything looked healthy except for his hair shining with a bit of grease, but that wasn't what irked the brunette. It was the fact alone of him looking healthy that had him feeling sick to his stomach. Any normal person would have looked like _hell_  from all of this, but he looked _fine_.

And that pissed him off.

He stared at his disgusting image in the water for a few more minutes when he decided he's finally had enough.

_Mabel would understand._

Golden eyes looked at the sudden shift in the prince and realized almost a second too late on what that look meant. Prince Mason was about to do something _stupid_.

Without warning, the royal quickly moved to the side of the boat, and swung his leg over the edge with intent to jump into the water. Instantly startling everyone on board, but before he could even get halfway out, Bill was on him.

The blonde jumped up and immediately grabbed the back of the brunette's shirt and tugged him back into the boat, causing the pissed off royal's back to come crashing down against the blonde's chest. Every lackey was at attention, trying to stablize the rocking boat that splashed water in as the two wrestled against each other on the wooden floor. All eyes were on the two as Dipper faught to get out of Bill's strong grip with all his energy.

He wanted off, but the blonde was holding him too damn tight from behind by wrapping his arms around the brunette's torso.

"Let me go! _Bastard!_ "  
Dipper screamed as he struggled against the pirate's grip. Trying to pry the man's arms off his body.

"Oi! _Oi!_  Keep thrash'n 'round like that and we gonna _tip!_ "

Eightball was frantically trying to help keep the boat steady, but the harsh movements of the captive and his captain were making it extremely difficult.

" _Good!_  Maybe _then_  I'd be rid of you bloody pirates!"  
Dipper seethed out. Glaring daggers at the burley men in front before turning his focus back onto getting out of the blonde's grip.

At this point, he started thrashing his legs, earning an aggravated grunt from the male behind him as his elbows rammed into his side. Bill lifted his legs one at a time and dropped them ontop of the brunette's before locking his ankles behind Dipper's. The royal was now fully caught in a lock of limbs and Bill was not planning on letting go.

"Quit acting like a fucking infant and _calm the hell down!_ " The blonde growled out next to Dipper's ear. "You think throwing yourself in the water will _save_  you!?

The brunette struggled a bit more, trying not to let the pirate win, but with the sun beating down on them and his body being completely immobile by the viper lock the blonde had on him, Dipper couldn't help but to give up. His chest heaved from the adrenaline and his breathing was ragged.

Once the blonde deemed it safe to move, his eyes met one of the lackies that stared down at them from the side.

"Get me some rope."

Instantly, his orders were delivered as the lackey shuffled around and handed the captain the material he wanted. Bill pushed the brunette off him to the side, but held on tight to his wrist incase he tried to do anything _funny_  again. Dipper growled out as he tried to fight back once again, but the blonde had already began tying his hands together and wrapped the remaining rope around the middle bench. The brunette's hands were tied so close to the bench, there was no room for him to move them, but that didn't stop him from trying.

"I'll kill you, _dick heads!_  I'll kill _all_  of you!"  
He threatened as he tugged against the tight rope around his wrist, causing the rough material to burn and scratch at his skin.

The little crew erupted in laughter at his cry, some even hunching over as they held onto their stomachs. None of them took him seriously.

"While you're at it, cap'n, might as well keep his mouth shut."  
One of the lackies piped up through their laughters.

Mocha eyes glared up into golden ones with so much hatred behind them, Bill almost thought he was ready to make a murder, but the blonde caught something that went unnoticed by his crew. Behind the fierceness of the intense glare, an underlying emotion flickered in the mocha irises and it had the blonde hesitating. Dipper was _hurting_.

The stolen prince that began to worm his way into the solid walls of the pirate, had officially shut him out. Bill hated himself for wanting to reach out, to say he didn't mean what he said, but the damage was already done. Now his crew was expecting him to be the brash captain he's always been, but they didn't know what they were asking him to do. And for the first time in his life, Bill felt.... _conflicted_.

He wants the image of _captain_  to remain in his crew's mind, but....

No. Being captain was his first and _only_  prerogative and by no means was he about to let something _foolish_  as _attraction_  get in the way of that. So with a set mind, Bill held out his hand in signal of asking for more rope, holding the stare down with the prince.

The brunette's glare faltered slightly as tears began to prickle at the corner of his eyes, but faught them back as hard as he could. More rope was placed in the blonde's opened hand and Dipper scoffed as he accepted his position.

" _Fucking Pirates_..."

Bill frowned at the attitude as he walked forward and leaned down over the brunette's restrained body. A ring cladded hand tightly gripped the royal's jaw, forcing it to open as the _aweful_  taste of dirty rope invaded his taste buds. The material was pretty big in size so drool was already leaking from the corner of his mouth as Bill finished tying the offensive, rough restraint. The blonde backed away only slightly to see his work, which was close enough for the brunette.

Even though he was gagged, Dipper managed to give a dangerous smirk as his eyes glared up at the blonde. Bill was a little confused as to why the prince was giving such a look when suddenly his eyes went wide as a heavy booted foot collided with his gut. The captain hunched over in pain from the brunette's harsh kick to his stomach and stepped back as he tried to regain his breath, but karma seemed to hate him for his foot tripped over a sack of their food and over the boat he went.

" _Wah!_ "

**_SPLASH!!_ **

" _CAPTAIN!_ "  
The entire crew stared after in concern.

Most of them shifted to look over the side to try and catch a glimpse of the blonde while others glared over at the smug brunette tied to the bench. Three seconds passed before Bill resurfaced from the salty water. He gasped as fresh air burned his lungs while his crew members quickly helped his soaked body back into the boat. He landed with a thump and squelch as his soaked clothes smacked the rocky floor beneath them.

Bill pushed himself up and the feral look he gave was _deadly_.

His normally soft wild hair was drenched and plastered down infront of his face as droplets rolled off the tip of his nose and hair. His chest heaving as he coughed out the water that was inhaled into his lungs during his moment of shock.

"You _son of a bitch!_ "  
He growled out before a coughing fit surfaced once again.

Dipper remained unfazed as he stared at the drenched pirate right in front of him. There was barely any space on the boat so Dipper could easily see the promise of murder screaming behind those deadly golden eyes, but that didn't stop the look of satisfaction the brunette gave.

 _Serves you right_.

He didn't need to voice his thought out. Gagged or not, Bill understood what that look was saying and the cockiness in it pissed him off even more. The soaked captain lunged, gripping the royal's hair as he snarled up in his face, but that smug look never faltered. The prince's glare drilled holes of profound hatred into the blonde as he gave a sadistic chuckle at the pirate's misfortune.

Bill _so_  wanted to kill him in that moment. He wanted to take a blade to the damn brat's neck and paint the inside of this boat _red_  until not a speck of wood was untouched, but he restrained himself. He wanted to _so_   _badly_ , but for some _god forsaken reason_  the mocha eyes glaring up at him held his primal instincts back.

Dipper's glare never left Bill as his cheeks puffed out as he tugged against the ropes binding his wrists in attempt to lash out. The snarl on the blonde's face softened into a more tamed frown as he roughly shoved the royal's head away as he got up and sat on the bench Dipper was currently tied to.

Golden eyes fiercely glared down at the royal accusingly as he shed the soaking wet coat from his body and placed it out for the sun to dry it. Mocha eyes were the first to break the glare for the brunette turned his head, pointedly looking away to hide the tears that started to silently fall as he fought hard and failed to hold back the emotions wanting to spill over in that moment. He didn't want to show such weakness in front of the damn pirate, but Bill saw it and hated to admit that it _killed_  him.

So he ignored it.

* * *

Night soon fell upon them.

The captain's coat had been dried out not too long ago so he had greedily put it on as the air grew colder. The rocking motion of their little traveling boat swayed the few crew men to sleep as they laid down to rest. Bill stayed up with the Eightball as the lackey steered them to Barcelona.

Its been nearly eight hours and the hurtful expression on the brunette still ate away at the blonde's mind. The way those mocha eyes stared at him like he just slaughtered the royal's entire family in front of his eyes, was the look of a broken man betrayed and the captain was responsible for it.

Bill sighed as he placed his head in his hands and thought hard on what he did. The damn royal managed to weave his dumb little self into his head and it was hurting the blonde, a lot more than he thought it would, knowing he caused so much turmoil. If he were to be honest with himself, the royal was important to him in more ways than one. He can't lose him. _Ever_.

His thoughts were cut short as the sound of a shiver resonated through the quiet night. Bill glanced over at the brunette that plagued his thoughts and watched as he shivered in his sleep. Downcasted golden eyes quickly looked away as he tried to ignore the urge to help. If the royal could find a way to sleep in that uncomfortable position then he'll get over a little cold night air. However, it was tearing at the captain once again at the fact that the prince was in discomfort by his hand, so with an exasperated sigh, Bill took off his coat and placed it over the shivering royal's body.

He watched with a blank expression as the prince accepted the warmth left in the jacket while still in his slumber and almost instantly his body stopped shivering against the cool air. Since his hands were uncomfortably tied together against the boat bench, the brunette wasn't able to wipe away the tear stained trail that fell along his cheeks, and without thinking, the captain reached down and lightly dragged his ring cladded thumb across the trail, smearing the wetness. Bill repeated the motion until the trail was no longer there and made sure the sleeping royal's face was dry of any evidence of crying those tears.

The trail was gone, but Bill didn't stopped the motion of his thumb moving against the boy's cold cheek. Soon those wipes turned into a soft caress as the blonde leaned down and rested his forehead against those soft waves of brown hair with an expression of silent pain as he thought of those dreadful words. Those words that hurt his Pines.

And if Eaightball saw any of it, he didn't comment.

* * *

Exhausted, emotionally drained mocha eyes slowly opened to the sight of a dirtied shirt as the feeling of his warm body being slightly jostled woke him up but only a little for he felt _so tired_. Those heavy eyes slowly closed once again as he snuggled closer to the warmth being provided as he was carried off to wherever he was going. Never registering the familiar coat draped over his curled up body nor the ring cladded hands holding him in close.

It wasn't until four hours later when the royal brunette fully woke up back into consciousness. Dipper sat up groggily in the comfortable warm sheets and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, willing away the slightest headache spreading along his mind. When the pain subdued, mocha eyes accented with emotional red rims glanced around the all too familiar captain's room.

He doesn't remember when they caught up to the others or when he even fell asleep, but he was there with nothing chained onto him. Dipper analyzed the bruising damage on his wrists left behind by the uncomfortable rope restrains and almost instantly started crying again.

_Damn that pirate._

While Dipper angrily wiped away his tears, scorning himself for acting so weak, the captain stood on first deck, watching his men work, but remained deep in thought.

The silence Captain Cipher is drowned in was putting the entire crew on edge. Normally the upbeat pirate was spewing curses for the crew to hurry or simply giving a hard expression that clearly defines he's the one in charge, but the blonde seemed... _lost_.

The crew wasn't going to say anything about it, but Pyronica could feel the off setting mood the entire ship was in, and she didn't want to spend another second in the damn tension. So the second in command stalked up to to her blonde captain and placed a hand on his shoulder which immediately got his attention.

The pink lackey nodded her head in the direction of the second floor in signal of following her to which the blonde did so without a word. They walked into the kitchen where Teeth would've been if he wasn't out with the rest of the crew helping them clean as they sailed. Pyronica hopped up onto the table, where most of the cutting happens, and looked down into those golden eyes she's known since the kid was nine.

"Your mood. Its disturbing the crew."  
She stated with a quirked eyebrow.

Bill rolled her words in his head, but it only seemed as if they were loosely acknowledged as the blonde casually leaned up against the wall behind him.  
"Is it? I haven't noticed."

He was playing ignorance and that made Pyronica sigh out in exasperation.  
"Bill, you haven't acted like this since-"

"Don't you _dare_  say his name."

The spite in those words were heated as those fierce golden eyes glared harshly at the female lackey in front of him. His glare was met with one of her own as she grew aggravated at being cut off so rudely.

" _The_ _first time I met ya_  was what I was _going_  to say before you interrupted, ya little brat."

The spite in her own words could challenge the blonde's but she knew better than to get on his bad side so she held back. However, that didn't stop the annoyed expression from displaying across the man's face.

"Are you done?"

He was getting really aggravated, but Pyronica sees past that mask. He was pushing her away so she wouldn't see the weakness inside.

"You've gotta let me in, Cipher. Or I can't snap you out of this mood."

"Who said I wanted any of your fucking help?!"

"I wasn't _asking_  your permission, shithead!"

Bill angrily huffed and turned away to pointedly ignore the accusing look his former care giver was shooting in his direction. A moment of silence stretched before the pink haired lackey spoke up again.

"It deals with the prince, doesn't it?"

He didn't answer her and that put Pyronica on edge. Quickly, she looked him over and the startling realization hit her harder than it should've.

"Bill...." Her voice was quiet as she stared at the blonde pirate. "Did you _sleep_  with him?"

When the captain didn't answer and seemed to have recoiled within himself as pink dusted his tan skin immediately confirmed what Pyronica belived to be true.

"Oh fuck. _Bill_."

And finally he snapped.  
"I _know_! I know _ok!?_ "

The frustration rolled off him in waves but she could easily spot the flash of emotional turmoil behind that expression. Bill Cipher was blaming himself for something she wasn't aware of.  
"Why him?"

"I don't know!" Bill angrily huffed out but never looking up at his second in command's eyes. "He's obnoxious to deal with. Stubborn as _hell_. And an all-around _chore_!"

The confession only made Pyronica feel even more confused.  
"So how the hell'd you get wrapped up in him?"

"I. Don't. _Know_."

Silence stretched once again between the two adults as they drifted off into their own thoughts. Taking in the information given and wondering what to do with it. It was two minutes of solid silence before Pyronica voiced out her concerns.

"We hate his father."

"Yes."

"We want to kill his father."

" _Yes_."

"And if it comes down between us and the prince?"

Instantly wild golden eyes snapped up and glared with the slightest hint of betrayal.  
"I'd choose my crew without a second thought! You think I'm _that_ fucking _stupid!?_ "

The pink haired pirate shifted her weight as she glowered at the pissed blonde in front of her.  
"Now I never said that, so stop assuming shit. I just wanted to know where your priorities lie."

The fierce look vanished as Bill huffed out and looked away once again to stare at the same spot he's been staring at majority of their conversation.  
"Thanks for doubting me, you hag."

"You left me no _option_."  
She retorted before crossing her arms as she stared the blonde down like a parent would to their young when they were disappointed. Which, technically is the entire case.

Bill caught the look and scoffed.  
"We're done with this conversation."  
He grumbled before pushing off the wall and walking out the kitchen door to get back to being captain. Leaving Pyronica to stare after the back of his head.

* * *

 

Days.

It has been _nine_ agonizing  _days_  since either of them truly spoken to each other. Bill always kept himself busy by staying on deck steering or helping his crew with the sails, all while the prince stayed in bed with nothing to do but sleep and read the books laying on the captain's desk. By the time the blonde would come into the room to retire for the night, Dipper was already under the silky covers. Sleeping on some days and pretending to do so on others. The tension in the air was heavily acknowledged between the two, but neither of them did anything to ease it.

Why would they?

Captain Bill Cipher is a ruthless tyrant. Someone who could never be anything more than the lying, untrustworthy pirate Dipper believed him to be. He made a fool of the crown prince and Dipper will not make the same mistake twice. So he reverted back into the closed up shell of a person he was familiar with. The same person who faked a smile for the throne's sake. The same person who shut off any silly ideas of being free. The person Dipper was before the night Captain Cipher kidnapped him. A _fake_.

Mocha eyes glared over at the yellow coat thrown haphazardly on the pirate's desk chair. The reminder of his inner turmoil only fueled his growing hate as he tore his eyes away from the retched thing and continued reading from the spot of where he paused. The head board of the bed dug into his back while he leaned up against it as his mind returned to the story in his hand. The cursed pirate was on deck like he has been since they got back from that retched town, never coming into the room until later at night and sometimes not all.

The book he was reading was incredibly boring, but it was the only thing keeping his mind distracted, so he had to bear with it and continued to reading. He was nearly finished with the chapter he was on when the sound of heavy booted foot steps resonated behind the closed door before it was suddenly swung open in haste, revealing the very blonde that _stained_  his thoughts.

Those unique eyes glanced at the brunette in bed, but Dipper's moment of suprise quickly shifted into anger before his eyes ripped away from the blonde and glared at the pages in front of him. If he had kept his eyes on the other male a little longer, he would've seen the conflicting emotions that flicked in his expression. For every day the prince pretended he wasn't there was every day the burning feeling of guilt grew hotter.

It was aweful and borderline _unbearable_. The utter silent treatment he was receiving was becoming so frustrating and ridiculous to the point of making Bill Cipher unhinged. His crew was suffocating under the blonde's unsteady mood swings, and it wasn't until in this moment that the pirate decided he'd had enough.

He gave the royal some distance. He left the brunette alone to think out whatever shit was going through his head, which allowed the blonde to do the same. And It all would've kept going for weeks on end, maybe even into months, if that burning guilt at the bottom of Bill's gut hadn't driven the pirate out of his god damn mind.

Straightening his back and hardening his expression, Bill closed the door and walked into the tense room. He crossed his way to the side of the bed where he usually slept in and sat on the edge, facing the pissed royal.

"Mason."

The brunette remained still. Keeping his glaring eyes on the page that Bill knew he wasn't reading for the page hasn't been turned in nearly two minutes. Having the prince deliberately ignore him angered the blonde. His mood darkened as he glared fiercely at the side of Dipper's face and quickly leaned over, grabbing the boy's jaw none too gently as he forced the brunette to face him.

" _Oi_! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Those deadly mocha eyes screamed aggravation as the prince plopped his hands on to his lap, gripping tight on the book he held in his hands. The edge of his knuckles turned white.

" _What_."

Bill looked at the pissed expression of the royal and mentally held in the want of pulling him in close. Golden eyes searched deep between those pool of mocha irises as he thought of something to say, since he didn't really have a well thought out plan before hand. He knew he couldn't let this silent treatment go on without feeling like shit for it, so he said the only thing that came to mind.

"Stop ignoring me."

Dipper had the subtle urge to laugh in spite.  
_Is he really serious?_

The pirate sounded like he _actually_  felt neglected. As if _he_  was the victim in all of this bullshit.

Angrily, the royal scoffed and knocked the blonde's grip off his jaw and shuffled away in the bed with the intention of getting out of it. However, a hand suddenly shot out and grabbed his wrist, yanking him still. Dipper spun his body towards the bed as he yelled out in anger.

"Let _go_  of my _arm_ , you _psychopath_!"  
The book was dropped to the floor, forgotten as he used his other hand to try and pull off the man's strong grip on his wrist.

The attempt to get away only made Bill angrier as he tightened his grip and pulled hard which made the struggling brunette to stumble forward, placing a knee on the edge of the bed to keep from falling.

"Stop _ignoring_ me."  
Bill demanded through gritted teeth.

Dipper tried to keep mentally stable. He really really _really_ tried hard, but he finally broke. The mixed emotions, the conflicting feelings that he's held back for such a long time finally spilled over. He let it out as angry tears pooled at the corner of his eyes.

"What are you gonna do?! _Huh!?_ " He shouted as he sneered up at the surprised blonde, pausing his attempt to free his wrist. " _Fuck me?!_  Pretend you _care?!_  Or kill another one of my guards?!"

Widen eyes stared at the angry face of the brunette huffing out in seething rage, not really knowing how to feel at the confrontation. His muddled mind replayed the words in his head, well aware that he has a habit of wearing his emotions when he's deep in thought, as he glanced between those brown orbs.

"You're seriously still hung up 'bout that!?"

It wasn't what he wanted to say, but it was better than keeping quiet and fueling the royal's burning hate for him.

" _Bastard!_ " Dipper growled out as he tugged at his wrist once again. "He was my _personal_  guard! A good man!"

He tugged, but Bill wasn't letting him go for he pulled him back.  
"Apparently not good at his job."  
He passively snided with a growl of his own.

The prince's face burned in deep anger as he stopped his tugging to shove one side of the pirate's shoulder in pure frustration.  
"He was a _damn good_  guard!"

Bill wanted to stop this. He didn't want the royal to hate him more so than already did, but the stubborn pride in him wouldn't ease up.

"If he was such a great guard then why are you here?"

And like a chain reaction, the tears came falling.

"Because of _you_!" Angry hands came flying up to the collar of Bill's loose shirt, balling the dirty fabric into tight fists.

" _You_  kidnapped me! _You_  took me from my _family_!" Dipper was angry crying at this point, but he did nothing to stop the tears as they fell. "By now I would have been made into a _king_. I would've had control over  _two_  countries. I would've been with _Mabel_!! But you _stole_  that from me!" And to his personal horror, his voice began to quiver. "Worst of all, you- _you-_ "

His body shook in total frustration for he _hated_  the pirate. Hated him for taking him. Hated him for forcing his life into a hurdle. Hated the fact he fell for him. But mostly..he hated himself for _still caring_.

" _Damn you!_ "

Dipper angrily bellowed out before roughly pulling the captain by his shirt and clashing their lips together in haste, knocking their teeth but not giving a single fuck. Nothing in the way Dipper angrily pried the older man's mouth open nor the way he shoved his tongue down the pirate's throat was gentle. He didn't give the blonde any time to process what was happening before he quickly pushed himself fully onto the bed and straddled the captain's lap as he desperately pulled him in closer.

The hand that held his wrist instantly dropped down to grip the brunette's ass and _squeezed_  it possessively, earning a throaty moan from the royal. The blonde's tongue quickly worked its way against the prince's as the younger male's hand dropped between their bodies.

Bill wasn't expecting the rough strokes on his crotch, but didn't fight against it for the dominant possession sent jolts of excitement down to his abdomen.The feeling of the tent building between his legs was making the blonde's head grow hazey and hard to think properly. Prince Mason was being pushy and it seems like he'd be damned if anything tried to stop him.

However, the guilt in the captain's gut hasn't been fully dealt with, and the longer that feeling nagged at the back of his head, the quicker it was killing the mood. So with reluctance, he grabbed the wrist of the hand currently stirring his member to life, and  forced it to stop, earning an aggravated grunt above him in response.

It was hard to catch his breath from the surprise make out and sudden lack of movement on his hardening length, but Bill managed to stay steady as he spoke, albeit a little quiet.

"Don't do this if-"

He didn't get finish for the hand on his crotch left him completely as Dipper smacked his hand away accompanied with a deadly glare.  
"Shut up and _fuck me_."

He snarled out as he trapped the blonde completely by gripping the sheets underneath them with both his hands, attacking the captain's lips once again. That sweet feeling of the brunette's hot mouth on his own had Bill melting into it and giving in to the royal's need.

The pirate tilted his head and changed the angle as his hands found their way to the pissed royal's hips, holding him still as he grinded up. The needy prince began to rock his hips in response to the grind, trying to get that delicious friction going, which was met by Bill's tongue pushing past his lips and instantly taking over.

Those strong grips on his hips held tighter as his body was suddenly rolled over and flipped onto his back. A vicious mouth openly attacked down his jaw and onto his neck. The sensation of teeth sinking into his skin as his knees were being forced to spread had Dipper seeing stars.

"Mmph~"

He couldn't help the roll his hips instinctively did, but accepted the blonde's stiffness rubbing roughly against his own as he licked at the bite mark on the royal's neck. He could feel hot breath of air as Bill's nose nuzzled against his temple before teeth trapped his earlobe between them and tugged every so tantalizingly good.

"Clothes. _Off_."

The turned on man demanded before leaving wet kisses along the boy's neck, sucking and nipping at sensitive areas. The royal's eyes were closed in ecstasy, feeling that devilish tongue claim his skin.

"Then..." Voice low and breathy, Dipper fought off the moans wanting to surface. The anger he felt quickly turning into heavy lust. "Get them off."

His own demand was met with a throaty moan and a tight grip on his thigh that had his back arching up off the bed. Those sinful lips trailed up his jaw and returned to brunette's open mouth, instantly delving in with the wet muscle. Dipper moaned and rolled his hips again with needy desperation for his straining pants grew painfully uncomfortable. He needed to _touch_.

Bill pulled away causing cold air to woosh between them as he sat up in the bed, hungrily staring down at the royal. Dipper looked up in hazy confusion as to why the captain backed off, but quickly pushed away any settling disappointment for the pirate reached behind his blonde head and tugged the shirt completely off his body. Mocha eyes quickly devoured in the sight of the captain in all his turned on glory, greedily staring at the large imprint in his pants. Bill threw the shirt to the side before leaning back in, capturing the brunette's lips, and quickly finding the edge of the prince's pants.

Dipper moaned as he hiked his leg higher against the blonde's naked torso, pulling him close by wrapping his arms behind the older male's neck. Their tongues invaded each other, tasting and mapping the other out as Dipper's neglected shaft twiched for attention. Even though his senses were flooded by everything about the blonde, he still heard the very faint thud of clothes hitting the floor, and his assumption was proven right as he rubbed his leg against the pirate's hip to find a lack of fabric clinging there.

Bill was fully nude and it was only a matter of minutes before Dipper followed suit.

They broke apart to catch a moment of breath and the horny royal didn't waste anytime for he untangled his arms from the blonde and began to undo his own pants. However, strong hands went down and stopped the motion, quickly pinning them above his head into the sheets instead, earning a low frustrated growl from the prince as he glared impatiently into those damn gorgeous eyes. The little flecks of blue still managed to catch him off guard.

"If I don't have my trousers off in the next ten seconds I swear to god, I'll scream bloody murder."

The angry threat didn't faze the pirate at all for a sadistic grin spread like wild fire across his face, matching the glimmer of fire in the man's eyes. It only held mischief.

"You'll be _screaming_ either way, your _highness_."

Mocha eyes never let off from their glare as he leaned in, challengingly.

"Then get me _screaming_." He sneered out in his sexual frustration.

The challenge was hastily accepted as that sadistic grin turned into an animalistic scowl as Bill gripped the edge of Dipper's pants and yanked them past his knees. The brunette's head fell back as a moan ripped from his mouth when his wet, hardened erection was exposed to cool air. With his mind occupied in sensations, the blonde leaned in and immediately attached his lips to the exposed skin on the prince's neck.

Dipper bit his lip to stop a moan from surfacing, but the moment the younger male felt a hand grip his girth, his mouth opened wide and let the moan out, feeling his mind waver.

"Ah!~"

His simple moan was met with a pump of Bill's hand and Dipper instantly arched into it, wanting any form of attention he could get. He knew he was desperate, but with his hazy state of mind and his body becoming sensitive since he hasn't been screwing around with the servant and guards, he was feeling incredibly needy. And right now he needs to feel _more_.

Bill pumped his cock, making it harder by the second as he swiped his thumb across the tip occasionally. Creating the delicious marks on the royal's neck while silently loving the way the pissed brunette tried to get more friction by rolling his hips up into his hand. A whimper sneaked past his lips and the blonde soaked it all in. The taste of him. The _feel_  of him. Everything about the royal at his mercy was _addictive_.

The blonde took his hand off the brunette's erection as soon as he felt precum starting to leak onto it, which earned a strained, desperate whine that he ignored. The hands that were either on the brunette's shaft or wrists now gripped the edge of the boy's shirt and pulled it. When the prince got the memo he lifted his upper half and let the blonde pull the fabric off completely before attacking his lips once again, feeling the blonde push into the sloppy make out with a muffled moan.

As one arm slung behind the blonde's neck to drag him in close, a hand traveled down between their bodies and grabbed the pirate's erected cock. Bill broke the kiss and tilted his head to the side, hiding in the crook of Dipper's neck in ecstasy as he feels those sinful fingers brush the tip of his penis.

" _Fuck._ "

Dipper trailed kisses from the corner of the captain's jaw and down to the man's neck as he licked and bit at the exposed salty skin between his teeth, earning throaty moans the entire time. He could feel the dick in his grip twitch as the blonde's precum stained hand traveled down his ass and used the little bit of liquid as lube. The royal bit down hard as a ring cladded finger rubbed against the tight hole before harshly shoving it in to the second knuckle.

"Shit!!~"

Fresh tears gathered in the brunette's eyes as the delicious pain jolted up his spine. Dipper moaned and pushed back into the feeling in sign of wanting more, so the pirate graciously listened to his plea and moved. As the captain worked to stretch him open, the prince tried to focus on marking the blonde's neck with bruises, however, the feeling of his body being penetrated had him faltering. A second finger was quickly rushed in to join the first and Dipper had to hold on tight as his vision began to blur. It just felt _so good._

"Mmph~"

He couldn't tell if he truly moaned or not but the moment he felt those devilish fingers sink in deeper, he let out a sinful moan that only harlots would pride in.

" _Aah!~_ "

He heard the blonde hiss as the royal's grip on the male's erection tightened in his moment of pleasure. The fingers in him stuttered in their movements, making the brunette shamelessly whimper at the change of rhythm. Bill angrily leaned up and glared down into those damn mocha eyes full of lusty desire before removing his fingers completely, watching as the prince's eyebrows scrunched together, fighting the cry that wanted to slip.

He has no clue why the blonde suddenly stopped but his moment of aching curiosity didn't last long for those hands harshly gripped behind one shoulder and flipped his entire body over until his front faced the sheets.

"On your knees."

His body moved on instinct as his head pushed into the silky sheets, his forearms holding him up while presenting in submission to the angry blonde behind him. Mocha eyes glanced over his shoulder to see the feral look in the captain's expression and nearly came at the sight. He knew in the pit of his mind that he was about to get utterly _wrecked_  and he just couldn't _wait_  for it.

He could feel his precum, the substance used by the pirate to finger him, slowly slip down his leg as well as the hard tip of Bill's cock rubbing against it to use as lube yet again. The pirate watched his motions as he spread the royal's own precum all over the tight ring of muscle. The tease became too much for the desperate prince so he propped himself up with his arms and glared over his shoulder.

"Stop _teasing_ me and just _shove it in_   _alrea_ \- AH!!"

His demanding words were instantly cut short into a loud scream for the blonde did as he was told and thrusted his  _entire_  erected member into the brunette's painfully tight ass. Dipper arched up at the painful feeling of raw dick splitting him, knowing there's probably little drips of blood already leaking from the harsh stretch. His hands gripped onto the sheets beneath them, balling them up so tightly, his knuckles turned starch white. His breathing was erratic as he tried to adjust to the blonde's size, but it was just _too painful_. It especially didn't help when the pirate moved before Dipper even gave him a sign he was ready for him to do so.

"W-Wait!"

His trembling voice wasn't heard for a hand shoved his face back into the sheets. The sensation of the large girth filling him up to the hilt before slamming back in at the fast pace had Dipper gritting his teeth while tears flooded out involuntarily. He said he liked to play rough, but _this_? This was almost too much.

_...Almost._

The blonde continued to thrust mercilessly into the royal, taking in sharp breaths to steady his stamina as he relished in the sounds of the bed rocking to his errotic movements. Dipper tugged the sheets into his mouth and clenched down hard for he tried to muffle his cries, not wanting the pirate to stop even though it was more so pain than pleasure in the moment.

Strong hands found a place on one of his trembling thighs and pulled it over, forcing him onto his back once again to change position. Dipper whimpered at the twisting shift inside him but held it with eyes squeezed shut as he allowed his body to be moved. He was on his back again with one leg hiked over the blonde's shoulder. Saliva dripped out of his mouth as he held on for dear life onto the sheets behind him. His entire front was exposed for those devil eyes to drink him in despite the furrow of pain in his expression.

The pain never stopped but it dulled into something bearable enough for Dipper to start bucking his hips up in desperation. He took in a sharp breath when Bill pulled back, leaving only the tip inside before sheathing himself completely again at the fast rhythm. He could feel the burning sensation spread like fire within his spine and hips, but that didn't stop the moans nor the quiet pleas of "more" slipping past his lips. Those glazed over, teary-eyed mocha orbs stared up into the captain's with determination as he rocked their bodies into the sheets.

"Don't ever ignore me like that again."  
Bill growled out as he leaned down, gripping the royal's jaw and nipping the side of his neck as he continued his motions.

"D-Don't tell a p-prince what to d-do, _pirate_.  _A_ _hn!_ ~"

The sneering words were met with a harsh thrust that had Dipper throwing his head back and crying in pleasure. Their naked chest pushed against each other as the brunette's dull fingernails dragged into the captain's back, earning a hiss and a curse in return.

"Ah- fuck."

The blonde propped himself with his forearms as he held out from cumming in order to focus on getting the boy beneath him to push over the edge first. Bill changed his angle ever so slightly to find a new reaction and the change seemed to have been the right choice for the royal's eyes widened as he arched his back high off the bed while tightly gripping the sheets behind him.

" _Augh_! _There_! Fuck, yes... _there_!"

The slur of curses coming from the prince had Bill straining from spilling over. He couldn't until the royal did. He _wouldn't_. If he did then it'd be a blow to his pride, but  _damn_  was this stubborn prince making it hard not to. The lewd noises from those pretty little lips and that lustful glazed look in his mocha eyes was driving Bill completely insane in desire. He wanted to come, but he needs the royal to cum first.

And it looked like it wasn't going to take long. Dipper was seeing stars as the blonde pounded mercilessly into his tight walls. He hung on for dear life as the older man abused his prostate, hitting the spot every time with burning drive. Soon it came too much and Dipper spilled over, screaming the blonde's name with a slur of curses to follow.

Bill continued his merciless rhythm, which nearly pushed Dipper into overstimulation as the brunette relished and shuddered in post orgasmic haze. The blonde quickly leaned back, holding onto the thigh near his chest, and let his eyes devour the sight of the pearly liquid decorated all over the royal's stomach. The need to release gew incredibly strong and it only took three more thrusts before he felt the familiar tightness in his gut. So with unsteady movements, Bill pulled out, letting the royal's leg to fall back onto the bed. He heard a whimper in response from the bunette at the empty feeling in his body, but the pirate ignored it and pumped himself between the prince's open legs. Heavy mocha eyes watched as Bill unraveled above him, spilling over and splashing his own cum onto the royal's body.

The huffs of their breathing mingled in the silent air as they remained in position. Sweat glistened all over their flushed bodies, but neither dared to move just yet. As Bill hunched over in his glazed state of mind, Dipper observed him as both their cheats heaved hard. After a minute of coming down from his high, the blonde shifted his head up and stared right at him with those golden piercing eyes. Dipper's breath hitched when those intense eyes glanced down at the mess on his body. He instantly knew what the captain was thinking before he even moved, leaning down and dragging his tongue over the creamy streaks of mixed cum.

His mind was not as hazy as before, so Dipper's face flushed in embarrassment as the captain licked their releases off his skin in slow, long laps. What made things worse was that Captain Cipher held _eye contact_  as he made his way up his chest. Then, the man was hovering over him once again with his face barely an inch away as they held their gaze on each other.

Dipper could feel the lingering tension between them but couldn't find it in him to pull away. He wants him. Despite his better judgment, he _still_  wants the blonde, body and soul. So when the pirate leaned in and kissed him fully, he didn't fight him off. Taking in the salty aftertaste of their fluids on the blonde's mouth, he leaned in, wrapped his arms behind the man's neck and pulled him closer.

* * *

 His body felt warm all over.

Mocha eyes slowly blinked open from deep slumber, dazedly staring off to the sight of familiar wooden walls, covered in old maps and tall shelves that held many liquor bottles and trinkets of past missions. His mind woke from its morning haze by a pair of arms sleepily pulling the back of his naked body closer to the naked chest behind him. He could feel warmth of breath tickling the nape of his neck, and Dipper had to stop himself from giving in to the nice hold.

They had sex. Angry, emotional sex that meant nothing and that's all he was going to let last night be. The blonde didn't care about him, so he was shutting out his own feelings. He had to. If he didn't want to get hurt, he has to kill that hope, no matter how painful it might be. So Dipper moved to get out of the pirate's arms.

However, his plans were thwarted for the arms around his body quickly tightened and held him closer. Bill was awake and it took all of the prince's strength to not keel over and cry. It was too much. He doesn't want to face the blonde just yet, because he knows as soon as the captain tells him it was a mistake, he was going to shatter.

The man behind him nuzzled his forehead into the crook of his neck and he could feel every light rise and fall of his chest. Blonde hair vaguely poked into the side his peripheral as Bill's breath ghosted ever so slightly on the prince's back.

"I wasn't pretending..."

The voice was quiet. Barely even a whisper, but Dipper heard it. He didn't believe him. He claims that he didn't fake their moments, but actions speak louder than words and over the past week and few days the blonde has done _nothing_  to contradict his claim. Shouting that he wouldn't think twice about killing him, tying him and gagging him like the prisoner he was, not uttering a single hint of regret. Everything was just so  _wrong_. So why does he _still care?_

Taking in a shuttering breath, Dipper's eyebrows scrunched together as he stared at the edge of the bed, trying to ignore the ache in his chest.

"Then why say it?"

He didn't need to clarify what he was referring to. Bill knew. The poisoning words he yelled back in the town has been haunting his very existence, and he kicked himself over and over again for being such a fool.

"I don't know," he admitted in sorrow defeat. "I was angry, but I know its not true. Just..."

"Don't leave."  
His arms held the boy closer as if he would disappear the moment he let go.

Sad mocha eyes stared at the wrinkles in the sheets by his face, feeling completely trapped in his raging turmoil.

"I don't have much of a choice."

He couldn't see but Bill frowned, angry at himself for causing such a mess.  
"That's not what I meant."

The blonde took in a much needed deep breath and Dipper could hear the slight tremble in the captain's words.  
"I'm not that great at showing my emotions, and I lack a lot of agape, but Mason, understand that I've come to want you. I don't know how you managed it, but you became important."

The royal swallowed hard at the confession, finding it hard to take the man's words to heart, but Bill seemed determined to convince him. "Don't dare think for a second what I say now is untrue, because it takes a lot for me to openly admit something so...honest."

He didn't. The trembling voice and the ever so slightly shaky hands of the blonde was all the confirmation he needed to know what the captain said was the truth. It was hard to accept that Bill _actually_  cared for him since the royal has done nothing but convinced himself otherwise, but he grew optimistic.

He rolled the pirate's confession in his head, trying to decide what he should do. He cared for the captain. _Romantically_. And if the blonde was claiming to want him, then there shouldn't be anything to stop him from getting what he wants. Despite the entirely screwed up situation, the prince desires the man, and that desire made his decision.

"Dipper."

The room was silent and the prince can feel the moment Bill lifted his head off his shoulder to stare down at him in confusion.  
"What?"

Dipper shifted to look over his shoulder to see the blonde for the first time that morning. His hair still looked soft as it whips out to frame his face just perfectly, and from this angle, the royal could easily see the bruises that decorated the man's neck peeking from the side. Heat found its way to the prince's cheek, knowing that his neck probably looked worse.

"Dipper." The brunette stated once again. "That's...what I like being called."

He was hesitant. Unbeknownst to the blonde, the nickname was severely important. It was something Mabel called him and only a few other people know of it, but something in him told him to say it.

"Dipper...." Bill hummed out, testing the name on his tongue.

The brunette nearly shivered at the sound of his name rolling out the blonde's mouth as he watched the gears turn behind those captivating golden orbs.

"Is this a sign of forgiveness?"

Bill sounded hopeful, but at the mention of forgiving the man, Dipper glared and quickly turned back to his previous position, plopping his head back onto the pillow below him with a huff.

"I'm still mad at you." He stated with clarity before the glare sofented as his demeanor wavered. "But...maybe a little less."

Bill couldn't help the small smile spreading on his features. He was mending things and he was _succeeding_. The man was confident in many fields, but romance and empathy were never in that category. So for him to be making such progress was giving him an overwhelming sense of accomplishment. Cheekily, he leaned down to hover his mouth over the back of the royal's neck as he victoriously grinned.

"Less enough for me to do this?"  
He iterates by kissing the back of his neck.

Dipper seized at the sudden contact to the sensitive area before shifting onto his back in the sheets and gave a hard look. Those beautiful orbs of mocha stared up at him, making Bill's heart nearly leap out of his throat. Then those eyes glanced down at his lips and the hard look vanished when he looked back into the captain's eyes. He faintly nodded his head and that was all the permission Bill needed.

With new found gentleness, the blonde's hand came up and cupped the side of the royal's jaw before leaning down slowly. Dipper's eyes were half lidded as the blonde grew closer. It was evident that he was hesitant, but that feeling fled as soon as those pair of lips were on his. Their eyes fluttered closed, relishing in the moment of security.

This wasn't just a kiss for them. This was a kiss of confirmation. A kiss of _promises_. A kiss that danced on the edge of risks, and through this kiss, Dipper could feel every emotion.

Fear.

Guilt.

Need.

 _Adoration_.

The royal gave a soft whimper as he brought his own hands up to the man's jaw to pull him in closer. Bill shifted his angle and reconnected with the prince as the hand on the brunette's jaw traveled down the boy's chest to slip behind the curve of his back to hold him. He has him and he doesn't plan on losing him.

The captain licks at the younger male's bottom lip before disconnecting to trail kisses down Dipper's jawline, and travel over to the bruises coating the brunette's neck from last night. His tongue peeked out and greedily tasted the natural salt of Dipper's neck which earned a moan of his name in response.

"Bill..."

The blonde hums in acknowledgement of what he's doing as he attacks the boy's exposed shoulder while his strong hand slides down from the royal's back to his thigh and grips it. The brunette arched his back just in inch as the feeling of morning lust started to filter its way into their minds.

He was a bit sore from last night's rough transactions, but with the new feeling of fondness in the blonde's touches, Dipper didn't worry about the possibility of being hurt. So he ignored every doubt, every hint of hesitation, and consumed his thoughts on the feeling of a hot tongue trailing down his chest.

Neither of them suspecting the storm coming their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that.  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Tried to catch them all.  
> And again, sorry for such a long wait.  
> *warning* Heavy angst coming up in the next few chapters, so....yeah
> 
> Questions? Comments? Concerns?


	13. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to split this into two parts 'cause it was getting waaaaay too long. For those who follow me on Instagram, hopefully you understand the most 'cause I posted a video of the outline of this chapter and you saw how long that fucker was.
> 
> Also, MAJOR warning for those that get squeamish. The chapter gets REALLY REALLY violent so uh...yeah.
> 
> Enjoy!! :)

A month has flown by faster than anyone could count. While things weren't all that stable between the two, they managed to find a balance. None of the blond's crew knew of their affiliation and that created a twisting tug in Bill's gut, feeling as though he was stabbing them in the back. It shouldn't have been much of an issue, but his crew was family -despite what others may think, so for him to be fooling around with the prince without their knowledge felt akin to the act of betrayal. However, each time that thought tried to resurface, he would squash it down hard.

By now it was well past midnight. The sun had disappeared beneath the horizon and in its place was the bright hue of the moon being clouded by thin clouds. Not a single soul was lurking out on deck for all had gone to sleep by captain's orders. Said captain was residing in his chambers, jotting down their next targeted location. Luckily, Pyronica fixed up his quarters while he was away those four days so his room _almost_ looked the way it did before he totaled it in his fit of rage -save for the few maps he tore and a few trinkets that shattered with the desk. Honest to a higher power, Bill would be lost without that woman - figuratively and literal.

An exasperated sigh escaped the captain's mouth as the blond leaned back into his chair. He was left all alone in silence since the prince in his bed fell into a peaceful slumber, so his current task of setting new courses grew incredibly _boring_. Only the soft sound of his breathing accompanied the quiet.

At the thought of the brunette, golden eyes shifted over to the locks of brown hair peeking out from underneath the bed sheets. Without much thought, Bill stood up from his seat and quickly killed the lick of flame from the candle on his desk. The pirate's boots patted lightly on the wooden floor as he made his way across the room, coming to a stop beside the prince's sleeping form. Bill stood at the side of the bed and admired the brunette's soft features and the way his chest rose slightly then fell with every breath before leaning down to caress his thumb across Dipper's cheek.

Whether he was aware of what he was doing or not, the prince silently leaned into it as he stirred awake. Mocha eyes slowly opened, still glazed over as his foggy mind cleared from its dreaming state until he focused in on the blond leaning over him.

"Get up."  
The pirate quietly demanded, keeping in mind that his royal prince had _just_ woken up.

"What for?"  
Dipper whispered out, still exiting out of his slumber.

The softness of the brunette's voice had Bill's heart squeezing in overwhelming emotions but kept that information to himself.

"Don't question me and just do as I say."

His words were a little terse but held no real spite. However, Dipper's not-fully-woken mind processed them exactly as such and rolled his eyes, giving a quiet and passive "aye, aye," in response.

Bill patiently leaned back into the proper posture and waited for the brunette to sit up in bed and lift the warm sheets off his body before he held his hand out in sign to take. Dipper looked at the hand decorated in golden rings, noticing the triangle ring he gifted a while back.

He accepted the offer, sliding his hand perfectly into the other's and allowed himself to be hoisted up by the captain's grip. As soon as the royal was up and fully out of bed, Bill turned and made his way to the front of the room where the door was, earning a curious look from the boy behind him.

"Your crew. Aren't they out there? We are not docked are we?"

Bill had grabbed the elegant handle but paused in his tracks to glance at the prince by his side.  
"They're bunked." He stated matter-of-factly when a second thought crossed his mind. "At least, they should be. It was _my_ orders to go to bed."

Dipper nodded his head gently in acknowledgment of the blond's words. That must've been what Bill was waiting for since he opened the door and took the first few steps up the stairs, adjusting the grip on Dipper's hand until their fingers locked in between. A soft shade of color on the prince's cheeks was hidden by the night's shadow as they ascended to deck. Once at the top, the young royal takes a step away from the blonde and takes in a deep breath, appreciating the salty breeze of the sea air and the calming sound of waves splashing against the ship.

In his moment of coming to peace, Dipper failed to notice golden eyes staring at his profile. Bill took in the details of every curve and sharp feature of the royal's face, as well as every whisk of brown curl shifting by the wind. Only one word came to his mind:

_Stunning..._

The wind occasionally shifted his bangs far enough to give a peek of the star constellation etched on the prince's skin before it would shift back into place. The remembrance of the stars had the blond looking away from the royal to the mass of navy blue fading to black above them when an idea suddenly came to him.

The pirate glanced at the boy beside him.  
"Ever climbed to a crow's nest before?"

Dipper turned his head to see the surprisingly sweet sight Bill gently holding his hand out in a sign of taking in the same manner as a nobleman. Mocha brown eyes glance at the offered hand in slight curiosity before shyly placing his own onto it. Bill instantly holds it, suppressing the chill that wanted to shiver down his spine at the contact, and guides them both down the stairs that connect the decks.

The sound of the boards creaking under their weight etched with the silence and waves surrounding all around them. The night's cool air brushed against their skin as they walked across the dark, mass area to the captain's goal. Shortly after they reached a giant net with thick, dirty ropes stretching high into the air and knotted to a circular structure that Dipper could only assume was used for a lookout.

His attention returned to what's in front of him when the captain guided his hand until his fingers were placed around the net.

"Just grab it tightly and don't get your feet tangled."

Dipper ghostly shutters at the cool breath tickling his ears from the man behind him. Before he could let his mind think too much into it, the man moved away to do what he just instructed and demonstrates for Dipper's sake. He takes two steps up the net with eased practice before glancing down in wait. Nerves twisted inside the brunette's gut but the underlying excitement sitting in his chest is what gave him the courage to push down the doubt and use his upper body strength to pull himself up to take his first step. The ropes swing and shift at his added weight, which instantly strikes sharp fear into the prince's hard beating heart and on instinct, he clung to the swaying knotted ropes in fear of falling off.

Laughter bubbled out of the blond, who was already near the top, as he watched the poised royal struggle to meet his pace. The light-hearted mocking did not go unnoticed for the brunette glared up at the man in flustered embarrassment. He only got a playful smirk in response, which furthered his annoyment. Eventually, Dipper caught up to Bill with the assistance of the man pulling him up into the circular, bucket-like structure, and was finally able to calm the adrenaline pumping through him as he found his ground.

"I don't see how you could do that every day." He huffed out in slight puffs of breath.

Bill cocked his head, smirking at the wind flushed face of the younger male as he casually rests his hand on the butt of the sword at his hip.

"What, climb some rope?" He mocked.

The look Dipper gave him in that instance was both utterly done and bemused at the same time. Despite the annoyance radiating off of the brunette, Bill could see something ignite within those pools of mocha. It was faint but exhilarating all the same. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the prince even when he moved to look over the edge of the crow's nest to view the mass of water surrounding them. There was something. Bill couldn't place what, but he knew there was something more to the young royal than what he originally had thought. Maybe that was why he was so attracted to the boy? The reason he wants to get closer...

"Was that your first time?" He asked to distract himself of the sappy shit crossing his mind and joins the brunette at the edge of the crow's nest, crossing his arms and leaning on them to support his weight.

The royal didn't give a verbal response but gave a shy nod instead. When he didn't seem like he wasn't going to do anything other than that, they were left in peaceful silence to just stare off at the shaky line where the sky met water. The ocean breeze was slightly colder now that they were at a higher altitude than on the second deck and since the brunette's sleeves were pushed up it was easy to catch the subtle goosebumps that litter across the prince's arms.

"You don't get to do much...do you?" Bill inquired, looking at the side profile of the young boy and once again thinking him beautiful.

It takes a moment before the prince gave an answer, but when he did it came out soft, almost as if he was too scared to speak what he had to say. He sighed out exasperated and hunched his shoulders forward in the feeling of being anxious.  
"Father has always been against me doing anything outside of the royal law. I'd either be confined to a room with my nose in a book or have maids and servants put outrages garments on me for some stupid gala I never even wanted to partake in."

The way he said that would have gone over most people's head, but Bill knew exactly what the royal meant. Prince Mason Pines didn't want to be married. Especially to a woman no less. So then it didn't make sense. If the prince was so unhappy with the way things were for him back at the castle then why was he wishing to be back? Granted, nobody really bodes well with being taken and kept shipbound, but from where Bill can see, the life Dipper was living now had a lot more leeway and more personal advantages than the life of some expensive puppet on strings. So what's keeping him from wanting to stay? His curiosity got the better of him.  
"And you want to go back to that?"

The sarcasm wasn't supposed to come out but apparently, his brain to mouth function was clocked out. However, how he said it must've broken some of the tension building up inside the brunette for he gave a sharp, airy laugh. Despite the hint of pain hiding in that action, Bill still found it incredibly endearing.

"No. I don't," the small smile fell as his expression returned somber, "but I have no choice. One day I'll be back home, on the throne...ruling the lands just as father wanted. I'd be king."

The royal sighed out in defeat. Anyone would be a fool to _not_ notice the way Dipper's face scrunched in discomfort at the thought of being of high power. It was painfully clear he just wanted to do what he wanted. Call Bill inquisitive, but the boy next to him -the boy he cares deeply about, was an enigma and Captain Cipher wants to figure him out.

"What would you do..." he started, unsure if he should finish what he wanted to say before thinking _to hell with it_. "What would you do if you weren't born from the hierarchy?"

"You seem to be asking a lot of questions."

Asking about alternative desires must've been a sore topic for the royal since he suddenly became on the defense and whatever tension he managed to ease came back tenfold. The accusative glare being thrown his way caught the pirate by surprise, but he didn't let it show and instead cracked a crooked small smile in hopes of conveying that he wasn't trying to put the boy in the spotlight.

"You don't seem to be stopping me." He countered, shifting his body so he'd face the prince from the side in a casual lean against the crow's nest edge.

Dipper side glances him over and didn't even try to stop the playful smirk displaying on his lips, which, in Bill's mind, was a victory. At least Bill knows his effort didn't go to waste. There was a moment of silence with the blond captain watching the prince quietly think to himself -secretly wondering if the boy would ever choose a life by his side. Then, with a deep intake of breath, Dipper turned his head to look at the other man, gracing him with a soft, longing smile.

"If I hadn't been born by gold, I'd work for my Grunkle and his crew." The sincerity in his voice could easily be detected. This must be something the royal thought of regularly. It wasn't something Bill was expecting, but none the less, it was a life away from the crown.

"Crew? He a man from waters?"

Dipper gives an empty chuckle as he rests his chin on top of his crossed arms, instantly feeling the coolness of his exposed skin.  
"Sort of. He travels the world by sea and makes a living by selling merch to the commoners."

"And why choose that life?"

"..."

"..."

"...because he's a free man."

_Ah._

Bill understands now.

_I'm trapped at the castle and I'm trapped here._

He didn't have to say those words out loud for the captain to hear them. What made things feel worse is the fact that Bill was the reason why the young prince was in such a bind. If it were anybody else, other than his beloved crew, the captain wouldn't give a damn about how they were fairing...but this was not just _anybody else_. This was someone he cared for more than how he cares for his men.

Before he could carry on deeper into those thoughts, Dipper straightened his back and cleared his throat as he began to quickly build a facade to hide what he truly felt.  
"I'm sorry. I must be annoying you of my pettiness."

Bill was _not_ having it.  
"Stop that."

The demand startled Dipper. The space between his brows scrunched as he looked bewildered at the blond like he grew two heads. "What?"

"If you don't want to rule then don't rule."

He was giving him a way out. A chance to escape it all -to escape the responsibility and scrutiny the crown brings with it.

"I-It's not that simple-"

"Yes, it is." He pressed, mentally willing the prince to _not_ be stubborn for once in his life.

Dipper shakes his head as he followed the blond's previous action of turning his body in to face the other fully.

"No, no, Captain, you don't understand I-"

Again, Bill was not having it so he pushed off from the edge and grabbed the royal's face into his hands, startling Dipper but not giving him enough time to register for he quickly pressed his lips against the prince's. Instantly shutting him up. Dipper recovered, closed his eyes, and pressed back. Bill's warm hands brought comfortable heat to where they touched skin. The tip of his nose brushed the royal's soft cheek as he pressed in closer, not wanting to break apart just yet. Alas, he lingered a second longer before pulling away just enough to look down at those long, soft lashes.

"No titles," he whispered. "You're not the Crown Prince right now, nor am I captain. Got that?"

The look in Dipper's eyes were still in a state of haze as he continued to stare at the lips that had just recently claimed his not even a minute ago. Then the haze faded and reality came back to him. His breathing became shaky as the tears bundled at the corner of his eyes. The hands on his face easily caught every stray tear that fell with more caress than he's ever received from his own mother.

"Look at me."

Reluctantly, Dipper looks up and as soon as he sees the earnest look in those golden irises, he couldn't stop the overwhelming sob bursting out of him. Silent tears came quickly, flooding down his cheeks as his face became flushed. Bill could only stare at the prince's distress expression for barely three seconds before hastily guiding his head to rest on his shoulder to hold him close. Dipper gripped the back of Bill's yellow coat while the blond held him as he broke down. His distraught wails muffled by Bill's body.

"I just want to be free."

* * *

It was four days after that one night when things took a turn for the worse.

" _Zanthar!!!_ You blubbering idiot, stop picking the dirt from underneath your fingernails and get to work'n!! The topsail won't have any purpose if it stays stocked up!"

Fierce pink eyes then turned to glare demandingly at the short, bald lackey with the namely tattoo, limping about as he helped the others. "I swear on my grave, Key, if you don't get off that banged up foot of yours, I'll strap yer ass to the dining quarter's table and saw it off!! _Without_ the rum keeping ya numb!! You still got a bloody month before you can work back on deck! Get the hell out'a here!"

Bill chuckled from the entrance of the second floor as he watched his second-in-command keep the other lackeys in check. Like usual, she was making sure they were taking care of things properly -whether it be their jobs or their own personal health. In all honesty, it sometimes feels as though Pyronica was the crew mother.

That wouldn't be far from the truth since she was really the only woman constantly in their lives who wasn't dead or a whore. She was a woman they respected and cared deeply for as their own family, but God help any poor fool who gets caught up in her wrath. Captain Cipher has a hell of a temper, but that's only a third of what he has learned from her.

"Keep getting on to them like that and they'll think you're getting soft." Bill poked as he pushed himself off the entrance and strolled up next to her by the wheel.

Pyronica side-eyed him with an unamusing grimace.  
"The boys are dumb enough to overlook the details." She turned her focus onto the aforementioned men again when the blond gave a sharp laugh.

"Idiots, the lot of them," he agreed. "Though, I'd take a fatal hit for every single one of them."

The salty ocean breeze pushed the sails further and the sound of the men working with the water had a relaxing aura to the evening. It was a nice sunny day...Dipper would enjoy it.

"Have you decided what you wanted to do with him?"

Bill turned his attention back to her, seeing that she was already looking at him, squinting her eyes to block out some of the sun.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"The prince."

 _Oh_.

Bill breathed in and heaved a heavy sigh. The matter of what he was going to do with the prince was a constant question that he doesn't even know will ever be answered. He had a plan. A good one that satisfied every sadistic urge he had. However...bedding the brunette was _not_ a part of that plan and he couldn't ignore what he felt when in his highness's presence. Now, it was all just a jumbled mess.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully.

Pyronica eyes him skeptically and without a hint of doubt, she opens her mouth. "Bullshit."

" _Excuse me?_ "

"Shut yer trap and listen with yer ears, Cipher."

And he did just that.

"I think you do know what you wanna do. I just think you don't wanna accept it."

He didn't expect the words to hit him as hard as they did, but he understood them all the same.

"The crew would-"  
Bill was cut off by a desperate shout above them causing all eyes to look up to the crow's nest where Hex was yelling in warning as he pointed behind the ship.

"Royal colors approaching! Six of 'em!!"

Instantly, every crew member became on alert as they ran to the side of the vessel to catch a glimpse of what they were up against. Bill and Pyronica rushed to the side as well to see the trouble heading their way and sure enough not six but _seven_ warships from not only Gravity Falls, but California as well was fast approaching their tail.

" _Shit_." Bill cursed angrily.

How the hell did they catch up to him!? Were they stalking them? Waiting for an opening? They were in an area where no rocky courses to use to evade so it was plausible. But how long have they been tailing?

The blond growled out in annoyance and turned to command his awaiting men.

"Arm up and keep those scumbags away from the prince! Leave no one alive!" Then a sadistic grin split across his face with something dangerous danced behind his eyes. "Have _fun_."

Like a rippling effect, the determination in the men's faces turned to reflect their captain's, each excited to finally let loose again. As the men scurried off to get ready for the battle soon to happen, the blond hastily walked down the stairs to his quarters, flinging the door open with Pyronica hot on his heels. Dipper jolted from his spot at the desk and watched wide-eyed as the two pirates stalked in, radiating a terrifying aura.

"What's-"

"Whatever happens, you keep your ass hidden in this room 'else you'll have hell to deal with when this is all over."

The familiar predator-like look Bill was giving him made Dipper's blood run cold. He knew that look. It's the look he has when he _knew_ blood was about to be spilled. Dipper gulped in sickening realization and nodded his head in obedience. Once getting compliance, Bill turned around to face his second-in-command with a hard expression.

"Make sure each canon is loaded and ready to blow. I don't want any weapons to be left unattained. Blow every goddamn piece of wood on those bloody vessels and don't let a single foe leave my ship alive."

Pyronica gave a curt nod, with an "aye, Captain," before turning around and running up the stairs. Dipper's racing heart thumped hard against his chest as he watched the interaction. What were they talking about? What _foe_? Who's coming?

Golden eyes forged in hellfire turned their attention to the royal as the brunette got up from the chair and stood before him. Mocha eyes searched his own in mild fear.

"Bill, what's wrong?"

He was cautious in approaching whatever it is that has the blond pirate on edge. The taller male looked at him and, without breaking eye contact, reached out to take Dipper's smaller hand into his own. The prince's confused expression tenfold and he tried to look down at where their hand joined, but Bill stopped him by tilting his chin up before capturing him in a gentle kiss. Dipper closed his eyes and accepted the soft touch, but his confusion never left him.

Bill pulled back and remained close in his proximity, almost as if he was expecting the royal to disappear the moment he lets go.

"Bill?" He whispered out against his lips before jolting at the sudden explosions of loud gunfire rained hell outside.

Dipper frantically looked at the closed door as he heard the distinct voice of Pyronica crying out "defend" all the while the bone-chilling clanging of metal against metal accompanied the cry. His heart was pounding against his chest as he looked back at the blond for a reason to be given, but all he was met with was another kiss that he didn't even have time to register before Bill was leaving him.

"Cipher!" Dipper cried out as tears from fear of the unknown hit him hard. All he could do was panic all alone in the room as a war took place above his head. He could barely hear the shots and gurgled cry of pirates and foe alike being killed and hitting the floor above him with a sickening thump from their dead weight. The beating of his heart pulsed heavily in his head as he shook in place, terrified of the horrors he could only imagine happening a floor above him.

His mind was going into total shutdown as things crashed and shattered all around him, but not seeing any of it has him falling into a state of shock. He had no grounding. Everything started to feel like an out of the body experience. He didn't even feel it when his legs gave out from underneath him. He didn't feel the hard floor beneath him. He didn't feel any of it. He didn't because he _couldn't_. His whole body turned numb as the sobs racking his body race down the corner of his eyes, down the edge of his nose as he stared at what he thinks is the floor. Or maybe it was the roof? _Fuck_ he doesn't _know!_

Bill is out there.

Bill is in that battle _fighting_.

He could _die_.

Burning bile threatened to come up and the prince had to force himself to swallow it down. He didn't have _time_ to panic. _Bill_ _is out there and could **die**_. Dipper had to find him. He had to make sure he's okay. He _has to_ -

_"Whatever happens, you keep your ass hidden in this room.."_

Bill's words ring in his ears and it makes him cry harder. He _needs_ to know if the captain is alive. He has to have that reassurance if for nothing else. But Bill ordered him to stay put -to _hide_. He has to respect the man's wishes. He has to believe in his fighting capabilities and entrust the blond to take care of himself.

He was so close to convincing himself that the pirate was fine when the sound of heavyweight came tumbling down the stairs and thudding hard against the door, startling the shock-ridden prince and causing his heart to stop and jump to his throat at the same time. Whoever tumbled down against the door didn't seem to be getting up which either means he's knocked out or _dead_.

Dead.

 _Death_.

 ** _DYING_**.

" _BILL!!!"_

Dipper shot up from his spot on the floor from pure adrenaline and ran towards the door, slinging it wide open. The sound of the war became clearer, but his sights were on the pale dead eyes of an unfamiliar guard staring blankly back at him, face splattered in blood. Breathing became constricting as his eyes followed the trail of dark liquid pooling from the man's slit neck. A puddle started to collect under his feet, staining the old pair of boots Bill lent him with an ugly burgundy color.

 _Bill_.

Dipper quickly wiped his eyes and stepped over the dead man before bounding up the stairs, feeling the pounding of his pulse in his feet as well as every canon fire that blows in intervals. The battle cries became increasingly louder with everything step he took until he finally reached the top. And what he found would leave him nightmares for years to come.

 _Bodies_ everywhere.

Familiar and _unfamiliar._

Ships surrounded the pirates', trapping them in the middle leaving no options to escape. It's kill or be killed. With every turn he took, he was stepping in a different puddle of someone else's blood, not knowing who it all belonged to, and the thought of it being the captain's had his heart dropping. Quickly, he got his paralyzed legs to move and started his search for anything that could resemble the blond.

Everyone engaged in battle didn't notice the terrified brunette weaving in and around them, avoiding every blood-stained blade or line of fire he could see. Dipper's panicked state of mind barely registered a ferocious pirate being slammed against the side rail in front of him, but the bile sight of bloody saliva spilling from his busted teeth put him back to reality just in time to witness a man in armor running his sword through the pirate's gut. The sound of flesh being torn by metal has the brunette frozen in fear yet again. Everything was happening so fast that he didn't notice the man coming up from behind him.

Cold metal arms encased him from behind, quickly startling him out of his fear and putting him back into his panic as he kicked and screamed to be let go. The man didn't listen to his pleas and instead adjusted his grip so Dipper was being tugged along as the man ran across the ship.

"No!! _S-STOP!!_ "

Dipper frantically looked back at the war behind him and cried as he was being taken yet again. After finishing off a pesky guard by slaying him through the head, it was by pure gut instinct that Bill frantically scanned the battle for the status of his crew when his eyes caught sight of the familiar, terrified face of the brunette looking at everything in horror.

Bill's eyes widen in pure fury.  
" ** _NO!!!_** "

He was _so close_. His men were _winning_. _So why the fuck is the prince being ushered away in a goddamn guard's arms!!!!?_

The animalistic instincts kicked in and Bill _took off_. No way in _hell_ were those _fuckers_ gonna win! He was _Bill Cipher_ dammit!! _He_ _doesn't lose_.

The bastard holding his treasure quickly ran across the docking board to the other side, thrusting the royal into the arms of _another_ man before hastily turning around and dragging the docking board back down. The connection to this ship and the other was completely severed off. It'd be suicide for any fool to try to jump aboard, but Bill didn't think twice before leaping to the rail and pushing off with all his might. There was no chance in hell or heaven that the enemy will rise victorious in this. They _can't_.

Dipper was _his_.

Bill barely managed to make the jump in time but soon he came crashing down onto the foreign vessel, taking two guards with him. The war behind him turned to white noise as he unleashed his fury onto the men in armor beneath him. They could only struggle for five seconds before Bill crashed their skulls together, hearing a gratifying _crack_ from the impact before snapping his unhinged glare at the others coming at him.

One detail stuck out to him like a sore thumb.

The prince wasn't on deck.

Which means they're _keeping him away from me._

Bill roared out in irritation before grabbing the sword that clattered to the floor next to him and sprung at them with only the mindset to _kill_. Three men came at him from the front and sides, and with years of experience, Bill lunged for the one in the middle but as soon as the other engaged into the fight, he changed his direction and hit the one to his left.

That one fell with one clean slice to the temple, and using the projectile of a circular motion to his advantage, Bill slung his sword up just in time to block a deadly attack. The one from the middle came at him while he was preoccupied with both hands with the one on his right, but underestimated him for he chambered his leg and kicked the guard in the gut with the force of a thousand men.

The guard doubled over, spewing his stomach's contents on the floor, and before he had time to recover from the attack, Bill parried the other guard's strike, jabbed him right in the eye with the hilt of his blade, ripped it out as he pivoted and drove the blade down into the back of the middle guard's skull. Once that was done, Bill looked up, chest heaving as he huffed out from adrenaline before pulling his sword from the man's brains, hearing a sickening squelch, but didn't think twice of it. Right now he has a mission to carry out.

 _Find the royal_.

Wild golden eyes gleamed ferociously as he fended off the next group of guards coming at him. They managed to knick him on the arm and once on his cheek, but they were barely even a scratch until one of them got his side pretty good. Bill hissed and backed off slightly, but instantly recovered and hits back harder by grabbing their wrist and twisting it back far enough for the elbow to pop out of its socket and then some. The guard screamed in agony and backed off to cradle his injured arm, and Bill took that to his advantage. The pirate grabbed the man in front of him and slams him into the injured guard before holding his sword high and flat and ramming it into the neck of both of them.

Bones cracking and flesh ripping by the sheer force of the strike made Bill's inward beast purr in sadistic satisfaction. The blood spurted onto his face only added to crazed look on the blond's wild expression. After quickly taking out the rest of the men on deck, Bill whipped around to face the first floor with a menacing smile. Making haste, the pirate ran up the stairs that will surely lead him to his end goal.

He quickly storms up to the first door he encountered and kicks it off its hinges, sending splinters and wood dust of mahogany flying all around the room. Taking one glance around, he didn't see a soul in sight and growls in frustration before storming off to the next door, repeating the process of taking it out and scanning. It wasn't until the fourth room he encountered when he finally laid eyes on another, but it wasn't the one he was looking for. Instead, it was a kill he was going to _enjoy_.

Severely pissed off, Bill stalked forward towards the man dressed in purple as he returned his bloody sword to its cover and replaced it with the golden Glock at his hip. The hellfire in his eyes _flared_ at the sight of the traitor.

"Tad - _fucking_ \- Strange."  
Bill cursed, aiming the end of the barrel to the stoic bastard in his presence.

" _Captain_."  
Tad countered in sarcasm.

The blonde was right on him with the gun only an inch away from the middle-aged man's head.  
"You've got some damn balls to play me like this."

The raven-haired man's lips quirked up into a smirk as he leaned in forward just slightly so that he was now only a centimeter away from the barrel, and enjoyed the angered look on the blond's face.

"Of course I've always had the balls, Cipher." Then something shifted in his gray eyes. It was a look with pure intentions of insulting, and Bill knew he should've shot the bastard before he opened his mouth.

"You were just too busy indulging on the prince's to notice."

Bill's blood pressure skyrocketed as he grabbed the offending secondary color. He went to knock the cocky fucker out with the edge of his gun, but the second he pulled his hand back, Tad brought his up and opened it, quickly blowing the powder substance he was keeping hidden in his palm into the blond's face. The contents invaded his senses, instantly choking him as he stumbled back and tried to cough out the unknown substance that was cutting off his airway, but to no avail.

"You ba-" Bill's words cut off into a fit of coughing. He struggled to breathe and he knew in his gut that he was only seconds away from blacking out. Before he could grit out another word, the world around him spun as his vision became hazy and suddenly he lost feeling in his bones. Then it all became dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just had the starting realization that Castle by Halsey fits so well with this fic. Like it bounces between Dipper's perspective and Bill's perspective. 10/10 would recommend listening to it and think about this fic as you do. Gives me chills every time.


End file.
